Sunsets, Football, and Friends
by Dylan'sSis101
Summary: What happens when the football coach see Pony playing football at the lot. First Outsiders fanfic. Please Read and Review. A few OC's including Ponyboy and a possible OC.
1. Chapter 1

Dislamer: I don't own the outsiders.

Pony POV

I woke up early in the morning considering that it was Saturday and the sun wasn't up yet. School had just started a couple of weeks ago and my classes were going great. Since I'm supposed to be smart I was put in advance classes but as my oldest brother, Darry, always says that I don't use my head. But it was Saturday so there was no school and Soda and Steve had to go to work later and Darry was off. So we were all going down to the lot to play football like we did every Saturday. But since it was early I wanted to go out on the porch and watch the sunrise before everyone else got here. They don't understand and just think that I always have my head in the clouds. But by having your head in the clouds you can think about a lot of things and no one in the gang gets it. Johnny and my second oldest brother, Soda understand more that the rest of them. So I put on my jeans and a old gray tee shirt and when to sit on the porch. I walked out of my and Soda's room and down the hall into the living room. Where Johnny was sleeping on the couch, he looked a lot younger that sixteen when he was asleep. But I noticed that when Soda was asleep he looked a lot younger that going on seventeen. So I opened the door quietly and sat down on the steps it was still dark. Our door was never locked incase on of the gane got mad and needed a place to stay the night. The clock in the living room had read 5:42 so I still had a couple of minutes before the sun would start to rise. The two main things that I always liked about the sunrise and when it set, is that no two are ever the same and how all the color went together. The light blues and pinks that lead the way to light purples in the middle and most of all that gold color that it made. So while watching the sunrise I began to think about us, the gang.

Johnny stayed the night at our house last night since his dad got drunk again and you could hear him yelling all the way from our house. Darry told Johnny to stay here and he did. I don't know how he could take his dad, if you could call him that, beating on him and yelling at him. His mother wasn't that much better she had a pretty big mouth, even bigger that his father. I never thought that Johnny deserved to get him and yelled at all the time but yet out of the rest of the gang who did have a good home? Steve's father hit him and told him to get out of the house about one or twice a week but he gave him a couple a dollars the next day to make up for it. Steve never did and doesn't like me but I still don't think that he should get yelled at like he does. Two-Bit's dad ran out on him and his little sister when they were younger and now his mom worked as a barmaid just so they could get by. You could never see Two-Bit without a grin on his face making some wise crack joke on something but he knew the score and always keep us laughing at our self's and others. Dally's parents didn't care what happened to him, so most of the time he stayed a Buck's place. He may be the toughest person in the gang but he didn't get there over night. I wondered what he would be like if he never was in the street gangs in New York and not arrested at the age of ten. My dad never hit any of us, no matter what we had done.

As the sun began to rise with layers of orange, yellow and gold filling the black sky, I thought about how no matter how your worst moment of your life might be the best in someone else's. My brothers and I may not have the best house or anything like it but we do have each other. Even though me and Darry do get in arguments over school and stuff at least he didn't get drunk and hit me or kick me out of the house. Darry gave up his life to take care of me and Soda after mom and dad died about eight months ago. He was the captain of the foot ball team and he made descent grades he should have went to college but instead he got two jobs just to make sure that I got out of high school and he wanted me to go somewhere with my life and to go to college. Soda my happy go lucky brother dropping out of school just to keep me in. He always said that he was dumb and the only things that he was passing was guy and auto-mechanics. Which his grades did show it but he still he shouldn't have to have a job. A hand came down on my shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't Darry he most likely kill me for being out here. But thank goodness it was only Johnny. He said down next to me.

"What ya doing Pony?" he asked as he sat beside me on the steps.

"Nothing unusual" I told him knowing what I meant. Me and Johnny always knew what the other was thinking. We were the two quietest in the gang. Two-bit always wondered if we talked to each other or could somehow read each other's thoughts.

"Lookin at the sunrise" He answered his own question looking up at the sky. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Just about life and stuff that happens." I told him hoping that he would leave it at that. The sun had risen and the gold had faded from the sky. Then I heard a familiar voice laughing that belonged to Two-Bit.

"Come on Pony lets go inside or else we will be the star of Two-Bit's jokes"

"Okay lets go I need to start breakfast anyways." We both got up and went in the house and I went in the kitchen to start breakfast. Soda a fixed a chocolate cake last night so it was in the refrigerator. I took the eggs out and started to cook them the way each of us liked them. Soda liked them with jelly and Darry liked them on a bacon and tomato sandwich. I took out the jelly, tomato, and some bacon. Then I scrambled some eggs for the rest of the gang. But before I was done I hear the door slam shut.

"Howdy." Two-Bit yelled not taking in the fact that Soda and Darry were most likely asleep. But I was wrong because soon enough I heard Steve and Soda wrestling on the living room floor. I walked in the living room to see who else was there. Dally was sitting on the edge of the sofa with Johnny beside him. Two-Bit was watching Steve and Soda wrestle on the floor. Then Darry came out of his room fully dressed. So I went back to finish breakfast and I sat the eggs on the table and put the bread in the toaster. As I turned around, I saw Darry standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"You cooked breakfast?" he sounded shocked but it had always been a rule that the first on up cooks breakfast and the other two wash the dishes. Most of the time it was Darry that cooked and me and Soda do the dishes.

"Yea, why you don't like my cooking? Isn't the first on up suppose to cook and the other do the dishes?" I asked him.

"Yea but I didn't think you would. I would have thought you would have forgot." He looked at the breakfast on the table "You know this looks really good."

"Wow you guy we have our own personal cook in here." Two-Bit came in the door grinning. Followed by the rest of the gang. We all sat down and ate the eggs and cake.

"Gosh Pony these are good." Dally said surprising me. The gang, except for me and Johnny, went into the living room and the next second Mickey Mouse was coming out of the TV.

"So guys are we going to have our usual football game?" Two-Bit asked. As I started to clean the dishes off the table and Johnny sat at the table as I washed them.

"Yea, me and Soda just have do the dishes." I heard them get up. What did they think that I was doing in here? Me and Jonny went and said on the floor watching the rest of Mickey Mouse. Darry and Soda went in the kitchen and came right back out.

"Did you to do the dishes?" Soda asked plopping down beside me and Johnny on floor in front of the couch.

"Naw Pony did them." Johnny informed them.

"Gosh you cook and clean man you're just like a maid." Two-Bit ducked after he said this since my hand was about to slap him upside his head. Then he pulled me to the floor and we

"Hey well at least he does something and now since Pony was nice enough to do the dishes we can go to the lot to play football" Darry said watching me and Two-Bit wrestle. We stopped wrestling and got up.

"Hold on let me get my shoes" Soda yelled running to our room to find his shoes. I had just realized that he wasn't wearing any shoes. It took him about five minutes to get his shoes on and the we all got up and got ready to play football. While he was getting his shoes on Darry got up and left the room.

"I got the football." Darry yelled as he came back from his room.


	2. The Game

Hey sorry for not updating. I was camping and didn't have Internet access. So here is chapters 2. I don't know too much about football so if something in the story is wrong at any point just let me know and I will try to fix it. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot.

* * *

We all went out the front door and through the wire gate that my dad put up when we were all younger took keep us from going out into the street. Now the gate was beginning to rust. We all started to walk to the Lot. The Lot served many purposes; me and Johnny usually come here after seeing a movie and lay on our backs and smoke and watch the stars, serves as the place where rumble are fought when we have them and we play football here every Saturday. During the spring and summer when the weather is nice Johnny will sleep on the bench if his parents are drunk or yelling instead of staying at our house. We don't mind if any of the gang stays at our house, like Darry always says 'if it keeps them from getting in trouble with the law then keeping the front door unlocked inn worth it.' Darry's voice broke into my thoughts.

"So are we playing our usually teams"

"Why don't we switch it up since Darry's team always wins since they have him and he is the best player?" Steve informed us on what we already knew. But me and Johnny are the smallest and we get Two-Bit.

"That okay with me." Dally said and the rest of us nodded to agree with him. Dally only did about two things honestly that was riding horse for rodeos and playing football with us. Anything else like going to the movies he hated to dolegal way.

"So who's on who's team?" Two-Bit asked us.

"Well how 'bout me, Soda, Dally, and Darry" Steve said grinning at me. Knowing that me, Johnny and Two-Bit would get creamed.

"Now how in the world would that be fair? You have Two-Bit who is an okay player and you give him Johnny and Pony who are the smallest out of us." Darry so kindly pointed out and the gang nodded.

"Thanks for the support you guys." Two-Bit told the gang.

"Hold on a minute, I would like to have a word with my 'teammates'' I told them I was getting tired of the gang thinking that just because I was the youngest and Johnny may be small for his age but we could do anything they could. Then me, Two-Bit and Johnny walked over to where the gang couldn't hear us and they sat on the ground picking at the grass.

"Okay Pony, what's on your mind?" Johnny asked and I could tell that Two-Bit was thinking the same thing.

"Well I think that we can take them or at least try. If we don't Steve will never let us forget it and we will be marked chicken if we don't."

"I agree with Pony," Johnny said in a louder voice than normal. Yes, I knew Johnny was tired of being put down too.

"Well, well, well Pony and Johnny so you guys really want to take Steve up on this challenge?" Two-Bit asked us with a huge grinning on his face as big the smile of Mickey Mouse on his gray shirt.

"Yea!!" me and Johnny screamed back at him. The rest of the gang turned and looked at us. Two-Bit looked at us and I didn't think that his smile could get any bigger but I was wrong.

"Okay well it seems you two want to and I don't think that I have seen you two so excited. Ya'll look like two kids who came down the stairs on Christmas morning. So I will play too, since I wouldn't want to be the high schooler who tells you that there is no Santa Clause. So let's go kick there buts."

We then turned and walked over to the gang and they stood up.

"So what did you guys decide, are you going chicken out Pony?"

"Nope we are going to play and not only that but we goin' to play were going to win." Johnny and me told them. They stared at us most likely in surprise because me and Johnny are usually the quite ones who don't talk back.

"So are we going to play or stand here and let Johnnycakes and Pony telling you guys off." Two-Bit asked the rest of the gang that were still staring at me and Johnny. But none of them answered.

"Well Johnny and Pony it seems the cat has there tongue." Two-Bit said laughing. Now that I think of it, they haven't moved.

"Do you think they dead on their feet from shock?" I asked turning to Johnny.

"Well I guess we win since they can't answer." Johnny told me and Two-Bit, then we busted out laughing especially me and Johnny.

"Johnnycakes, Pony what in the world has gotten in to you two? You guys are usually quite." Dally asked as us.

"I asked them the same and they just said that they are tired of getting pushed around and they said that us three could take you four." Two-Bit spoke for us.

"Ha-ha Yea right like you guys could beat us! We have Superman and Dally."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Steve." A usually quite Johnny told him. We both really wanted to play and we were getting bored.

"So are you guys going to chicken out or are we going to play football?" I asked tired of waiting around for them.

"Yea we'll play I guess." Darry answered my question and the rest of their team nodded.

"We get ball first since we have less players" Two-Bit told them taking the ball off the ground.

"Okay we have wasted enough time, let's play" Soda yelled.

At first, it seemed like Darry and them were taking it easy on us but every time I got the ball, I would throw it to one my teammates or run. But that didn't last long especially when I started to make touchdowns. The sun was almost in the middle of the sky, which meant that soon Steve and Soda would have to go to work. We were one touchdown behind Darry and them. Then Two-Bit threw the ball to me at was at the 50 yard line. When he threw it, it looked like it was going to be right over my head. But I jumped up, caught it, and took off running. Just then, Dally jumped and almost tackled me but I jumped out of the way and he missed me. I was at the about to the 20 yard line when Steve, Soda and Darry decide to try to tackle me. But I jumped as they all dove. I made a touchdown, my twelfth one of the day. I was the only one who made the touchdowns for our team.

"Wow Pony that was awesome!" Johnny and Two-Bit came and patted my back.

"We have to go to work at noon so next touchdown wins." Soda asked. Man that is going to suck since it was there ball.

The huddled and then they started the play. I was trying to block Soda and Johnny was blocking Steve since they both are fast and can catch. I noticed that Darry wasn't paying attention my way, so I took off and tackled him from behind. The ball flew up in the air out of his hands; I jumped up and caught it. Then I took off and ran in the direction to our goal.

"Run Pony run!" wow Two-Bit made it sound like a Forrest Gump movie. But it did keep running and then I did it I reach the goal. We won, we won, and I make the winning touchdown. Johnny and Two-Bit came to the goal and were jumping up and down with me. The rest of the gang made their way over to us.

"Wow Pony I didn't know you could play like that." Soda told me grinning.

"How did you manage to tackle Darry?" Dally asked

"I don't know." I answered him. "Soda don't you and Steve have to go to work."

After I said that, we all started toward the house.

"Man that was one good game. What did ya'll think?" Two-Bit asked us.

"It was awesome." Johnny and I nodded. After we got to the house Steve and Soda changed and went to work. Dally left to go to Bucks and Two-Bit most likely left to go meet a blond or get drunk.

"See ya'll later" he yelled when he left. That left me, Johnny and Darry at the house.

"Hey Pony, you wanta go catch a movie." Johnny and me always go to the movies after we play football.

"Yea, that okay Dar" I asked him he was reading the paper.

"Sure just don't get in to any trouble and be home by 12" On the weekend I had to be in by 12 but it was only noon now so I had plenty of time.

"Okay Darry, you want to come?" I knew he wouldn't.

"Naw you two have fun."

Me and Johnny walked out of my house and started to the movies. I thought I heard and car and I hoped that it wasn't the socs. That would be all Johnny and I would have needed to run into a car full of Socs. The car followed us until we reached the movies. Then it stopped so I turned to see who got out it and if there was going to be any trouble. But it was just Darry's old football coach, Mr. Winters.

"Hey Curtis hold on a minute I want to talk to you." he yelled. I looked at Johnny and he gave me the go ahead look. So I walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"I saw you and your brothers and friends play football at that old lot. You have some serous skills and I want you to be on the team." Me on the football team. The season had already started and the team even played against a couple of other school but all they did was play. The three game they did play they got slaughtered.

"I thought the season had already started."

"Yea but in case you haven't noticed we don't have a very good team this year. But with how I saw you play today, you could be what the team needs. So what do you think?" Johnny had walked over to us and was now standing beside me. He was smiling at me knowing what the coach had said.

"I guess I can check with my brothers and it depends on what all I need." Since we barley had enough money now but I wasn't going to ask if it was going to cost a lot.

"Well here's a deal you play for me and you can have the stuff free of charge." Wow if he was going to give me the stuff he must have a bad team.

"Okay let me talk to Darry and Soda but I don't see why not."

"Thanks Ponyboy, hey with what I saw today you could be my star player." With that he drove off.

"Wow Pony your going to be on the football team."

"Johnny you mind if we see the movie later. I kinda want to see what Darry and Soda think."

"Hey I was getting ready to ask you that sometimes I think that you can read my mind. You wanta go to the DX and see Soda first."

"Okay lets go" we headed off to the DX.

* * *

Hope you liked it and the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will come. Please be understanding, I have another story I am working on and I need to update that one too. Please, Please, Please review.


	3. Telling Brothers

Hey, i just wanted to thank you guys who reviewed. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will try to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

We arrived to the DX, where Soda and Steve work; they get more business than any other gas station in town. I couldn't tell you if it was because of Soda's good looks or because Steve was so good with cars. When me and Johnny got there Steve was pumping gas and some blue-eyed girl with blond hair was talking with Soda who was at the cash register. Girls were always flirting with him.

"Hey you guys what's goin' on?" Soda asked us as the girl left and Steve walked in from finishing pumping her gas.

"Nothing much" I told them I didn't know what to say. I mean I am usually kinda quite around to the gang. I wanted to tell them but how.

"Nothing? That's not what Mr. Winters thought." Johnny spoke up. Now Soda, Steve and Johnny were staring at me.

"Mr. Winters Darry's old football coach, what did he want?" Soda asked.

"He said that he saw us playing football this morning and that he wanted me to play on the team." I told them, it wasn't that big of a deal like Johnny made it sound.

"Really? So are you going to be a star player like Darry?" Steve asked me. Usually me and him didn't get along to good.

"That's awesome Pony! Have you told Darry?" Soda asked even though he never went out for sports when he was in school, he still thought that it was cool.

"No, I didn't want to bug him."

"Pony I don't think if you told Darry it would be bugging him."

"Yea, Johnnycakes is right. I think you should go tell him." Soda told me and Steve nodded. I wonder what he will say.

"Okay you coming Johnny?"

"I guess but you're goin' to tell him without me pulling it out of you."

"See ya'll later" Steve yelled

"Bye Johnny, Pony I really proud of you, buddy."

"Thanks, see ya'll later." I told them and left for the house. We were almost at the lot when Two-Bit came over and put a shoulder on me and Johnny.

"Hey what are you two up to." Well he didn't seem drunk but it is usually hard to tell with him.

"Nothing. What are you up to?" I asked him. Then he started to ramble on and on about some girl he saw. Johnny stared at me and I knew that he wanted to know why I didn't tell Two-Bit. There was a couple of reasons that I didn't tell him; one was that I wanted to tell Darry myself and if Two-Bit knew then everyone knew, second I didn't want to think of all of the remarks that he would make since most of the team was made up of Socs. By the time Two-Bit was done with his story of the day, we were at the house. The truck was outside, which meant that Darry was home. I walked ahead of Johnny and Two-Bit and went in the house. Darry was in the arm chair reading the paper but he looked up when the door shut.

"Hey Pone." He looked up at the clock on the mantel. I knew he most likely wondered why I wasn't at the movies with Johnny. " I thought you and Johnny were at the movies?"

"Well me and Johnny were on our way to the movies when we noticed a car following us" and that was a far as I got. Darry stood up and started firing the questions.

"Was it a Soc? Is Johnny okay? Where is he? Are you okay?"

"Darry hold on for one minute. We didn't get jumped." He stopped asking questions.

"So what happened?" I figured I might want to skip the details before he could jump to any conclusions.

"Well the summary is that: Mr. Winters saw us play football at the lot today and he wants me to play on the team." I told him so fast that I wondered if he understood any of it. He looked at me and grinned one of his rare grins.

"Really, he asked you to play on the high school team?"

"Yea, he almost begged."

"So what did you tell him? I mean if you want to play I can get some overtime to get you some football stuff…" he stared to ramble which wasn't like him.

"Hold on a minute. I said that was the summary. You do remember what a summary is right?" I asked him try to get him to stop talking about buy stuff when the coach was going to let me have the stuff if I played.

"Yea, I know what a summary is. So can I have the details?" He asked me as we started to sit on the coach. I got ready to tell him about using the coaches stuff, but Two-Bit ran through the door.

"So Pony you didn't tell me you wanted to be a football star like your big brother here." Two-Bit punched Darry in the arm.

"I tried to keep him outside" Johnny told us.

"That's okay he was going to find out sooner or later. The coach said if I played for him, he would give me all the stuff I need. So you don't have to worry about cost."

"Wow giving you free stuff already. Did he say anything else?" Two-Bit asked me. I shook my head no.

"Yea he said that you had some 'serous skills'." Darry and Two-Bit grinned as Johnny told them what I forgot the coach said. Then I wondered what Dally would think about this and how the football team would take it. Since most of them were Socs and I am a greaser.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. I am trying to figure out who should be one the football team. I think that Randy, Bob, and maybe give Paul Holden a younger brother who is on the team. But I need more ideas on players, there name, grade level, position and Social class (Soc, Middle class, or Greaser) all ideas are welcome and appreciated. Just I reminder I don't know that much about football so if you have any ideas about some future games just let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't know the Outsiders

* * *

Well everyone in the gang knew about me being asked to be on the football team, except Dally. If Two-Bit knew then everyone knew. The whole gang was here but Dally. I was the topic of discussion and I hated to be the center of anything. Then Dally came through the door. Should I tell him or not. I guess I might as well tell him. But of course before I could, Two-Bit beat me two it.

"Guess what happened to Pony today, Dally?"

"What happened?" Of course, he looked at me.

"I" and that was all I got out before Darry, Soda, and Steve blurted out

"He got asked to play for the high school football team."

"That's tuff, kid. Are you going to play?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Good luck, if you need anything just let me know." Surprisingly those words came out of Dally's mouth.

"Okay thanks Dally." Then the phone rang. Steve was the closest.

"Hello Curtis residences."

"Yea hold on" He handed the phone to me. "It's for you" Who could be calling me?

"Hello"

"Hello Ponyboy this is Coach Winters. I just wanted to know when you could come by and get your equipment."

"I can come now if that's okay?"

"Yea, I can meet you at the field house near the football field."

"Okay, see you there."

"Bye" I hung up the phone. The whole gang was looking at me.

"I have to go to the field house. I'll be back later."

"Be home by twelve." Darry of course would remind me of my curfew.

"Alright I just have to get my stuff. Johnny, you want to come?"

"Yea, I'll walk along." Johnny got up and we go ready to go. When Two-Bit got up.

"Well if you don't mind, I think that I might walk with you guys."

"It's okay with me." Johnny told him. Ever since the game this morning Johnny, had been acting out of his usually character.

"Yea you can come" We walked out of the house and walked to field house. We walked across the field that used for soccer and then we were at the field house. Coach Winters was nowhere to be seen outside of the field house. Therefore, I made way in the field house, Tow-Bit and Johnny stayed outside. The inside of the field house was much like the locker room in the school, it even had the same smell. I heard a locker slam on the other side of the room. I made my way over to the lockers were. There was Coach Winters at a locker but he turned when he heard me approach.

"Hey Pony, Don't be a stranger, come over here." He motioned for me to come in to his office. I followed him. There was a picture of every football team he ever coached on the wall.

"Pony wait here and I'll b right back."

"Okay" I wanted to see if I could find Darry's old team. There was five team pictures, they were in order from first to last years. I found Darry's picture and then I found him he was smiling just like everyone else in the picture. They had won regional but came in third in states. He was mad that night since they didn't win or get to be in the championship game. But dad told him that 'it may not seem like it now but the most important thing is that you had fun and winnings not the most important thing.' Coach interrupted my thoughts.

"Your brother was one of the best players that I ever coached. I remembered when he tried out he had some really talent."

"Yea" I knew Darry was talented not only at football but at many other things. He was really good at first aid. I mean someone out of the gang had to be able to clean cut and stuff. When there is a problem he comes up with some of the best plans.

"You on the other hand," I knew he was going to say that if I tried hard then maybe I could be half as good. "from what I've seen you play, you have even more talent than your brother. I was really surprised to find that you had a lot talent and you didn't try out for the football team. Why didn't you try out?"

"I didn't think that I was any good." He had a smile on his face. I wonder why he would be smiling?

"You have a lot of talent." Did he really mean it.

"Thanks you really mean that."

"Yea , well now down to business. Your brother will need to sign a waiver for you to play.

"Okay he said he would."

"Good so here a uniform, helmet, and shoulder pads. Is the number three okay?" After he asked me if that number was okay he pulled it out of a box and it was brand new and had CURTIS on the back.

"Yea that's great. It's my favorite number. Thanks Coach Winters."

"No problem. If you need anything just let me know. We practice on Mondays, Tuesdays, and extra long on Wednesdays. Games are on Friday nights. Any questions?"

"No and thank you for the chance to play. Sorry I have to go some of my friends are waiting on me."

"Just let me know if you need anything. See you Monday." I turned and started to leave.

"Wait Pony, don't forget your stuff." He brought the box to me.

"All of this is mine?" There was a lot of stuff in the box.

"Yea of course you're my star player."

"But you only saw me play once." Star player I may be a good runner for track and all. But I haven't even played with the team yet.

"Yea but that one time was better than all the times I watched the team this year. Just player your best and soon you will see that you are one of the best. You better get going you don't want your friends to get mad."

"No I don't. Well I guess I will see you Monday"

"Okay we meet here after school. See you then." I walked out of the field house and Two-Bit and Johnny were at the gate. Two-Bit saw me and ran over to me.

"What's in the box Pony?"

"Uniform and a waiver for Darry to sign." Johnny took the jersey off the top of the box and showed Two-Bit.

"Wow, Pony this is so cool."

"Thanks Johnny." We started to walk home.

* * *

Please review. The more review the faster i will update.


	5. Field House

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters so far. They are not mine and will never be. =(

* * *

We were just about home when Johnny interrupted one of Two-Bits many stories.

"You wanta go to the movies later Pony?" I guess Darry would let me since it wasn't a school night.

"Yea, I just have to ask Dar."

"Gosh you guys what am I? Don't you two invite me anymore?" He put on a puppy dogface but it was nothing like Johnny's eyes. I don't know why but I kinda felt guilty that he thought he couldn't come, when he knew that he could. We had never told him that he couldn't come with us somewhere. I started to tell him that he could when I couldn't stop laughing.

"Two-Bit (giggling) since when (deep breath) have we (laughing) ever told you (giggling) that you couldn't come with us." Then me and Johnny broke out in laughter. I almost dropped my box of football stuff. Then Two-Bit grinned.

"I was just kidding. However, putting on that puppy dog face was worth it. You should have seen your faces." So, he made me and Johnny feel guilty so he could see our face. Well is should have known, Two-Bit never changes.

"So let me get this straight. You did all of that just to make fun of our reactions?" Before I could verify this Johnny asked for me. Two-Bit was grinning as he replied to Johnny's question.

"Well you two have to see my point of view. I mean first this morning Pony you take on Steve's challenge and Johnny you agree to it. Then we cream them and Pony is now on the high school football team. I mean you two have come out of your shells today. I mean… don't go back to be so quite. Don't get me wrong you guys have always been fun to hang out with but now it's even more fun."

Wow, that had to be the most serious conversation that has ever came out of Two-Bit's lips.

"Two-Bit have you gone serious." Johnny asked him still.

"Nice joke Johnny, next you will be asking me about my job." We all laughed, yep same old Two-Bit.

"From now on me and Johnnycakes here will try to be louder so you can have fun." Johnny nodded to this statement.

"So Two-Bit would you like to come with me and Pony to the movies?"

"Well since you begged me…I guess I could come along with you kids."

By now, we were at the house. Steve, Soda, and Dally were playing poker. Darry of course was reading the paper as usually. But he looked up when the door slammed behind Two-Bit.

"Hey Pone, what's in the box?" Soda asked dropping his cards on the table making Steve made that the game had been interrupted. However who cares, he doesn't like me so he is always mad at me about something. Soda came over and saw the jersey that Johnny had put back on top after he and Two-Bit had looked at it.

"The stuff that the coach gave me." Then he picked up the jersey.

"Is this your jersey?"

"No Soda it's mine." Two-Bit told him as he went to get a beer out of the kitchen.

"Yea it's mine Soda." I looked over as Darry got up and came over to us and took the jersey and held it up so Dally and Steve could see it.

"Wow that one tuff lookin' jersey and it even has our last name on the back."

"They all have the players' last name on the back, Soda"

"He gave you a new jersey?" Darry had also received a new jersey when he played but many of the other players used older ones. Not that most of them weren't in good shape it was just the way things worked.

"Yea and Darry, Johnny and Two-Bit are goin' to the movies tonight can I go?"

"Yea if you finished your homework and are home by midnight." I knew he was going to ask about my homework, he always wanted me to get good grades. I felt bad that he didn't get to go to college but instead he got two jobs to keep me in school. Even if Darry wouldn't bug me about my grades, I would to think that I would try hard anyways since to be on the track team you have to have good grades. Anyway, I finished my homework early today.

"I did my homework early today."

"I still don't get why teachers give homework on the weekend?" Steve spoke for the first time since I came home.

"Most likely so they don't have to seat in to a class room listening people whine about it." Dally told him who had also been quiet.

"Hey, do any of you guys want to join us?" Two-Bit asked directing the question to the rest of the gang.

"Well me and Soda are picking up Eve and Sandy." Steve didn't have to look at me like that I never ask Soda if I can come when they are taking girls. Anyway, I had plans of my own.

"I think that I'm goin hang out here or something to enjoy my day off." Darry of course I knew he wouldn't want to come, he didn't like movies like the way I do.

"I was goin' head over to Buck's but I might met ya'll over there later."

"We boys it looks like it's just us. Pony, Johnny it's startin' to get dark you want go."

"Yea let me put this in the back room and then we can go." I got out the waiver, that until now I had forgotten about.

"Darry here's one of those wavier things that I need you to sign before I can play." I handed the paper to Darry and of course, he started to read it.

"Alright all read it and sign it and put it on the desk in your room. Grab a jacket it's supposed to get cold later." I picked up the box of stuff and headed to mine and Soda's room. I picked up an old jean jacket that Darry and Soda outgrew over the years and became mine. The jacket had been through a lot during the years playing football, fixing cars, and a few fights all in that jacket. I put it on and went back to the living room, where Johnny put on the only jacket he owned. It was a jean jacket as well.

"What are you two deciding to start a gang of your own? The Jean Jacket Boys." Two-Bit who was hardly able get it out was now laughing his head off, along with Steve and Soda. Darry was ginning. Dally got up and walked to the door.

"See you guys later." With that, he left and after giving Two-Bit a couple of minutes to calm down, we left. Soda and Steve had to pick up their girls in thirty minutes so there were picking up the cards.

We were a couple of blocks listening to Two-Bit telling us about the Mickey Mouse show he saw today. Two-Bit and Mickey Mouse seemed like they belonged together but sometimes I think that he and Goofy would fit together. When we noticed a red, Mustang trailing us and then if sped up and four socs got out.

* * *

Please review. The reviews that I have gotten so far help. Thanks to you who have review. Let me know if there is anything that you want to see and I can try to add it in. But no promises. If you have any ideas for people of the football team just let me know. Pony will mostlikey meet the team in two chapters but he might get a glimpse in the next, who knows?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday but my dad was on the internet and I don't think that I can update until Monday because my cousin, friend and step-cousin are coming over.

* * *

After the Socs go out, Two-Bit let and cigarette and put on a cool face. Johnny and I also put on are our toughest, coolest face and stood near Two-Bit. The four Socs were out of the car and facing us. One was more out front than the other three. He was taller than me but which of them weren't and he had dirty blond hair. None of the four were very built but nether were me and Johnny they were mostly tall and kinda skinny but they all had a slight built. One of the three back-up guys was dark brown headed with a blue Mustang shirt one. The other two were wearing solid color shirts one was a royal blue and the other a green. The green shirt color guy had dirty blond hair, while the other had a light blond hair color.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two greasers and a wanta be football player" as the one in front and his group laughed and you would have thought they were watching the funniest movie of all time.

"I think that you and your hyenas might want to be on your way before you get insulted." Two-Bit always smarted off to people, even cops. He always told me that he was just bighting up there dual lives.

"You better watch your mouth greaser or you'll get hurt and we don't want that now do we." The green shirt guy decided to speak up for the first time. I so tired of them and if we don't hurry we're go"ing to miss the start of the movie.

"You better watch it your on the wrong side of town." Johnny never spoke out against Socs and if they said anything else then I was going to speak up, if Johnny could do it so could I.

"Being brave now are we?" the blue shirt guy asked us as the rest of the guys busted out laughing. I thought that we deserved a good laugh too.

"So how are those gorilla cookies?" I asked them in a serious tone and everyone including Johnny and Two-Bit looked at me.

"What cookies grease?" the Mustang shirt guy asked, as everyone still starred at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am. Who cares?

"Well I hear that a cookie company used your faces for an imprint for new gorilla themed cookies. But they scared the little kids so they gave them you guys. Since not even the parents of the scared kids would eat them because every time they looked at them they puke." Two-Bit and Johnny were laughing their faces off and I joined them. I took a closer look at the socs, I thought I saw them somewhere before.

"We will see you at practice." The same guy who a questioned about the cookies told me. Now I knew who they were they were four members of the high school football team. What were there name, I know I saw their names and faces in the school paper.

"Come on you guys, Mike, Jake, Jared, lets leave these greaser to do what there good at."

"What's that Dalton?" The green shirt kid asked which I now remembered his name, Mike Henderson. The one that was wearing the red shirt name is Jake Moore and the Mustang shirt's name is Jared Johnson. The one who was standing out in front was Dalton Adams.

"Nothing"

"Yea you'll wish it was nothing, if you don't get out of here." Two-Bit told them and they went and hopped in their car and drove off. We started off back toward the drive-in. When Two-Bit spoke up.

"Wow nice come backs guys." I thought that he was just joking with us trying to make us feel dumb.

"haha funny Two-Bit"

"Pony I am being honest those were some pretty good come backs. I like the whole gorilla cookie thing that was cleaver."

"Thanks" me and Johnny replied in a perfect harmony. We snuck in the movie like we always did and took a set since we were without a car. Johnny and I were watching the movie, while Two-Bit was talking to some blond chick. The girl must have not wanted any part of Two-Bit because he came back and joined us. Near the end of the movie Dally came and sat down beside Two-Bit.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Dal." Me and Johnny answered him.

"So what have ya'll been doin' tonight." Before me and Johnny could answer him Two-Bit told him all about how we told off the socs.

"Really, good for you two. That's one way to tell them off." He grinned at me and Johnny and we smiled back because Dally hardly ever grins. The stars were out and I knew that I had to get home or Darry would have a fit.

"Hey you guys I goin' head home."

"I'll come with ya'" Johnny always walks with me, we know that it is dangers to walk alone. We got up since the movie was over and stated to go to the gate.

"Hey you two wait up." Two-Bit yelled at us as he and Dally came over to us.

"Yes?" I wanted to know if we forgot something. I had the jacket that Darry told me to take, yet I never took it off since he was right and it did get cold.

"We'll walk you guys home since those Socs didn't seem to happy earlier." Two-Bit told us. We started our way home. Then Dally turned to Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes where are you staying tonight?" Dally cared about what happens to Johnny just like the rest of the gang.

"I might stay at the lot." It was getting chilly so I knew it would be too cold to stay at the lot. Me and Johnny had seen his dad starting to drink earlier so he wouldn't want to go home with him.

"Johnny it's too cold to stay out here. You are staying at our house." I told him, Darry knew what Johnny's parents were like and he never cared if he or any of the gang stayed the night.

"You sure Pony I don't want to bother ya'll." He turned to me. Johnny hated to feel like he was bothering anyone. I know how he feels because I feel the same. But he wasn't bothering anyone because we all felt better when he stayed at our house or Two-Bit's.

"You know that you don't bother us and we would feel better if you stayed. That way we don't have to worry about you getting sick because you stayed at the lot. Now isn't that right you guys?" I knew Dally felt the same way and so did Two-Bit.

"Yea Johnny you know Darry don't care. I stay at their place all the time. " Two-Bit told him which was true most of the time he would be watching Mickey Mouse, drinking a beer, and eating chocolate cake.

"You're staying at the Curtis's and that is final." Dally told him in a firm but caring tone as we passed the Lot.

"Okay I will stay."

Two-Bit went inside with us, while Dally said bye and left. Darry was reading the paper and Soda and Steve were still out with their girls.

"Hello, Darry." Two-Bit yelled as he plopped on the coach.

"Hey, so Pony how was the movie?"

"Good, can Johnny stay the night I told him that he could."

"Yea of course. Johnny you know that you are welcome here anytime and you don't have to ask." Darry turned to Johnny when he said the last bit.

"Thank Darry."

"No problem Johnny. There some food in the oven, everyone else has eaten so help yourselves." The three of us walked in to the kitchen and ate chicken, peas, and potatoes. Since they were all the right color I that must have meant that Darry cooked it. When Soda cooked you never knew what color things would be, nothing he ever cooked was normal. We played cards and watched T.V. until Soda came home.

"Hey you guys. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Where's Steve?"

"Home, I walked him home. So did ya'll have fun?"

"Yea." Johnny and I chorused.

After a while Soda came and sat by me and Johnny and played cards with us and Darry went to bed.

"Night you guys."

"Hey Pone you wanta go to sleep?"

"Yea, see you in the morning Johnny."

"Okay good night Pony, Soda." And with that Johnny laid down on the sofa and Soda cut the light out. We headed to bedroom that we shared ever since I started have nightmares after mom and dad died.

"Night Pony, we are all really proud of you bubby. Darry is excited and said that he will come to as many games as he can."

"Thanks night Soda." That night I didn't have a nightmare. The next morning Darry was up when I woke up, Soda was in the shower. I went in to the living room where Johnny and Two-Bit were watching Mickey Mouse. Johnny looked up when I walked in.

"Hey Pony."

"Yea hey sleeping beauty."

"Hey" then I sat down beside them and I heard Darry in the kitchen cooking. The rest of the day went on like a normal Sunday. I hung out with Johnny and Two-Bit and then later we went and snuck in to the movie. I had to be home before six so I could eat and go to bed since school was tomorrow. After the movie, I went home since it was about five and I knew Darry would be there. I ate dinner with Soda and Darry and later went to bed and was joined by Soda later. I wondered what tomorrow at practice would be like.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I got and please keep it up. They help so please review.


	7. Practice

Sorry for not updating yesterday but I wasn't on the internet. So I really would like to get some more reviews I need to know if there was anything that you would like to see happen. I could try to add it in just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders characters or any part of the book.

* * *

"Time to get up guys." I heard Darry yell from the kitchen but I didn't want to get up. I felt someone sit up on the bed and knew it was Soda. He started to shake me but I didn't open my eye, hoping that he would go take a shower and I could get a couple more minutes of sleep.

"Pony I'm goin' to get dress and if you're not up by the time I get back I'm getin' Darry." He told me as he left the room. I was getting ready to get up but sleep over came me. The next thing I heard was the door opening but I was too tired to look.

"Okay Pony you were warned." Then two people jumped on top of me and started to tickle me. They were laughing almost as much as me. Whenever they did this they would get a lot of fun out of it.

"Stop, stop I will get up. You win." I manage to get out of my mouth while they were tickling me to death. Then they stopped and I gasped for air on the bed.

"Okay Pony get up and get dressed the guys will be here any minute," Darry said firmly but I still could see him smiling from tickling me to death. "my old football bag is beside you backpack, so you can put your stuff in it."

"Thanks Darry." I said as I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt that used to be Soda's that he out grew, and a pair of socks. I would have to get my shoes out of the living room. I got out a pair of shorts, sweat pants incase it was cool when we were practicing. Then I took that stuff to the living room and placed them in the bag that had CURTIS written across it. I also went and put my helmet and other football stuff in the bag and went into the kitchen. Darry had cooked eggs and he and Soda were eating them with chocolate cake when I state down. Soda is assumed had poured me a glass of chocolate milk since me and him were the only ones who drank it because Darry always had coffee. I started to eat when I heard the door slam shut and three people walked in.

"Hey ya'll."

"Hey Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny." Soda greeted them. They all took a piece of cake and seat.

"So Pony, you ready for practice?" Darry asked.

"I guess." I didn't really know what to expect, all I knew was that those four Socs were going to be there.

"You guys better get goin' or you're going to be late." Darry told us. I grabbed my backpack and football bag and headed to the door. Steve was going to drive us.

"Bye Soda, Darry."

"See ya Pony."

"Good Luck at practice." Darry told me and I knew that I might need it. We got into Steve's car and he took off toward the school.

"Hey Steve, can I drive?" Two-Bit asked. Was he insane Steve hardly ever lets anyone drive? Occasionally he would let Soda drive it but no one else really drove it but him sure, if Dally would ask he wouldn't think twice.

"Are you drunk, Two-Bit?"

"No I just figured that you would get tired of driving and would like to be driven around?" He chocked an eyebrow.

"You ever set place behind my car, I will kill you." showing no side of joking. Then I tuned out of their conversation and began to think about practice. What would it be like?

"Hey are you going to stay in the car all day Pony?" Two-Bit asked breaking my thoughts. I then noticed that we were at school.

"Yea I'm comin." I got my backpack and football bag out and headed to the gym so I could put my football stuff with the rest of the teams stuff. I didn't have enough room in my locker for it and normal the track coach and other coaches would at least let you put your stuff in there offices.

"Hey I'll see ya'll later" I told them and started to walk away.

"Were you goin Pone." Johnny asked I think talking for the first time this morning.

"I'm goin' to see if I can put this stuff in the coaches office."

"Okay see ya at lunch." I waved bye and went to the gym. Coach Winter was in his office and talking to the track coach.

"So how good of a player do you think he will be? I mean I know he can run but I don't think I ever seen him play football." My track coach asked

"I saw him play with his brothers and friend s and from what I saw he was real good. With a little practice who knows and maybe his brother could give him some tips." Since Darry was the star player when he played, I thought maybe one of the they may have asked me to play was because they thought that I would have to have some talent being related to him and all. But no they wanted me for me and what they saw me do. Which I have to tell you felt great. I knew it was getting close to time for the bell to ring and school to start and I didn't want to be late for science because Mr. Peters would actual mark you tardy. I knocked on the already open door.

"Sorry to interrupt coach but I was wondering if you know somewhere I could put my stuff?" then the bell rang oh well, I was going to be late for sure now, since I hadn't even been to my locker yet.

"Hey Pony, what do you have first block?"

"Science with Mr. Peters."

"Are Ya'll doing anything really important today?"

"No, I think he said something about taking a couple days off before we start a new topic." Why did he want to know? Maybe he could get me out of class, which would be fine since we usually just watched a movie or two from a couple hundred years ago. Not literally, a hundred years since they didn't have movies then but they were quite old and had nothing to do with science. Coach Winters picked up the phone, dialed a number and when into the hall.

"Did you have a good summer Pony?" Coach Myers asked. He was the track coach at the junior high last year and moved up to the high school his year.

"Yes. How was your summer?" I always tried to be nice to teachers and coaches.

"That's good. I spend some time with the wife and kids." His wife was tall like him and had light brown hair where he had a darker brown and they had two kids that I met at track practice along with his wife. They were all very nice. He had one daughter and a son. The girl is four and the boy is seven. Her name is Kelly and his is Mike.

"That's nice." He was getting ready to ask another question when Coach Winters appeared.

"Would you mind staying here and going over some football plays and stuff or would you like to go to class?"

"I'll stay as long as Mr. Peters don't mind." That would all I need is to get in trouble and get Darry mad at me.

"Of course he doesn't care since ya'll are ahead of the rest of his classes so ya'll be watching movies and stuff for the rest of the week. You won't even be marked absent just as long as you are here."

"Okay"

"Mr. Myers would you like to stay with us?"

"As long as it's okay with you guys."

Coach Winter brought out a play book and for forty-five minutes we talked about plays and positions. We still weren't sure what position I would play but he said that I could most likely play different ones all during the same game. Then the bell rang.

"Well I have to go to class."

"See you at practice"

"Bye Pony, good luck at practice."

The rest of the school day was like any other. I went to the rest of my classes and at lunch I went and sat on the hood of Steve's car with Johnny. While Steve and Two-Bit went into the store to talk with some girls and get some cigarettes. Finally school was over I went into the locker room and changed into a pair of shorts and a old shirt like I saw a few people wearing that I knew were on the team and I went to get my bag out of the coaches office.

"Hey Pony you ready for practice?"

"Yea, it this okay to wear? I didn't know what I should wear."

"Yea, Mondays we mostly run and stuff pass the football and do some drill. Shorts or pants and a shirt are the best things to wear. Let's go to the field." I picked up my bag and headed to the field with the coach. The rest of the team, I guess, was waiting around for us to come. I saw the socs that had come up to us on Saturday.

"Okay you guys this is Pony he will be playing with us. So let do some stretches, Rick you lead." We all got in a circle and we all got in a circle around him and did some stretches.

"Nice guys alright put your padding on." We all got the shoulder pads out of the bag and put them on.

"All right guys we goin' do some running so do a mile on the track and met back here go." He blew his whistle. When I was younger I always thought if I had to run in the padding like Darry, I would die. But it wasn't that bad. I stayed with the other guys who were complaining about how heavy they were and how hot it was. It wasn't even that hot, there was even a cool breeze. I was going at there pace for about two laps then I decided to go faster I wanted to see if I could run with my usual speed. It wasn't that bad I could run as fast as I could in track. I ended up lapping the guys behind the rest of the team. I finished a lap a head of them and I wasn't even gasping that much. I walked over to the coach.

"So what do you think?"

"It's not as bad as I would have thought. I always thought that the padding would be heaver."

"That's good. Okay boys now since Pony was able to do it within the time, you guys only have one lap up the hill."

What was he talking about? What time? Oh well I knew the hill he was talking about. We all walked over.

"Nice goin' Curtis." Rick came over to me. He wasn't Socs or a Greaser, more like middle class. He was one of the few seniors that were on the team. He seemed nice enough to talk to and I didn't know what the coach was talking about and I wanted to find out.

"Um, thanks."

"If you have any questions and don't want to ask coach I could tell you." That was good because it was bugging me about some kind of time limit and I wanted to know before we got to the hill.

"I was wondering what the 'within the time' thing is."

"Oh yea I guess you didn't know about that. Well ever since he started coaching here he always said if anyone could do it in under seven minutes we would only have to do one hill run instead of ten. So you pretty much saved us from running a lot."

"So do ya'll have to run it a lot?"

"Yea, no one in all the years he has coached as ever did it so you're a first. Congrats."

By then we were at the hill and the whistle blew and we were off and it was a little different than in track but it was still good and I was the first on done.

"Okay guys get with your partners. Rick from now on instead of being with Jared and Mike you'll be with Pony. I want you guys to warm up by tossing and then we will be do some long distance throwing and field goal kicking. Then run some tires or run some plays but it depends on the results from the throwing remember the winning distance. " The coached instructed as everyone was done.

Rick picked up a ball and headed over to me and we stared to throw.

"What winning distance?"

"Oh he said if anyone could throw the football over thirty yards and there partner could catch it we wouldn't have to run as many tires and the same if anyone could kick a field goal from the fifteen yard line the same deal. Hey maybe you could be the first since no one else has ever done it."

"My brother came close but his partner didn't catch it."

"Really who's your brother?"

"Darry he played a couple years ago."

"Yea I heard coach talking about him a couple times. It sounds like he was really good."

"Yup." The coach interrupted our conversation.

"Okay on partner here and the other over at the end zone." Since I was closer to the end zone, I went there while Rick went to the thirty-yard line. The people at the thirty-yard line had to throw it to us first and no one came close. Then it was Ricks turn he was about two yard short so I ran out to catch it unlike the other guys had done.

"Nice catch Pony, it is getting closer Rick keep it up."

Then it was our sides turn and no one had done it so it looked like we would be running tries for the next hour and a half. I was last to go so I planted my foot and then pulled my hand back and then flung it forward just like it did in the lot on Saturday. It flew through the air with a perfect spiral. Then right in to Ricks arm. All the socs around me were looking from me to Rick. We had done it. Now only half the amount of running tires. The coach and the rest of the team came over to me.

"Great catch Rick." I told him remembering the story that Darry had told me when he played.

"Pony where did you learn to throw like that?" Rick asked me.

"My brothers and friends have been playing since we were little so I guess from them."

"Great great job Pony and nice catch Rick. Now lets go kick some field goals." We started to walk over to where he was standing. When some socs came over to me and Rick.

"You think that just because your good at football and on the team that were going to forget your dirt, then you're wrong, trash." Mike told me as he walked a head of us.

"Okay boy lets see what will happen." The coach told us. Everyone had went except me. I had watched ever and figured out the best way I thought to be it.

"You're the last one so unless you can make a field goal you guys will be running. Just run up and swing your foot back and aim. You can do it."

I took a few steps back and then did as I was told. The ball went flying in the air. I had made a field goal and it wasn't even close to the poles. Wow that felt so good.

"Okay since I have never seen anyone break all three of my contests in one day so why don't ya'll throw a couple passes and then head home. Unless you guys want to run some more."

"No thank you coach." We all told him together. Rick picked up and a ball and after about thirty minutes or so the coach called practice. I took off my padding outside and then started to get my stuff, then Rick came over.

"I we may actual win a game with you on the team see you practice. Bye"

"Bye Rick and thanks for telling the stuff about the bets and stuff." With that I took off to walk home as the rest of the team went and got in there cars or started their own walks. I wanted to go home and get a shower and do my homework and go to sleep. Practice wasn't even that hard but I still wanted to go to sleep because I was tired. I wasn't tired at practice but now I was.

* * *

Please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will try to update and the longer I will make it.


	8. Peas, Corn, Potatoes, and Beer

Thanks WordsANDpaper and minato4ever for the reviews. Keep them up, they help and keep me going.

I don't own The Outsiders just to let everyone know.

* * *

I got home to find the whole gang was there, I knew they were there before I even opened because they were all but quiet. Except Johnny, he usually was quiet but I could hear him laughing at Two-Bit's joke. Ever since we play football at the lot on Saturday, he has been out of his usually character which none of us would object. Me and Johnny always being picked on by Two-Bit, in a friendly way of course, for being so quiet but we understand each other without talking. However, talking just makes it better he is truly my best friend. I decided that I needed to take a shower because the truth was I was sweating. I walked in the house and all their heads turned up to look at me. Great I had being the center of attention.

"I'm going to take a shower." I walked into mine and Soda's room and got some clothes. Then I took a nice cool shower and I put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I walked out the room, got my homework, and went in sat in fount of the sofa.

"So Pony, who was practice?" Darry asked I knew he would be the most interested.

"Fine" I was already almost done with my homework, since I didn't have much to do tonight.

"Fine? What kind of answer is that? What happened?"

"Well you know it seems like the usually. We ran with the padding, threw from the thirty-yard line and field goal kicks?"

"Does Winters still have those challenges that one's no one has ever beaten?" I knew he would ask and I hoped he would. I wondered if he would be happy or disappointed that he couldn't do it.

"He use to."

"What do you mean use to?" Dally asked knowing the whole story of how Darry practiced and tried to beat it. Everyone in the gang knew because we tried to help him beat it.

"They were beat today."

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"Guess."

"That Rick guy." Steve suggested. How did he know him?

"Sort of. How do you know him?"

"I've seen him at a game or two."

"Mickey Mouse!"

"What are you talking about Two-Bit?" He was grinning.

"Did Mickey Mouse do it?" we all just stared at him was he just plain weird.

"No wonder you're still in school." Steve told him.

"So who did it Pony?" Darry asked getting back to the original topic.

"Me" they all stared at me in disbelief.

"Really you ran the mile within the time, threw the ball to Rick and he caught it and last but not leased kicked the field goal." Darry asked me as I went to put my homework away.

"Yea. We didn't have to run tires."

"Wow superman, looks like you're going to have some competition with the being the best football player." Two-Bit teased him and punched him in the arm.

"Yea, I didn't know that my youngest brother was going to be a great player." Darry came over, sat in on the sofa behind me, and rubbed my hair.

"So Pone do you know where you're playing at yet?" Soda asked

"No, the coach said something about playin' different ones."

"Really" Darry seemed so interested I guess since he played football, too.

"Yea."

"Well I'm goin' go finish dinner."

"So Darry what are we having this fine evening?" Two-Bit asked

"I don't know go ask your mother." We all tried not to crack up but me and Johnny couldn't help it.

"I think I did." Did Two-Bit just call Darry a woman? For one Darry did something that I hadn't seen him do in a long time with the gang he stared to wrestle Two-Bit. He had him in a tight grip.

"Uncle! Come on Darry I said uncle." Darry finally let him go. But the rest of the gang was still laughing along with Darry. I was good to see him laugh.

"So are you guys staying or goin'."

"Well at least one of the Curtis brothers has some type of manners." Two-Bit said as we all went and sat at the table.

"Yea well maybe someone should show you some manners and I think that Darry would be quite good at it." Dally told him, as we all got our food and started to eat. Johnny was on one side of me with Two-Bit on the other and beside him was Dally. Great not only did I have to be by Two-Bit but he was sitting by Dally. On the other side, other side of Dally was Steve, then Soda and Darry on the other side of Johnny. This was not good and I that point I didn't think that dinner was going to be normal. Johnny looked at me and I knew that he thought the same thing. We both just ate and didn't add on to Two-Bit rundown of his dad. Nevertheless, not halfway through Dally started his own conversation, you would have to have a death wish to mess with Dally, however, Two-Bit did it anyway. Two-Bit got tired of listening to Dally's story, a grin crossed his face, and he took a spoon full of peas and put them in Dally's beer. Somehow, only me and Johnny saw him do it and he looked at us and he knew that we knew what he did. I wondered what would happen if someone did that to Two-Bit and I looked at Johnny grinning and then to Two-Bit beer. Johnny nodded and I picked up Two-Bit can without anyone noticing. I put it in between me and Jonny and not only did we put peas but we added some corn and potatoes. I then made sure there was none on the top, put it back, and picked up my chocolate milk without them noticing any change. Me and Johnny sat there eating absentmindedly and waited to see who would drink first. Then Two-Bit made the choice for us and he picked up his beer and took a big gulp. Then he stared gagging. Me and Johnny just busted out laughing.

"What in the world is wrong Two-Bit?" Steve asked looking from me to Johnny and then to Two-Bit and back to me.

"Of all the people I thought I could trust you two go and pull that. But I have to say that I am kinda proud but why did you pick me?" me and Johnny still couldn't answer because now we were on the floor laughing our heads off.

"What did they do?" Dally asked.

"They put peas in my beer!"

"Nice one." Soda said joining in with the rest of the gang except Two-Bit laughing.

"No we also added corn and potatoes." Johnny informed him.

"That's it you two are died." He got up and tried to wrestle us but there was no way he could do both of us so we ended on top of him.

"Gosh Two-Bit we only did it for your health and because we care. We wanted to make sure you got all your veggies." I had to tell him that way he wouldn't get to mad. Then Dally started to pick up his beer and then a thought crossed my mind what if he thought it was me and Johnny we would die. I looked a Johnny and he seemed to think the same thing. I dived like Dally was about to drink poison and took it from his hand.

"What in the world kid give me my beer?

"I don't think you want it Dal." Johnny informed him.

"And why not?"

"Let's just say me and Johnny got the idea from someone else." I didn't want to say who so maybe he would guess.

"You two have to the count of three to tell me." neither of us said anything.

"1….2…"

"Two-Bit" We blurted out. I looked at Dally and then at Two-Bit and neither of them moved.

"Did you think it would be funny?"

"Yea I did." Grinning at Dally trying to make him laugh and forget the whole thing but that didn't work. What is world is Dally doing he just went into the kitchen. He came back out with a grin on his face and that was never good if he was mad at you and a beer bottle in his hand.

"Since I want to see how funny it really is you're going to drink it all." We all sat on and around the couch watching. We all knew this was going to be good. Two-Bit knew better that to talk back so he chugged it and from his face, it looked awful.

"There, happy now?"

"You're not done yet."

"What? I drunk that nasty crap."

"Pony give me that bottle will ya'." I had yet to realize that I was still holding on to Dally's beer bottle. I handed to him and he gave it to Two-Bit who drunk it.

"Now wasn't that fun Keith."

"Yea really fun."

"Okay well I'm goin' do the dishes." Since Darry cooked me and Soda would do the dishes but I can do them alone and let Soda hang out with the guys. I walked into the kitchen. I could still hear them talking in the living room.

"I'm goin' go help Pony." I heard Soda's voice.

"Why I think the kid is old enough to do them alone. He's not a baby." I heard Steve's frustrating voice.

"Yea but it's mine and Pony job to the dishes if Darry cooks. If I cook, Darry and Pony do them. When Pony cook me and Darry, do them. Ya' dig?"

"Yea I dig. I'm headed home anyways."

Soda came in the kitchen as I started to get the dishes off the table and put what little food that was on them in the trash. Soda started to run the water.

"I can do them by myself you know. If you want to hang out with the guys."

"Naw. I think I will hang out with my little bro. unless you don't want me here." He said grinning and when he is ginning you couldn't help but grin back. The gang left and we finished the dishes and went back in the living room where Darry was reading the paper.

"Ya'll better get to bed ya'll have work and school tomorrow."

"Okay night Darry." Me and Soda went into our room and as soon I laid down, I was half-asleep.

"Pony?"

"Yea Soda."

"Do you think you would mind if we came to your game on Friday?" Why did he ask? It's not like I would say no or could stop him.

"Yea. Why?"

"Well I wanted to see you…"

"No Soda, why did you ask it's not like I'm goin' say no."

"Oh well me and the guys were talking and we didn't know if you would get embarrassed by us or not want to be around us or something." They thought I would be embarrassed by them no way.

"Soda, to tell you the truth I am anything but embarrassed by you guy." I was going to say more but he cut me off.

"Why?"

"I consider myself very lucky." He looked at me with his head tilted to the side and I continued. "I have you and Johnny to talk to, Two-Bit to keep me laughing, and the rest of the gang to back me up most of the time."

"Yea I guess you're right. I never thought 'bout that. I guess we're lucky."

"I would doubt anyone would want to mess with Darry or Dally"

"Yea"

"Soda I'm going to go to sleep, I'm tired. Night" I was getting really tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Night Pony. I love you." He told me and put his arm around me.

"Love you to Soda." No a few minutes after Soda was asleep and I was soon to follow.

* * *

I don't think that this is that good of a chapter. So let me know. Please review and I will try to update soon.


	9. Car Ride

Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

That morning once reaching the school I went straight to Coach Winters office.

"Hey there Pony."

"Hello you told me to come here for the rest of the week."

"Yes I did. Have a seat." I took the seat on the other side of his desk.

"So what did you think of practice?" should I tell him that it wasn't that bad or what?

"Good"

"Well you gave quite a surprise. I didn't know you could throw or kick like that."

"Thanks."

"I have been trying to figure out where it would be best to play you. I know one thing for sure." Why did he stop tell me what he was for sure about?

"What's that?"

"Your defiantly going to be field goal kicker and most likely the punter."

"That's good right?"

"Yea Pony really good and more good I think will be coming with you playing."

The rest of the time that I should have been in first block went by as normal.

Tuesday went by like normal, with practice in the afternoon. Practice was just like on Monday, and I performed even better than the day before, we didn't have to run through any tires. But today was Wednesday and the last practice before I would be playing. We had did our warm-ups and ran though a bunch of plays by the time we were done it was dark. Great I had a long work home in the dark. The coach was walking toward me as I gathered my stuff. The good thing was that tonight I didn't have a lot of homework on Wednesdays. All I wanted to do is go take a shower and go to sleep forget dinner.

"Hey Curtis." I turned around as most of the other players got in there cars and left since they were all junior and seniors.

"Yea"

"You're really getting a good at this. So are you ready for the game on Friday against Marshall High School."

"Yes sir."

"Well there one of the better teams that we have played this year and you know how those games went. See you tomorrow morning."

I started to walk home. When a car pulled up next to me and a five guys got out. Great there was no way I could run unless I drop my stuff and then the coach might get mad. So I tried to pick up the pace. But it was useless.

"Hey there grease." Who were these guys? I mean I know there socs but I never seen them before. I they surrounded me and three of them flicked out blades. Now what in the world can I do.

"Were going to have a little fun okay?" the medium blond told me. Then out of nowhere they tackled me and started throwing punches.

"That's the way see if we can knock him out and then we will give him a haircut." A dark brown headed guy told the rest. Haircut? No way they are not touching my hair. I started throwing punches at the two that were near my face punching me. I hit one of them in the face and I knew he had a bloody nose even though it was dark I could fell it on my hand. Somehow I manage to hit the other one in the eye. There was one sitting on me he would have to wait but there were two near my feet stepping or wait stomping would be better description. I started to kick and manage to kick one where the sun don't shine and he stopped stomping on me for sure and was now wincing with pain.

"What do you think you are doing grease? Did you hurt my friends you little brat. I will…." He went on talking and punching my stomach. I that one more to deal with before him and he was the other one stomping on my leg. I went and waited until he bent down and then I kicked him in the face. He was on the ground with the rest of his group. I quickly rolled over and he fell off of me and my stomach was aching but if I didn't get up then I was is some really trouble. I jumped on him and started to hit him anywhere I could land one and he was doing the same. I heard car stop and the soc took off. I turned to look and it was Rick.

"Pony you okay?"

"Yea. Rick what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to go to your house and see if you had any questions about the game on Friday. When I went to knock on the door I heard someone I guess your brother asked someone if they knew how long practice was. so I figured that you didn't come home yet, so I figured I go look for you. Would you like a ride?" I guess he could give me a ride, what harm could it do and anyways I was really sore.

"Yea, thanks." His car was still running and I moved my hair out of my eyes and on my hand was sticky stuff and I looked in his headlights to see that my face was bleeding.

"Okay lets go." He picked up my football and put in the trunk of his car.

"Never mind Rick I will just walk." He had a hurt look on his face.

"Why?"

"I don't want to get blood on your seats." Then he looked at my face for the first time.

"Pony are you sure your okay and don't worry about the seats."

"Yea I'm fine I will walk okay Rick." I told him that it would take me about twice as long as usually did but Rick was a good guy and I didn't want to mess up his seats. He went back to his trunk to get my stuff out. Instead, he got a sheet out of the back and put in on the passenger seat. He then motioned for me to sit down.

"But…." Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Don't worry that sheet I just us to sit on after games and if I put my football stuff in the back seat. Come on let's good okay if I'm not home soon my mom is going to flip. I told her I would be home after practice and it is already ten if not ten-thirty by now." I didn't want to mess up his sheet or make him mad at me he was one of the better people on the team that actually talked to me. I got in the car and he went and shut the trunk and got in. I looked at his clock 10:42. Great Darry is not going to be happy.

"Did you really take out all those guys by yourself?"

"Yea."

"Wow you must be good."

"Thanks, I just didn't like what there were planning to do with my hair." I told him which was truth and I knew he understood.

"Yea of course it had to do with the hair." he was laughing now and I did two. We arrived at my house and we got out and stood by his car. I wanted to tell him that I really appreciated him for helping me not only with a ride but also with football stuff.

"Thanks Rick for everything."

"No problem Rookie." He said smiling. "If you need anything just let me know." Rookie was his nickname for me. Since I was the youngest in age, grade and that I never played on a real team but he didn't say it in a mean way like most.

"Thanks again. You better get home before you get in trouble."

"Yea I guess what 'bout you are goin' be in trouble."

"Most likely my brother will have a cow or two."

"What about your parents? What will they say?"

"There died." He gave me a sad face and I knew he wished he hadn't asked.

"Oh sorry." He looked down at the ground.

"It's okay I get to stay with my brothers Darry and Soda"

"That good."

"Yea I getter go."

"Yea, see ya' Rookie."

"Bye Rick." Rick waited until I got to the door before he waved and left. Then I opened the door and Darry jumped up from reading the paper. The whole gang was here, great.

"Where in the world…." He did finish because he saw my face. But he didn't say another word.

"Pony what happened to your face?" Soda asked and walked closer to examine it more closely.

"Some socs tried to jump me.," I was getting ready to finish. But there was I knock on the door and Johnny was the closest to the door so he opened it. I turned to see Rick standing there with my football bag.

"Hey Pony you left this." He looked around at the guys and then at me. I went over and took the bag.

"Thanks Rick. I forgot about it." Darry was staring at me along with the gang.

"Rick this is my brothers Darry and Soda and the rest of the gang Johnny, Steve, Dally and Two-Bit." I pointed them each out as I said there name.

"Hey." Rick said to them.

"So what part do you have in this whole mess?" Steve asked him, giving him a cold look.

"He didn't have nothing to do with it. He actual gave me a ride home. If not I would still be on the street now fight one of the Socs." They all looked at me and then Darry turned to Rick.

"Thanks for giving him a ride."

"No problem. It's not like I was the one who ended up beating all five of them." Dally and Two-Bit had a smile on their face at the last statement.

"Really? Pony anything else you have been holding out on us." Dally asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Well from now on I'll find a way to pick you up from practice."

"I could bring him here," Rick said and the gang turned to look at him. "I don't mind. We need him in one piece to play and if he get's jumped again then something might happen and he couldn't play."

"I'll be fine." I really didn't like the walk home but oh well.

"Thanks Rick I would really appreacited it if you would do it."

"I don't mind but I have to go."

"Bye Rick and thanks again." The was almost out the door.

"Again no problem Rookie." After the door shut behind him I went to take and shower. I had a bruise on the side of my face and several bruises on my stomach but it could be worse. By Friday I most likely wouldn't feel it. After my shower I went to the living room where they were talking.

"I'm goin' to bed. Night." I started to go back to the bedroom, when a firm hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay Pony."

"Yea I'm fine. Really all I have is a couple of bruises and nothing more."

"Good night. See ya'll tomorrow."

"Night Pony." The gang coursed

"See you in a few."

"Take your time Soda."

I went to bed and fell asleep only to be woken up by Soda when he came to bed.

"You asleep Pone?"

"Sorta."

"What happen?"

"Me and Rick told you everything. I was walking and the car with five of them got out and started to beat me up. I punched two of them in the face on in the eye and the other in the nose and they left me alone after that. The two on stomping my legs I kicked on in the face and the other in a place you don't want to be kicked. The fifth I rolled off of me and we started to punch each other and then Rick pulled up. Then he took me a here."

"So this Rick guy he calls you Rookie. He seems like an okay guy."

"Yea he calls me Rookie but not in a bad way. He is a okay guy he's one of the better guys on the team. You dig?"

"Yea. Night Pony."

"Night Soda." I barely got it out before sleep over came me.

* * *

I'm trying to figure out what position would be good for Pony to play. I think about letting him have more than one but I am almost clueless when it comes to football. I think I want him to do the field goal kicks and the punter. So any suggestions about what can happen or corrections for furthers chapter will be appreciated. I will try to update when I can and please review.


	10. Breakfast

Disclaimer I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I was only a little sore. But I got up the first time Darry yelled for us to get up. I had taken a shower last night so I didn't need to take on this morning. I only had a blue bruise on my cheek and a few buries on my stomach and legs. I put on a blue shirt and a pair of jeans and I heard the bathroom door open and Soda came into the room.

"Hey Pony. How are you?"

"Hey good."

I left and went and put grease on my hair and brush my teeth. Then I walked into the kitchen where Darry was cooking and Soda was getting the cake out of the freezer.

"Hey Pone, breakfast is done." Darry told me as he put mine and Sodas eggs on a plate. I sat down and ate the eggs, chocolate cake and chocolate milk. Then Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny came in.

"Howdy ya'll." Two-Bit yelled as he slammed the door behind them.

"Hey Two-Bit."

"How ya' doin' kid?" They all grabbed a piece of cake and took a seat.

"I'm fine."

"Hey Pony I went to your science class yesterday and do you care to tell me why you weren't in there?" Leave it to good old Steve to bring it up.

"What were you doing in my class anyway?"

"My teacher wanted to me to get some papers or something. But that doesn't explain why you weren't there."

"Pony you better not be skipping class or else."

"Well Darry, just to let you all know I haven't been to science all week." The all look surprise but I wasn't' finished when Darry cut me off.

"You what? That coach is going to kick you off the team."

"Let me finish Darry, we aren't doing anything in science but watchin' movies so the coach asked him I could go in his office so we could talk about different plays and stuff. So I haven't been skipping."

There was a knock at the door and we all looked around and Darry went and answered the door. Then a minute later, someone came up behind me and put their hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see Rick grinning.

"Hey Rick." I was surprised to see him here. Why would he be here?

"Hey Rookie. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Well the coach called me and said that he wanted to see us. I got my car outside."

"Oh okay. Just let me grab my stuff."

"Okay we got plenty of time so you might want to finish eating." I said down and was going to ask him if he wanted anything but Soda beat e to it.

"Hey you want some cake?"

"Um.. Sure."

"Hey don't be a stranger, have a seat." Darry told him and he took the seat between me and Two-Bit where Dally normally sat but since he wasn't here. Darry placed a plate with a big piece of chocolate cake on it in front of him.

"Thanks" he took a bite.

"Man this is the best cake I think I ever had."

"Thanks." Soda. Rick looked at him in disbelief.

"You made this."

"Yea."

"Man you're one good cook." He took huge bites and finished when I did. I got up and put the dishes in sink and started to run some water.

"Hey Pony you did the dishes the other day by yourself so go get your stuff so ya'll can go see the coach."

"You sure Soda. I can help."

"Get out of here Pony."

"Okay bye ya'll."

"Bye Ponyboy." They all yelled. I was leaving the house half an hour before I was suppose to and we never left went we were suppose to so I was a good forty-five minutes early. I got my stuff and me and Rick headed for his car.

"You know you did have to say you would drive me home from practice and you could have called and could have walked to the school."

"I could have but I don't know there something about that makes me want to be your friend." Was he drunk or something or was he always like this?

"Why do you treat me so nice?"

"I told you that there is some reason that I want to but I don't know you seem like an alright kid. What have you ever done to make me not like you?"

"I mean most people don't need reason. I mean understand that you're not a Soc but you aren't a grease either. Not to take in the fact that you're a senior and I'm only a freshman but also one who has been moved up a year."

"I don't mind that you're a greaser it doesn't madder to me and for just truing fifteen your pretty cool." By now, we arrived at the school and only a few people were here. We went straight to the coach's office. The door was closed so Rick tapped on it lightly.

"Come on in." we heard him say from inside and we opened the door.

"Hey you said you wanted to see us."

"Yea I wanted to talk about positions." He said without ever looking up as us.

"What about them?" Rick asked not in a mean way. Then coach Winters looked up and saw the bruise on my fact.

"What happen to you Pony?"

"Nothin'. You were talking about positions."

"He got jumped last night." Rick answered his question.

"Pony maybe you should have your brother pick you up after practice."

"Rick said that he could take me home"

"Really Rick?"

"Yea, I can't let him get hurt." He said grinning at me.

"I'll be fine so can be get back to what we were talking about?"

"Oh yeah sorry Pony. But we have all period to get to it. Rick I asked your teacher and he said that you wouldn't miss anything important, so you could stay here. That's only if you want to."

"Pony's staying right."

"Yea of course." He responded to him before I could. The first bell rung and some people talking in the hall.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" We both sat in the two fold-up chairs, they were really hard but we didn't complain.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said and then he left.

"So what do you think he wants to really talk about?" Rick asked me. How should I know? The tardy bell rang.

"haha. Like I would know, your guess is better than mine."

"I don't know I never had a coach say 'let's talk about positions' and I have played school ball since I was a freshman."

"So you were a freshman on the team like me?"

He grinned "I wish I was but no I was on the JV team. You know you're the only freshman ever to be on the Varsity team at this school."

"I didn't know that."

Just then, the door flew open. The coach stood there with a chair in his hands. He sat the chair in front of Rick and left without a word. Within a second, he had another chair exactly like the other. Both of the chairs were brown with a thick red back and seat.

"Well boys fold those other chairs over in the corner and have a more conferrable chair. That way we can talk."

We sat down and the coach stared to talk again.

"Okay boys I think that I might have figured out what position to put Pony at for the game."

"What?" I asked quickly.

"I guess you really want to know." Rick asked surprised at my eagerness.

"My brother wants to know." Which was the truth since he asked after every practice.

"Okay well I think that I know for sure that you should do the field goal kicks if we ever get a chance to do one."

"Defiantly." Rick answered.

"Then I was thinking that even though Shelton has been playing quarter back, that we should let Pony give it a try."

"I couldn't agree more. Every guy on the team has tried and we get nowhere."

"Wait I kinda know what a quarter back does but what all do I do and I don't know if I can do it if no one on the team could."

"It's not that bad it's just none one on the team is good at it. I personal suck at it." Rick looked at me and grinned before going on. "I think, no wait I know you can do it."

"Okay I will try."

"I knew you would." Rick told before I turned to coach Winters.

"So what can't I do. I don't want to do anything wrong."

"Well technically all you have to do it catch the ball from center…"

"Which is me."

"Okay Rick I was getting to that. That's another good thing that you guy get along okay because if not it could have been bad."

"Really?" What could be bad if two players didn't get along?

"Yeah it can be bad just trust me."

"Okay you were saying that I catch the ball from Rick then what?"

"Well you run the play."

"But if you can't then you do what you think is best." Wow Rick knew a lot about it I guess it is from starting ever play.

"Well who appointed you coach, Rick."

"Sorry."

"So what can I do?" Coach looked at me and grinned.

"Anything if you can't run the play like Rick said do what you think is best. You can pass the football, that's the retrievers job, or you could hand it off to the running backs, or you could run with the ball. Is there anything that you would like to add Rick?" he asked grinning at us and then Rick started.

"Okay just to let you know Randy and Dalton usually are running backs. Mike and Jared are our two main retrievers. I think that is all I wanted to add for now."

"So Pony will you do it?" Coached asked me and he and Rick looked at me.

"I-I…." Then the both gave me puppy-dog eyes, Rick is eighteen and Coach is I don't know old, and they were giving me puppy-dog eyes. Well I guess I could give it a try. But I wondered how long they would sit there with puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, okay just stop I will try. But I'm not promising anything."

"Yes!"Then they high-fived and the bell rang we had to go.

"Well I will see you two tomorrow. Don't forget to wear your jerseys tomorrow."

"Okay bye." We both left his office.

"See ya later Rookie."

"Bye Rick." He nodded and we went to our lockers.

The rest of the day went by like normal. Except during lunch I went to the library to start do some of the homework I knew I would have on the weekend. I started my paper on Romeo and Juliet since we had just finished it in English and I had a paper due on Monday. I usually did my homework for the weekend on Friday night but since I had a game, I knew I couldn't. I met Johnny and Two-Bit outside after school since Steve had to go straight to work.

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Hey" then we started our walk and Two-Bit told us about all the stuff he told his teachers today. I wasn't really listening just laughing when he said something funny. By the time we go to the house me and Johnny were laughing so hard since Two-Bit decided to walk backwards all the way to the house and then he tripped over a can and fell flat on his back in front of the house. I went inside and started my homework, while Two-Bit watched Mickey Mouse and Johnny came into the kitchen with me and did his homework. At five, I put three chickens in the oven, since we eat like horses and most likely some if not all of the gang would be here and made some vegetables but no peas since of what happened last time. Darry and Soda would be home by six. I finished my homework and helped Johnny right his paper for his English class. We finished and went to watch t.v. with Two-Bit. Then I finished dinner and Darry and Soda came home. Steve and Dally followed them. So I was right the whole gang was going to stay.

"Hey ya'll" Two-Bit greeted them from the sofa.

"Dinner's ready." Then we all went in the kitchen and started to eat.

"So Pony did the coach tell you position you would be playing yet?"

"Yea he did."

"So dummy are you goin' tell us or not?" Steve asked.

"He said that if we ever got the chance to make any field goals that I would do them."

"Well that not a big deal" of course those words came out of Steve's mouth and Dally hit him upside of the head.

"Yes it is Pony don't let him tell you different we all are proud of you." Johnny told me trying to reassure me.

"I wasn't finished yet." Well I was done eating but that wasn't what I meant and the gang knew it.

"Go on and tell us Pone." Soda's voice told me.

"He said he wanted me to play quarter back." Shock and excitement came across all their faces. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground being tickled to death by the gang.

"Okay you guys please stop, I just ate." I manage to tell them between gasps.

"Wow my brother quarter back." Darry told me as he ruffled my hair.

"Yup, I think I'm going to go to bed. See ya'll tomorrow."

"Night." I walked to the bedroom and fell to sleep as soon as Soda came in and put his arm around me.

"Good Night Soda." Yawned out.

"Night Pony."

* * *

Okay next chapter is finally the game but don't expect it to be all technical with all the positions right. Since I don't know all about it but I looked up some things and I will try. I am open to any and all suggestions. I am trying to update each day but don't be disappointed if I don't. I have made this my top story. Please review. Thanks minato4ever for reviewing.


	11. Friday Post Game

I know that I said that this would be the game but I had to get this out. Sorry but please do read it. I was eight pages and I didn't want it to be too long. But it is the longest chapter yet. So please read it eventhough the game will be the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Hey Pony, wake up." I rolled over even though Soda told me to get up I just wanted a couple more minutes. I would just close my eyes for a minute. Then jumping up and down on top of me Soda started to tickle me.

"Come on Pony you gotta get up."

"Okay I'm up." I got up and went and took a quick shower and went back into the bedroom to get dressed while Soda and Darry did breakfast. The rest of the gang was in the living room, so I went and put on a pair of jeans and put my football uniform in bag except my jersey which I put on. I look to see how it looked I just didn't want to be late and I had to read breakfast. But my hair was greased to there was no use in looking to see if it looked okay.

"Pony, breakfast." Darry yelled as I picked up my book-bag and football bag and placed them in the living room. Then headed to the kitchen where everyone was. I walked in and took my seat. When I looked up they were all looking at me.

"Wow Pony that uniform makes you look tuff." Two-Bit told me eating some eggs.

"Um… Thanks"

"We'll see you tonight."

"Okay Soda, I'll tell you guys how the game goes." They all started laughing. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"You"

"Thanks Two-Bit."

"What he means is Pony were all coming." Soda explained.

"You guys don't have to."

"I asked you the other night and you said it was fine."

"It is Soda but ya'll most likely have better things to do."

"Well we don't so you can stop trying to get us out of goin'." Steve broke in to my and Soda conversation.

"Okay you guys can come if you want. But don't get embarrassed when I make a complete fool of myself." Great I just left myself open to be the start of their jokes.

"You do that every day Pony." They all busted out laughing. I got up and put the dishes in the sink.

"Well Two-Bit I learned from the master." I told him that I pushed him out of his chair.

"You guys better get going or you'll be late. I'll do the dishes." Darry told us. We all got up. Dally had to do how knows what, Soda had work and Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, and me had school.

"Hey Pony. If I don't see you later good luck today. I get off at six and it starts at six-thirty right?"

"Yeah okay thanks. Bye." I left and put my stuff in the back seat of Steve's car.

"See ya' later Pony. Bye ya'll"

"Bye Soda. Bye Dally." We all yelled at them as we drove off to school. At school, I got my stuff out and went to the coach's office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." I walked in with my bag and backpack. "Hey Pony. Come on in." The red chairs were there from yesterday and so was Rick. What was he doing here? Not that I don't mind.

"Hey Rookie."

"Hey" I took the see by Rick he had his jersey on too but his had MASON on the back with the number 13.

"Rick is going to stay with us again today."

"Cool."

The whole first block we talked about plays and other football stuff and beat Marshall High School. Coach told me not to worry and to me and Rick to meet him here at the end of the day. The rest of the day went by like normal once again at lunch I went to the library to finish my paper. I had signed in, went, and sat at a table by the back wall that was made out of nine large windows. So the sunlight shined through the windows which provided more light then most of the lights in the area. I had been sitting there for about five minutes when a hand came on my shoulders. I all most jumped out of my skin. I turned around fearfully to see who it was it was.

"Hey Rookie. What are you doing here?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Homework, you?" he had a set across the table from me. Then he took a sandwich from his backpack.

"I saw your friends and asked them what lunch they had and told me you had this one. So I tried to figure out there you might be. The boy with the black eyes said that you told him that you were going to do your homework here. I figured that I'd come see how you were doing. So how are you doin'?"

"Okay, you?" I almost done with my paper, just a sentence or two and it would be done. Then I would have the weekend free.

"Good, you're not nervous about the game?"

"Not really I mean I told you that I don't think that I'm good enough to play. But it was ya'll choice, so I can't say that I didn't warn you." Finally my stuff was done. What time is it any way? The clock said that I still had twenty-five minutes left. Well the gang was gone to hang out at the Dingo so I didn't have anything better done. I might as well go walk around outside. I picked up my papers and put them in my backpack.

"Are you done?"

"Yea."

"You want to go practice a little for tonight?"

"I guess." I had nothing better to do.

"Come on Coach doesn't have a class this block lets go get a ball." I signed out and left with Rick we walked to the Coach's office. It was open so we walked right in and he was sitting behind his desk but he looked up when we walked in.

"Hey what can I do for you boys?"

"Well we're going to go practice some before lunch is over. We wanted to know if we can borrow a ball."

"Yea here ya' go." He tossed a ball to Rick

"Thanks" Then we walked to the football field despite some of the look from some of the Socs however these were ones that weren't on the team. We passed the ball and he hiked the ball to me a couple of times. Then there were a bunch of cheerleaders watching us. However, we didn't pay attention to them.

"Hey you want to play a little one on one?" How in the world do you play one on one in football.

"Okay, how?"

"Great, all you have to go is go from the thirty-yard line to end zone and the other person is five yards away. You get two tries to do it. I'll show you, I get ball first."

"Okay." He went to the thirty-yard line and I went to the twenty-five yard line.

"One, Two, Three." Then he took off toward the end zone but I couldn't let him get by so I tackled him before he got halfway there. He got up with a shocked look on his face yet grinning all the way. He go up and counted again and I was at the seventeen yard line. But this time I didn't let him gain three yards.

"Nice goin' Rookie. Okay your turn." I jogged over to the thirty-yard line, counted to three and took off Rick tried to tackle me but I moved out of the way. He got up and tried to catch me but I was in the end zone and I heard several cheers. Rick jogged over to me.

"That was awesome you jumped out of the way." Then a couple of the girls came over to us.

"Hey boys." Two blonds had came over to us. They weren't soc or grease.

"Hey." Rick answered and I nodded. I am usually quite around girls if not most people.

"I'm Cara and this is Mady." The taller girl introduced herself and then pointed to the girl beside her.

"I'm" Rick started but that is all he got out.

"I know who you guys are. You're Rick Mason and that is Ponyboy Curtis who is playing quarter back tonight." Mady told us.

"Yep, he is." Rick said grinning. There aren't many greaser girls on the cheerleading squad. But most of the girls on the team seem to get along when they are together but not much other than that. I think there are a total of four greasers on the squad. Which is three more than on the Varsity football team. Yup I thought there would be at least one other greaser but I was wrong. Even on Darry's team, there had been six or seven greasers. But of course with my luck I didn't have any. Then the bell sounded which meant lunch was over.

"See you boys later." Cara told us before she and Mady took off but she said bye.

"Bye" we both said.

"See ya' later Rookie."

"See ya' Rick." I left and the rest of the school day went by like normal. Then I the end of the day Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny came by my locker as I was getting my stuff.

"Hey Pone."

"Hey ya'll. How ya' doin'?"

"Good. So are you coming home and then coming back later?"

"No coach said he wanted to me and Rick to meet him in his office after school. I don't know what about but I don't want to get him mad."

"Yea I guess having a coach mad at you wouldn't be a good thing. Well we'll see you before the game."

"Okay Steve." I finished getting my stuff out of my locker and put them in my book bag.

"Ya' want us to take that home for you." Johnny asked.

"Yea thanks." Instead of Johnny taking it, Two-Bit grabbed it.

"Wow do you actual keep books and stuff in here?"

"Yea that's what it's for."

Rick came over to us.

"Hey Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit."

"Hey Rick." Two-Bit speaker and Johnny and Steve nodded.

"Hey Rookie. I'm ready whenever you want to go to the coach's office."

"See ya'll later."

"Good luck tonight."

"Bye"

Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny said as they left and me and Rick went to Coach Winters office. The school was empty except for a few teachers. The JV team had a game that started right after school so they were at the field house. Most of the varsity players went home but a few were staying to watch the JV team. The door was open and the coach was sitting behind his desk like he always was.

"Hey I just wanted to tell ya'll that I appreciate all the work you guys have been putting in. Rick you have changed over the last couple of weeks and you have become a better sport at the game by trying a lot harder at practice. Ponyboy you have tried hard to learn the plays and have accepted one of the hardest positions on the team. I just wanted to say that I wish you both luck tonight. Be at the field house at a quarter to seven. Thanks for coming."

Wow he actual acted like we had won the championship and I haven't even played in a game yet.

"Thanks coach." We told him and then we left. Me and Rick took our football bags with us.

"Hey you want to change and then go watch the JV game."

"Okay." We went into the bathroom and changed our pants and put our socks, cleats, and pads on.

"Hey put your bag in my truck you can get it after the game."

"Okay thanks."

Then we watched the JV game. Me and Rick talked about what they would have done. The varsity cheerleaders were couple of row down and were all dressed in there cheerleading stuff. One turned around and saw me and Rick at the top by our self's. She was a greaser even though she had her dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail I could tell. Also because I saw her walk to her house a couple time when me and Johnny were coming home from the movies. Then Cara and Mady saw us and then they pulled her up with them. She was in the same grade as me. What was her name? I think it was Alexis. Yea that was it Alexis. She was average height and she had really pretty dark brown eyes, I never talked to her but she always seemed real nice for living on the greaser side of town. She never wore all the make up like most of the greaser girls wore.

"Hey we saw ya'll sitting up here all by yourself so can we join you?"

"Yea I guess you can." Rick answered him. Cara sat on one side of Rick and Mady sat in between us. She pushed her self between us. But Alexis wasn't like that.

"Can I sit here?" he soft voice asked and pointed to the space beside me.

"Yea sure." She sat down by me as the opposing team scored.

"Oh yea this is Alexis, she is my friends cousin so I told her I would help her with cheerleading." Cara told us.

"Hi I'm Rick." Then he, Cara, and Mady started talking again.

"Hey I'm Ponyboy." She smiled.

"I know."

"Really?"

"Yea I heard a lot about you." she was still smiling and I grinned at her.

"So you're a cheerleader." How dumb could I be? I know that answer really. But she thought it was funny because she grinned.

"Yea so you're a football player." We both laughed

"That's what they tell me."

"So what else do you like to do?"

"I don't know. A bunch of stuff."

" I have any idea why don't we play twenty questions and you have to answer honesty."

"Okay. Alexis you ask me first."

"Have any siblings?"

"Yea I have two brothers but sometimes it feels like I have four more. What about you?"

"I have an older brother. What are their names and age?"

"Darry is twenty and Soda is seventeen. The other four who I consider my brothers is the gang. How 'bout your brother?"

"Danny is nineteen. I know who your brothers are man you have better looks than Soda." Wow, she thought I looked good well the hottest girl that I had ever seen before now had nothing on her but she had a personality. She looked shocked. "Please tell me that I didn't say that out loud." She looked really embarrassed now. I moved close to her ear.

"It's okay because you are much prettier than any girl I have ever seen and even if you weren't you have a great personality." She smiled at me and we talked about our families and stuff we like to do. We both liked books and a lot of the same things. I told her about my parents and she said that she was sorry. We both forgot that Rick and them were even there we just kept talking and not caring about anything.

"Pony do you like movies?"

"Yea. Well since we said we were being honest I love them." She grinned.

"Me, too. No one in my family likes them as much as I do and I don't like going alone. So I haven't been to one in a while"

"My brothers and friends don't like them as much as I do. But I could take you to one sometime if you want to go to one."

"How about tomorrow night? If you're not busy that is."

"No I'm not busy."

Then the cheerleading coach called up and told the cheerleaders that is was six-thirty and they had to warm-up.

"I'll see you after the game Pony to tell you were I live. Hey Cara do you have a pen?"

"Yea here." She gave it to her without any questions.

"You can give me your number if you want to that is?"

"Of course" I took the pen and wrote my number on her hand. She, Cara, and Mady stood up.

"Good luck to night you guys."

"Thanks." Me and Rick both said. Cara and Mady started to walk off and Rick was yelling tell the team that they should have blocked the other teams player which made it into the end zone. I think they were hopeless.

"Good luck Pony. You'll do fine I'll cheer for you."

"Alexis you better hurry up or the coach will get mad." Cara told her as they started down the bleachers with the rest of the girls.

"Okay Cara I'm coming."

"Bye Pony."

"Bye Alexis. I really enjoyed talking to you and…" I didn't know what to say I wanted to say something but I didn't know what.

"Sorry Pony I got to go. Good luck." Then she kissed my forehead.

"Thanks I will need it." I grinned and she grinned back at me.

"See you later or I will call you." She left and the I turned back to face front when I saw the gang. Then I knew they saw the whole thing from the way they were coming up the bleachers and the look on their faces. Then I knew it was coming.

* * *

I am really sorry about no doing the actual game. =( Thanks for reading it is 11:36 p.m. where I am at now and I need to go take a shower. I think that I am going to get a head start on the next chapter after though. I will post it as soon as it is done, which is most likely tomorrow. I am trying to update every day and so far I think I am doing okay on that. Please tell me what you think about Alexis and what the gang might think. I wasn't planning on adding her but I thought that Pony might need someone and I wanted to give the gang something to say when they arrived. By the way I wanted to say thanks to WordsANDpaper and minato4ever for the all the review they help me keep going. So please everyone review. All ideas are welcome.


	12. First Game

Sorry, this is one of my shortest chapter yet. Just to let you know ahead of time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

The gang came up and around me and Rick.

"So Pony is this why you didn't come home with us? I thought your coach wanted to talk to you." Two-Bit asked.

"Yea he did then we decided to watch the JV's game."

"Well what's the score?" Steve asked and I started to look at eh scoreboard when Darry and Dally blocked my view.

"haha so you haven't been watching the game." The whole gang and Rick laughed great I could feel my ears getting red.

"No I was talking okay."

"It's okay Pony but I didn't know you were into girls." Soda told me as he took a seat by me.

"Hey Pony is that the coach?" Rick asked as he pointed over to the field house. Yup that was him which meant we would have to go.

"Yeah, we got to go. See ya'll later."

"Bye good luck." They all said that at the same time like they had practiced it or something.

"Yea Pony don't get distracted and be looking at the cheerleader and get hit on the head."

"Very funny Two-Bit and if I did get hit on the head at least I wouldn't go brain dead like you would." I told him as me and Rick left and went into the field house. The JV game was over and I looked at the score board 28 to 7 we lost. It was getting dark and by the time we would started to play it would be dark. The rest of the guys from the team began to show and soon the whole team was there and then the coach started to talk.

"Okay we need to go out there and try to score some points. I know you guys can do it you just have to put a foot forward and make it reality. I have seen what you guys can do at practice. Just let's go out there and show Marshall what we are made up of. Okay let's get out there and play some ball."

"Yea." We yelled back.

"Pony you and Rick are in front." Me and Rick went to the door with our helmets in our hand.

"What does he mean we are in front nothing except we go out the door first."

We got out to the door of the field house it was dark except for the lights pointing on the field. The time we had been in the been in the locker room was enough time for the field's yard lines to be redone. The home bleachers were full and there was even some people even standing by the fence and others on the ground outside of the fenced in field.

"Okay boys lets got." He walked out the door and me and Rick followed him and the others went on both sides of us. Wow there were a lot of people here yelling and cheering for us. I looked up at the bleachers and tried to find the gang. It took a minute then I saw them and when Soda saw me he waved. Then Steve whispered something to him which was most likely 'you know he can't see you'. Darry was sitting beside him with Dally on the other side with Johnny beside him. They looked cool and it looked like they were either looking for me or at something near the team. I looked at Johnny as he looked at me I think and I smiled. Two-Bit was sitting next to Steve who was next to Soda of course. We walked to the bench and as they played the national anthem. Then the gamed they were visiting team, we had to kick off to them.

"Okay Pony you're the punter so try to get the ball far as you can down the field. Okay guys let's see what you can do." We put our helmets on and the defense headed off to the field. Coach had said that I would play offence and defense. I punted the ball and it went passed the fifty-yard line and all the way to the twenty-yard line. One of the opposing teams caught it and started toward us. Then we all moved toward them. I saw the guy with the ball so I ran toward him dogging their offence players. I ran toward him and tackled him. The referee blew his whistle and then some of my teammates patted me on my back before we huddled.

"Okay don't let them get pasted me." Randy told us.

There quarterback was getting to throw the ball to one of his players that was open since I was closer to the quarterback I went and ran up to him again and tackled him. As I did this the ball fell out of his hands. Then the people around the ball quit trying to tackle each other and went for the ball but I jumped off their quarterback and jumped on it and several people jumped on top of me. Man, so this is what the bottom of the pile felt like. I heard a loud whistle and the people started to get off. I got up off the ground, I guess those football games at the lot helped, everyone around me had their helmets off. So I took my helmet off and handed the ball to the referee. Then everyone was going back to their side lines. Rick came over to me.

"Great job Pony." I just smiled.

"Okay guys we have to hold them. This is the first time this year that the opposite team hasn't had a point by now." He looked at me "Great job just pass the ball to whoever's open."

"Okay" we all went out on two the field with our helmets. We had sixty yards to go to make a touchdown. Rick took the ball and got ready to toss it to me.

"Down, Set.." I didn't even hear the next thing he said because the ball was in my hands and I saw one of my teammates open about thirty yards away and so I threw it and he caught it and was tackled. But he caught it. We lined up again without huddling. Rick hiked the ball to me and I looked there was no one open and a couple of huge guys were coming toward me so I ran toward the end zone. I dogged people as they tried to tackle me. The whole time all I heard was "Run Pony." I kept going. Soon I crossed the end zone light. Soon all of the offence players on the team were over toward me patting me on the back. Rick put his hand around my shoulders. Then I looked up at the bleachers and I went to where the gang was sitting. They were all yelling along with everyone else in the stands. I looked down in front of the stands and I saw Alexis and she was cheering and for some reason I thought she was just cheering for me and not like the whole team like she was really doing.

"Great job Pony, I told you that you could do it. Now go kick a field goal. I walked out to the field with the team and Rick held the ball as I took a couple steps back then went and cleared the field goal. I then I had kick the ball to them like I had to do in the middle of the game. I kicked to them and they didn't get very far because we tackled them. They now had four tries to gain ten yards. We didn't let them so the ball was turned over to us. When I got the ball I threw it to Randy and then he was tackled. The next time I threw it to someone else who fumbled it when they were tackled. It went back and forth like this for a while until Marshall had the ball and somehow pasted four of our guys. I couldn't help since I was on the other side of the field. They made and touchdown and the field goal. Great now the score was tied. They then kicked the ball to us and Adam, who happened to be Paul Holden's younger brother, and he took off. While he was starting to run I tackled guy after guy trying to distract them and keep them from going after Adam. But Adam was tacked and fumbled the ball. Then they managed to throw the ball to one of their players who Jared was supposed to be guarding. Great now it was half time and the score was 7 to 14. We all went into the field house.

"Come on guys we can come back at least we have some points on the scoreboard." We went out to the field while the cheerleaders were still cheering. The rest of the half was same by the ball just going back and forth. We had the ball and were at the fifty-yard line and there was no one I could pass the ball to so I took off running and made a touchdown and then I made the field goal. The bleachers and cheerleaders were going nuts. I looked up at the clock we only had a minute left and it was the other teams ball. I knew that they would make a touchdown. We lined up and then instead of going after the ball I looked and saw one of the guys open and the quarterback looking at him. I ran toward him and then the quarterback threw the ball I jumped up and caught it. I started to run the opposite way I was going and I glanced up at the clock it showed that I thirty second left I had seventy yards to the end zone. I took off and I had a people following me but I kept running. Somehow, I made it to the end zone just as a whistle blew. Did I just make the winning touchdown? I was met by the whole football team yelling and jumping up and down. Soon the cheerleaders were over by us. I saw Alexis and she was jumping up and down with Cara and Mady. Then the gang came over along with several of the players parents. I wonder what they were going to say?

* * *

Sorry for leaving it here but I wanted to put Alexis and the gang reaction in the next chapter. Another reason is that it is midnight and I am tired so I will try to update tomorrow. I just want to thank


	13. Buddy

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Alexis came over to me and took off my helmet.

"You're a great." She looked into my eyes.

"So were you." she then leaned in and we kissed in the end zone. I felt a hand on my shoulder great it was probably one of the gang. I pulled back wow she was a great kisser. I turned to see whose hand was on my shoulder and it wasn't one of the gang it was Rick with Cara and Mady near him.

"Well I guess you make the winning touchdown and you get a girl I guess I will have to try that some time." Rick told me and patted my back, as the coach came over to us. The gang stayed back talking to each other.

"Great job Pony I told you that you could do it."

"Yea." Then I turned back to Alexis.

"So are we going to the movies tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Of course I told you I would go with you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you won the game and made all the touchdowns and you were great at defense. That last touchdown was awesome the way you intersected it and made it all the way to the end zone. I thought you would want to go out someone better than me." she looked really sad.

"Listen Alexis I don't think I would go out with someone else even if you paid me to." she smiled at this. I can't believe I just met her today. It felt like I had known her forever.

"Ponyboy you are best, nicest person I ever met." She most not know a lot of people. But before I could tell her she started talking. "I know a lot of people." Wow it was like she could read my mind sometime.

"Thanks Alexis I think you're nice too." We both grinned. She looked around and then back at me.

"My parents are here so I have to go. Why don't you come over to my house at one to meet my parents? Do you know where I live?"

"Yea. I don't know though what if they don't like me." She laughed and it sounded really pretty like bells.

"Wow a tough greaser like you worried to meet my parents. Who would have known?"

"I don't want to mess things up because I really want to take you to the movies. How tough to you think I am anyways?" I asked her. I never thought of myself as tough by any greaser girl, yet she wasn't like any greaser girl I ever met.

"I think you're pretty tough and cool. But I really have to go."

"Okay I'll see you at your house at one." Then we kissed for a while and everyone around us was still celebrating.

"I have a question for you."

"Yea Alexis?"

"When do I get to meet your brothers and friends?"

"How about after I meet your parents? I could take you to see Soda if he is working and Darry is off and I don't know about the rest of the gang."

"Okay. See you tomorrow at one."

"Bye Alexis."

"Bye Ponyboy." Then she waved and left to go find her parents. I didn't want to keep the gang waiting so I said bye to the coach and left to go find the gang. Everyone else was starting to leave. Where is Rick at he had my bag in his car? Then I saw him over by the fence leaning aginst it.

"Hey Rookie." He looked up.

"Hey Rick."

"You want your bag out of my car?" Had he been waiting for me? We got up and walked to his car.

"Yea have you been waiting on me?"

"Yea."

"Sorry you should have told me and would have got it." He smiled and opened his car and handed me my bag.

"I could have but you just won the game for us and you were talking and kissing Alexis and I didn't want to interrupt." Great he was acting just like I thought the gang would.

"I didn't win the game."

"Yea you kinda did you made all three touchdowns and the two field goals. Also you tried your hardest to keep the other team form scoring and they only did because you're only one person and you couldn't be everywhere. If you hadn't played then we would have been creamed. Thanks."

"For what?" He was the one who gave me rides and told me about stuff that I had missed when the season first started and he didn't treat me like dirt like most people.

"For letting me feel what it's like to win a high school football game."

"Well you know what you better get used to it because we are going to win again." I told him with confidence we would win another game.

"Thanks Rookie."

"See you later Rick." I took my bag as he got in his car and made my way over to Darry's truck where the gang was.

"Hey ya'll sorry to keep ya'll waiting."

"No problem Pony we were having fun." Soda told me and then I knew it would start.

"Wow how…I mean…what...?"

"Gosh Pony I don't think I ever saw Two-Bit speechless." Dally said, I hadn't seen him either for the fact he always had something to say.

"So Pony how does it fell to be the hot shot football player?" Darry asked.

"I am no hot shot. I just played football."

"Well for one thing you won the game and second I don't I ever seen anyone play like that you should have seen yourself it was really cool to watch." Now Darry was complementing me.

"Thanks"

"You were really great Pony."

"Thanks Johnny."

"So.." Two-Bit started. "It seemed like you and that girl were doing more than just talkin'."

"So Ponyboy where did you met here." Steve asked.

"Hold up why don't we go to the Dingo and get something to eat to celebrate and then we can ambush Pony. My treat."

"Okay" we all chorused. Then me, Johnny and Dally hopped in the bed of the truck while Darry drove and Two-Bit rode shotgun and Steve and Soda in the back seat. I love riding in the bed of the truck and so does Dally and Johnny. We stayed quite most of the way, well I should say that me, Johnny and Dally did because the rest of the gang was talking about who knows what we couldn't hear them. But Dally broke our silence.

"Hey Pony"

"Yea Dally."

"I know you only think that I like and am proud of Johnny." Johnny smiled at that it is all he ever wants is for Dally to be proud of him. Johnny is the only thing Dally loves. "But I am really proud to call you my buddy and I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks Dal." Wow did Dallas Winston just say he was proud of me?

"But you two tell anyone I said that I will get you both, understand?" He still acted like the same old Dal.

"Yea of course." Johnny told him. Dally looked at me.

"Yea I won't tell and if I did they won't believe me anyways." We all laughed as we pulled into the Dingo. We hopped out of the back and the gang got out. Then we walked into the Dingo and we went to a booth. So we could all fit. Normal three people can fit on one side of a booth but since me and Johnny are small four of us can sit on one side. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda sat on one side with Steve in the middle and Soda on the inside. I sat on the inside on our side with Johnny beside me and Darry by him and Dally on the outside like Two-Bit. A brown-headed waitress came over to our table, I guess that she wasn't good enough for the gang to hit on her. Two-Bit usually went for blonds. Walking over to us she kept her head down.

"I'm Kelly and I'll be your waitress. So can I take your drink orders?" She looked up for the first time and a smile came across her face. "Oh my your.." I knew the next word she would say was 'Soda' since he was the best looking greaser in town. "Ponyboy." Wait did she just say my name. The gang was looking at me and grinning.

"Ponyboy I heard about the game tonight. Congratulations. So what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a Pepsi." I told her. I thought she would go to the guys next but she just left.

"Wait you didn't.. Oh never mind." Steve tried to stop her but gave up.

"Gosh Pony now I guess we have to worry about you and girls to." Soda told me. Well he wouldn't have to worry about me because I like Alexis.

"Now Darry has to worry about both of you." Dally informed us.

"Great just what I need." Just then Kelly came back with our or my drink.

"Sorry I forgot what would you guys like to drink?" She never took her eyes off of me so I looked down.

"Pepsi" Soda said and the rest of the gang nodded.

"So six more Pepsis."

"Yup." Then she left. We were looking at our menus.

"Do ya'll know what ya'll want." We all nodded. I wanted a burger and fries.

"Well speaking of girls" Two-Bit started. I thought we were talking food and drinks. Oh well.

"Who was talking about girls?" Soda asked.

"Well you just were. So Pony whose the chick?" Great leave it to him. I didn't say anything as Kelly brought their drinks.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat? Pony?"

"I think I'll have a burger and fries."

"Okay the rest of you"

They told her there orders. Man is this what Soda fells like, no he sorta likes it. I thought it was wrong way did she treat me differently just because I was playing football.

"So Pony who is she?" this time Steve brought it up and they all looked at me.

"Tell now or else." Why in the world was Dally so interested just because this is the first girl I liked and was taking on a date, which they didn't know about, yet. I was the only one in the gang that hadn't had a girl friend or a date, even Johnny had been on a couple of dates. That just didn't appeal to me until I met Alexis.

"A girl." Darry laughed which was rare but it was becoming more and more since football.

"Really I never would have guess."

"Well Darry what do you want to know?" I was getting tired of their games and I was also just tired in general. Kelly came with our food. Hopeful that will shut them up.

"What's her name?" Johnny asked great I never thought he would bring it up. They all looked at me.

"Alexis" I whispered as I took a bite of my burger.

"What grade is she in?" Darry asked.

"Freshman."

"Gosh you know you can say more than one word right kid." I nodded and ate some of my fries.

"Where did you meet her?" Soda asked and without think of Dally comment I answered.

"Game"

"Are you going on a date?" Steve asked.

"Yea" I was almost done with my burger and fries and so was everyone else.

"Where?" Darry asked.

"Movies" Would they ever stop.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ya'll ready?"

"Yup Darry it doesn't seem like well get much out of the kid so we will have to get it out of him one way or another." Two-Bit glared at me one he said it. Darry paid and we left sitting where we sat last time.

"So kid you got a date?"

"Yea Dal I do."

"Come on Pony tell us about her. You asked me and I told you everything." Johnny was right.

"Tell me what you want to know."

"What are ya'll doing tomorrow?" Dally asked.

"She want me to meet her parents. She asked when she would get to met you guys and I told her we would have to see and that she most likely could met Darry and Soda. Then she was going to go home and I was going to take her to the movies later."

"So she want to me us."

"Yea Dal she does. Any thing else?"

"Where did you met her?"

"Well Johnny she's in the same graduating class as me. But during lunch I finished my paper in the library and Rick came in there and asked me if I wanted to play one-on-one football. We played and two cheerleaders came over Cara and Mady. Then after school, we were watching the JV game and they came up to us and Alexis was with them and they sat with us. Me and Alexis talked and stuff." By then we were home and man I was tired.

"Pony you look tired." Darry told me what I thought.

"Yea I'm going to sleep." I started to go down the hall.

"Hey Pony."

"Yea Dal."

"Bring her by and I'll meet her since she want to met us." The whole gang looked at me.

"Okay, yes she wants to meet you guys and if you don't want to meet her that is fine but I am tired and I am going to sleep. So good night."

I went to the bedroom and changed clothes and laid down on the bed and as soon as I did I fell to sleep. I didn't even hear or fell Soda when he came to bed.

Sorry once again it is not as long but it is midnight and I am tired. So, I will try to start writing earlier. Please review. I was trying to figure out if I should leave the story in Pony's Point of view or do some of the gang, Rick and Alexis, I posted it as a poll on my Profile. So please vote to let me know.


	14. Water, Hot Sauce, and Mud

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

I woke up and noticed that Soda was still asleep with his arm over me. I slipped out from his sleeping body and got some closed to take a shower. I glanced in Darry's room he was asleep. I made my way to the bathroom but I looked in the living room to see if Johnny stayed over. Johnny was sleeping, so what Dally, Two-Bit and Steve. Dally was stretched out in Darry's armchair and the rest of the gang was staring the sofa. I left them alone knowing that Dally can be dangerous when you wake him because he comes up swinging. After my shower I walked back to the bedroom to find Soda still asleep, I looked in Darry's room and then in the living room, they were all asleep. I walked through the living room looking at the clock, 6:19. I might as well sit on the porch while they sleep. I crept through the living room trying not to wake anyone and to my surprise; no one woke up or moved. I sat down on the porch just like I had a week ago. It had only been a week since I was asked to be on the football team. Now I had a date with a really pretty, smart girl. I had made three touchdowns, counting the winning one. Today I would go met Alexi's parents and take her to the movies. She also wanted to meet the gang and Dally had said he would meet her. The sun began to rise and the black sky went to a purple. Then the red, orange, and golds came. I heard the shower running. Most likely Darry, boy would I be in trouble if he caught me out here. I might as well get up and start breakfast. I opened the door and made sure it didn't slam shut and not to wake up anyone as I went into the kitchen. I looked in the freezer and saw that there was no cake. Soda was asleep so I guess that I could make it. I don't usually make cake, so I got out all the cake stuff and started mixing. I put it our usually cake pan and started to get the eggs out when the bathroom door opened and Darry came in the kitchen fully dressed and shaved.

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Hey Dar." We spook only above a whisper.

"Are you cooking a cake?"

"Yea." We sat down at the table not saying anything.

"So Dal said that you are going to let Alexis meet the gang."

"Yea, she wants me to met her parents and then she wants to meet ya'll."

"You're meting her parents?"

"Yea"

"What do you think about that?"

"Okay I guess. I just hope they don't total hate me." I grinned.

"I don't think they will. You're an okay kid, any girl would be glad to go out with you." I looked at the cake wow Darry and I had been talking long enough for the cake to me done I took it out of the oven and turned it upside down on a plate. Then I started making the icing.

"Are you going to let her met the gang?"

"I think so. That is if you guys what to meet her, Darry."

"Yea I want to met her after what I saw yesterday. I don't think I ever even seen you talk to a girl before that." I started to put icing on the cake and then I placed it in the freezer and started cooking the eggs, bacon and toast.

"Okay I'll bring her to see you, since Dally wants to meet her too."

"Good, you want some help." Looking at me cooking the eggs and bacon.

"It's okay I got it. You work to hard anyway and you could have slept in."

"Yea then I wouldn't have got to talk to you." he told me grinning. The food was done and I put it on plates.

"I really miss talking to you like this Pony." I missed him just being my big brother that liked to have fun but that had all changed when mom and dad died.

"Yea me too."

"We should do more stuff together. I know you don't think that I love you as much as Soda but I do. I think that we should talk and do more stuff ya' know like we used to."

"Yea that would be cool." I got the cake out of the freezer.

"I think I know what we can do first." He glanced toward the living room.

"Me too." I wonder what would happen if we put hot sauce in his mouth since he slept with it open.

"Got any ideas on how?"

"We could put hot sauce in Two-Bit's mouth. Steve and Johnny might like to get pulled to the ground."

"Yea what about Dally?" Dally, what should we do to Dally? How would he take ice water meeting his face?

"What about a nice morning shower?"

"Put him in the shower?"

"No dumping ice water on his face."

"Okay I'll get a bucket you get the hot sauce." I went and got the hot sauce and started to put it in a cup so it would be easier to dump in his mouth. Darry came in with a 5-gallon bucket filled halfway with water.

"You know that your chair is going to get wet?"

"Yea but I think it's worth it. Are we going to do Soda?" We would have to.

"Yea, when he hears us he will jump up and come in the room."

"Let's see."

"What if we put a string and something for him to trip over in the door way and then some mud on the other side so he will kindly fall face first into the mud?" Darry was grinning and he went out the door and got a tarp and a bucket full of mud. We set up Soda's wake-up call making sure the door was shut so he wouldn't see it.

"Okay Pony you ready? I'll get Johnny and Steve. You get Dally and Two-Bit."

"No way Dally I'll kill me."

"Look you'll dump the sauce and now iced water on them and well take off running through the door l let open and then watch threw the window."

"Fine but if I go down I'm taking you with me."

"Okay let's go." I took the full glass of hot sauce and water in the other room. The water was easy to life since it had a handle on the side of the bucket that was made to hold to make it easy to scoop and sling stuff without the handle at the top. I held the side handle and the sauce. They were near each other so I could do them at the same time. I looked at Darry as he gently grabbed one of Johnny and Steve's feet. I placed the cup near Two-Bit lips and got the bucket ready.

"One, Two, Three, Now." Darry whispered and I dumped the sauce and then the water and took off as Darry pulled them in the floor. We looked in the window as Two-Bit jumped up and down and Dally cussed up a storm and Steve and Two-Bit helped him with that as Two-Bit ran and grabbed a beer and chugged it. Soda screamed and me and Darry were trying not to laugh. Then Soda walked into the living room covered in mud. They all looked angry.

"Who is the world did this?"

"I don't know Dal." Steve answered as Two-Bit drank glass of water after glass.

"Where are Darry and Pony?" Soda asked. Me and Darry couldn't keep quite any longer we busted out laughing. The gang came through the door. Dally looked ticked and the rest of the gang weren't too far behind his look.

"You two are so died." Dally warned and me and Darry took off and the gang chased us but ran around and went back to the house. We settled down and started to eat breakfast.

"Man it's already noon." Darry nodded and then we heard the door shut.

"I wonder where they went." Crap they were here. They walked in the kitchen.

"Hey ya'll." Darry and I greeted them.

They sat down; Soda was still covered in mud.

"Hey." They greeted. I gave them some cake and eggs.

"Come on guys you know it was funny." Darry tried to get them to talk.

"Yea it was." Dally told us and he was smiling at me. "So whose idea was it? I won't get mad." Dally not getting mad.

"It was all Pony's idea." Darry had just told me out.

"You're the one who said it would be good for us to do together."

"I have to admit that they were good pranks."

"Thanks Two-Bit. Soda you may want to take a shower if you're going to be at work at twelve-thirty."

"Yea." He went to take a shower.

"This is the best cake that ya'll have made in a long time."

"Well Steve Pony made it." Once again, Darry opened his mouth.

"Really Pony now you bake? What are we going to do with you?" I looked at Darry and then toward our room. He understood and we went and folded up the tarp and took it outside. Soda and Steve came out the door as we were going in.

"See ya'll later. Hey Pone bring Alexis by."

"Okay see ya'll later."

"Bye Soda. Bye Steve."

We walked in the house. I might as well start walking to her house.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Okay. Pony I'll be here."

"Yea I'll be here with Darry." So Dally and Darry would be here.

"Is it okay if I'm here Pony?"

"Of course Johnny I want you to meet her."

"I guess I will stay too."

"Yup what would the gang be without Two-Bit? Bye see ya'll later."

"Bye Pony good luck."

"Thanks" It was only about twenty minutes to get to her house. Her house was white and she had a wood porch that went across the front of the house. It looked like a nice house but it was still the type of house that belonged on this side of town. I walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. Thank goodness, Alexis answered the door.

"Hey Alexis."

"Hey Pony. Come on in. Mom, Dad Pony's here." I followed here into their living room and we sat on the couch. Then two people came into the room. Her mother looked like any older version of her and her father had dark brown hair that was shorter than mine but he was about 6' or 6'2".

"Hello you must be Ponyboy." Her father spoke his voice was deep. Her mother and father walked up to us and we stood.

"Yes sir. It's a pleaser to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

"Well Ponyboy I wish we could stay and talk some more but my sister is supposed to have her baby today and we were going to leave and go see her."

"That's okay I just wanted to come and formally introduce myself."

"Ponyboy from what I understand is that you're taking Alexis to a movie tonight."

"Yes Sir that was the plan." Darry was always polite with adults.

"Well then you two have fun it was nice meeting you, Ponyboy."

"You too Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

"Bye Alexis by home by twelve."

"Okay mom, dad. Love you bye."

"Bye Alexis. Ponyboy we will have to meet again at another time so we can talk some more." They went and got in there car and drove away.

"That went better than I thought. Shall we go to meet my family?"

"Yes let's go." We then started to walk to the DX.

* * *

Sorry my laptop is about to die and it is 12:30. I will try to write and update tomorrow but my cousin and step-cousin are spending tomorrow night and then we are going to Kings Dominion on Thursday so I will try to update as much as I can. Please vote on if I should keep it all in Pony's P.O.V. or change it every couple of chapters or so. Please vote on my profile and please review. If there is anything you would like to see just let me know and I will try to work it in.


	15. Meeting the Guys

Sorry it took me so long to update between reading other fanfics and Kings Dominion I was tired. That's why I started working on this chapter earlier and am posting it before ten at night which I usually do. It's seven-thirty now. Part of the chapter is in Alexis pov. I hope you guys like it so here it is.

Reminder: I don't own the orginal Outsiders characters

* * *

When we arrived at the DX, there was a couple of girls flirting with Soda who was at the cash register. When they left, me and Alexis walked in to where he and Steve where at. They were now pushing each other.

"Hey." They turned around to face us.

"Hey Pony." They walk toward us.

"Alexis, this is my brother Soda and this is our buddy Steve." Pointing each of them.

"Hi nice to meet you both." Soda then stuck out his hand and she put hers out and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you face to face Alexis." Then Steve did the same.

"So where did you get picked up by a guy like Pony?" Steve of course asked.

"I don't know. I saw my sister's friend go over and talk to them earlier and I went with them at the JV game. I asked if I could sit with him and he said that I could. So we talked and then I told him that I hadn't been to a movie in a while and he said that he could take me sometime. So we ended up making a date to go today."

"Okay you guys I think we should go because the rest of the gang wants to me you."

"Yea nice meting you guys." We left and headed to my house.

"They seem nice."

"Yea, so are you ready to meet the rest?"

"Yup." She looked at me with her dark brown eyes. I could see my house coming into view. Then we were at the house.

"Well were here."

"Okay so who all is here?" I opened the gate and we started toward the door. Mickey Mouse was playing on the TV and Two-Bit laughing as loud I knew that they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"The rest of the gang Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally and my brother Darry are all here." We were on the steps. She didn't say anything. "Don't worry Alexis it'll be fine." I had to smile and she did the same.

"Alright let's go." I opened the door and we walked into find Two-Bit and Johnny watching Mickey Mouse. Two-Bit was still laughing and Darry was in the arm chair reading the paper. Dally was nowhere to be seen but he told me he would be there so I guess he was somewhere.

"Hey guys." Trying to make our appearance known, they all turned and looked at us.

"Sorry, we didn't here ya'll come in." Johnny spoke first which was unusual for him.

"It's okay. Guys this is Alexis. Alexis this is my oldest brother Darry." Darry put down his paper and got up and came over to us and put his hand out. For the most part my brothers had good manners when they wanted to us them.

"Nice to meet you, Darry." She shook his hand.

"Same here."

"This is Johnny and Two-Bit." I pointed to each of them and they got off the couch.

"Hey." Was all Johnny said he was normal quite around girls after he and Steve had a talk once after Salvia started to hang around him. I don't know what all he said but Johnny was always quite around girls.

"Hello nice to meet you Johnny."

"I'm Two-Bit of course you knew that."

"Yes I did." We were all smiling. Then I remembered Dally.

"I thought Dally was going to be here."

"Who said I wasn't?" Dally was now leaning in the kitchen doorway. "So Pony is this Alexis?"

"Yes, Alexis this is Dally." She looked at him.

"Hello Dally"

"Hey."

"Well way don't we sit down instead of just standing around." Darry suggested. Alexis, Johnny and I sat on the couch with Dally on the arm of it near Johnny, Darry in the armchair and Two-Bit on the floor. Two-Bit turned toward Alexis who was sitting in the middle.

"Can I ask you a question Alexis?"

"Well Two-Bit I think you just did." They all laughed excepted Two-Bit.

"Hey I thought I was the funny one. Well can Alexis can I you another question after this one?"

"Yea go ahead ask me anything?" She managed to escape through her laughter.

"So what in the world do you guys talk about, I mean he so quite."

"Well he's a little quite but when he does talk it's like no one else is there." Wow so she really likes me. The whole gang was looking between Alexis and me. "Did I just say that out loud."

"Yup." When Two-Bit said that she looked like she was going to take off running.

"Pony I got to go I'll see you in two hours. That is if you still want to go if not I understand if you don't what to go with me." She frowned.

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?"

"Did I just embarrass you and you know all the girls at school want to go out with you. You can any of them…." I had to stop her, she looked so sad.

"I don't want any other girl." She looked at me and a small smile lit her face.

"Oh Pony." She wrapped her arms around my neck. I grinned at her and she blushed. "I have to go Pony but I'll meet you here."

"Okay Alexis. I'll see you then."

"Bye Ponyboy, it was nice to meet you all."

"Bye." They said at the same time as the door shut and she left. I looked at them and I knew they were going to start.

"Oh Pony, what are we going to do with you?"

"Shut up Two-Bit."

"Wow Pony is getting protective."

"You better shut your mouth." Did I just say that to Dallas Winston. Oh man I'm going to get it. But Dally just smiled.

"Wow I thought I never see the day when Dallas Winston would take some telling him to shut his mouth and from Ponyboy." Did Two-Bit not know when to stop?

"I think you better shut your trap if you know what's good for you." That was the Dallas we all knew.

"Okay I'll stop."

"So what do you guys think of Alexis?"

"She seems really nice Pony."

"Yea she is Johnny."

"Well Pony it seems like she get embarrassed easily."

"Well Two-Bit if I meet you I think I would go running for the hills. But Pony she seem alright." Dally was starting to cool off because he was joking with Two-Bit.

"Thanks. Um Darry what do you think?"

"Well if I saw Two-Bit I would go running too." He knew what I meant but usually Darry wasn't the one to joke around but lately he has been in a good mood.

"Darry you know what I meant."

"Yea I know. I think she is nice and pretty. But most of all I think she really likes you. Here have fun tonight." He handed me a couple dollars.

"Thanks Darry." Then I picked up the book that I had been meaning to finish so I sat on the couch and started to finish it. But at first it was hard to concentrate all I could think of is that I had with a pretty, smart cheerleader who liked me. I couldn't wait for tonight I hoped that we would have a good time.

* * *

Alexis p.o.v

I can't believe I just made a fool of myself at Pony's house. His family seems so nice and his friends too. I always heard that Dallas Winston was hard cruel and hateful but he seemed like he was really good friends with Pony. Maybe he only cares about the people in the gang but that is more than most people would have thought. I would keep it a secret that he really cared because if I told anyone who knows what would happen. If Dally would get mad at me then maybe Pony wouldn't want to see me anymore. I kept walking until I made it home. I sat on the couch and turned on Mickey Mouse I know that I maybe too old to watch it but it was funny and always kept me laughing. But I kept thinking about what would happen tonight. I hope it goes well and Pony has a good time. I really like him I wish he would ask me to his official girlfriend. So people think his brother Soda is really good looking and Darry is really strong. But Pony is kinda small for his age I guess but he is also a year older than me. I am fifteen and he just turned fourteen. However he as the prettiest green-grey eyes and he is really smart, so smart that he even skipped a grade and is in advance classes. I think he is even better looking than his brothers. I knew I had been sitting on the couch for a while but I didn't realize what time it was until I looked up at the clock and realized that I only had forty minutes until I had to be a Pony's house. I haven't even took a shower yet. I ran into the bathroom and took a quite shower then headed to my room. I picked out a long sleeve blue button up shirt and I put a white tank top on under it. I wore jeans since it would be getting cold while we were at the movies and I picked up my dark blue jacket and went into the living room. I grabbed my purse and started to walk out of the door.

"Hey Alexis you look nice." It was Danny.

"Thanks Danny so you're going on a date with the football teams quarterback?" He wasn't just a quarterback he was a really great guy.

"Yea but he is more than a just a quarterback."

"I know. Mom and Dad said that he was polite and they like him. So you're going to have let me meet him. So have you met his family?"

"Yea I met his brothers, Soda and Darry. I also met the gang."

"So he's in a gang. Who are they?" Danny of course wanted to know ever little detail.

"Steve works with Soda and then there is Johnny, Two-Bit and Dallas. I got to go Danny or I am going to be late."

"Okay see you later. Have fun." Great he left it at that. I gave him a hug.

"Bye tell mom and dad I'll seem tonight."

"Okay be home by twelve or mom and dad will kill you."

"I know and they won't let me see him again." I left the house and started to walk to Pony's house. When I arrived I knocked on the door and Soda opened the door.

"Hey Alexis come on in." I walked in to their house. It was surprisingly clean since three boys lived here with here other four hanging out there too. They were all in the living room watching TV or playing cards except Ponyboy who I couldn't find.

"Hey Alexis."

"Hey Johnny. Where's Pony?" Then Pony came into the living room, wearing an olive green tee shirt, hair greased, and jeans of course. He also had a gray jacket in his hand. I don't think anything could look bad on him. His tee shirt showed off some of his muscles.

"Hey Alexis." Gosh his voice sounded like music to my ears.

"Hey Pony."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea."

"See you guys later." He walked over to me.

"Hey home by twelve…" Darry started in but Pony stopped him.

"I know Darry."

"Have fun." Soda told us a he tried to get a card out of his shoe. I know never to play cards with him.

"Now you two run along now and have a good time ya' hear." Pony's friend Two-Bit said using one of the best country accents I ever heard.

"Okay let's go before he starts." We turned and made our way to the door. I turned to them.

"bye."

They said bye and to have a good time. Pony and I headed to the movies and we talked about random stuff. I brought up some books that I was reading and I was surprised when Pony said that he read them. Then he told me about some of his favorites. I love books and I never thought I would find another person who like them too. We arrived at the movies and Pony paid. I tried to get him to let me pay but he wouldn't. We made our way to seats where people without cars sit. There was only a few people there without cars. Me and Pony sat in the first row. The previews were just starting to come on.

"Would you like some popcorn and a drink?" Pony asked me.

"Yes if you want get some." He grinned. I love it when he does that. He got up and left. There were a lot of people here now. Not just greasers either but some everyone. Pony got back before the movie came on with two cokes and two popcorns.

"Here you go." He handed me one of each.

" Thanks you know I can pay for it."

"Yea I guess you could have but I beat you to it." He was grinning.

"Look just because you're the guy doesn't mean you have to pay for everything. My parents gave me money just for tonight and I'm just going to give it back to them if I don't use it. So we might as well use it or they will give it to Danny to do who knows what." All of it was true and most of the time Danny went and bought beer to drink.

"Well to tell you the truth Darry gave me money. Which he hardly ever does so I think that I should buy since it was my idea of going to the movies."

"Okay but you're not buying me anything else."

"Fine." We both laughed and watched the movie. We both ended putting our arms on our rests at the same time and somehow ended up with my head on his shoulder and his arm around my shoulders. The credits were just starting to come on when a hand came down on Pony's shoulder.

"Alright Greaser get your hands off my girl." It sounded just like a Soc. Pony was shaking a little when he turned around to see who it was. Then I looked and it was Two-Bit. He was smiling.

"Why are you here the movie is over?" Pony asked

"You don't think I just go here do you? I've been watching you two all night." He had been watching us. What would he tell Pony's friends I mean we didn't do anything but he would most likely make up stuff. No that is wrong he wouldn't , well he might but he would just tell the gang and that would be all. Pony would set them straight anyways.

"Well I can hope can't I. We have to get going I have be in by twelve and after the two movies ended it was going to be around eleven-thirty or so. I'm going to walk Alexis home. So bye Two-Bit."

"See ya' later Pony, Alexis."

"Bye Two-Bit." He grinned and then walked away. We got up and I grabbed my purse and made our way out to the street.

"Sorry about Two-Bit he always pulls stuff like that but I didn't think that he would do it tonight." His soft sweat voice told me and I knew he didn't know.

"It's okay I had a lot of fun. It was best night in the world." We were a couple of house away from my house.

"It was one of my favorites too." Then a car with four or five guys pulled up beside us. The people in the car got out and of course they were Socs. They were all staggering around and a couple had beer bottles. Pony grabbed by arm and walked faster. Then we were at my house since we were only one house away when the Socs got out. They got back in the car and drove off when we were on the porch.

"Sorry Alexis. They wouldn't have got out if I wasn't with you."

"No Pony if you weren't with me I don't know what they would have done. I guess you have to go."

"Yea I do. But I had a real nice time."

"Me too."

"Alexis I was wondering if you want to be my official girl friend. I mean I know we only went out once but I like you." Yes he asked me.

"Yes of course I would because I like you too." Then we kissed and I waved bye as he started to walk home. I opened the door to my own home and saw my mom sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Did you have fun Alexis?"

"Yes mom. He is the best guy in the world. But I think that I'm going to bed now see you in the morning."

"I'm glad you had fun. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. He just asked me if I wanted to be his official girlfriend."

"What did you say?" She asked acting like Cara or Mady would.

"I told him yes." Her face lit up.

"I'm happy for you. Good night." I went and hugged her and then started to my room.

"Night mom."

* * *

Pony's p.o.v.

Tonight was the best night in the world I couldn't wait to tell Soda that she was my girlfriend. I was almost to the lot, when the car of Socs from earlier go out of their car and came toward me. I walked faster but it didn't help. I looked for anything to fight them off but there was nothing.

"I hope you had a good time tonight because this is going to hurt." The next thing I knew I was on the ground. They had been drinking and it felt like hours they were punching me. I remember the first night Rick drove me home I a fought off socs but these had twice the muscle that they had. I tried to fight them back but they just hit me harder every time. One of them ended up rolling me over while the others kicked my head, legs and ribs. One of them took off their belt and started belting me in the back with it. Where is the gang when you need them? I have to stay conscious if I don't they'll kill me. Then black spots started to cloud my vision and things were sliding in and out of focus. Then it all went black.

* * *

What did you think of Alexis pov? I'm thinking about do the gangs pov in some of the following chapters. Let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome. I want to thank WordsANDpaper and minato4ever for the reviews. So please please please review.


	16. Jumped

Hey thanks for all the reviews they really help. I had a question about Pony and Alexis relationship about them being too infatuated with each other. Well like most teenage relationships they think that they are the most important. It's Pony is Alexis first boyfriend and Alexis is Ponys first girlfriend. But don't worry things are most likely going to change. Bug keep the reviewing up.

* * *

Two-Bit's p.o.v.

Well I had sit behind Alexis and Pony at the movies. I remembered when went on my first date I thought that it would never end until the next day when that no good girl dumped me. I wasn't getting any action after the movie so I figured that I might as well go the Curtis and talk to Pony. Boy was that going to be fun. I walked by Bucks on my way to the Curtis's house. I saw Dally exiting Bucks.

"Hey Dal. What are you doin?"

"Well as if it was any of your busyness I was going to go to crash on the Curtis's couch. Since Bucks haven another party, so I won't get any sleep there. Where you goin'?"

"Curtis. I was figuring one pick on Pony for a while. So let's go." We started off walking, we were almost at the lot when I saw some small figure not moving.

"Hey Dally what's that?"

"Oh …" I didn't even hear what he said because we both took off toward the figure. Johnny had got jumped three months back and Soda, Steve, and Pony found him here. The Socs beat him that night was not good, somehow we all sensed that something was wrong so we all ended up there. He had a bruise on his face that he would most likely be there forever. We reached the figure and I saw Pony's hair he was on his stomach. He didn't even mumble or groan with pain like Johnny had done. He seemed lifeless. Pony's jacket was ripped to shreds laying all over the lot but hardly any on him. It sure did get cold, I was about to take off my jacket but then Dally turned to me his eyes blazing just like when Johnny told us what had happened to him.

"Two-Bit go get gang and tell Darry to bring his trunk." I did think twice I took off for two reason really one you do what Dally says when he that look on his face and the second was that Pony was hurt and he needed help, bad. I ran to the Curtis and thankfully, the whole gang was there.

"Two-Bit what's goin' on?" Soda asked.

"Darry get your truck we have to go to the lot." I all but yelled.

"Why?" Steve was dumb enough to ask me.

"Because Dally said to and I don't think Pony can walk home." Darry picked up the car keys and the guys ran out and we drove to the lot. The whole way there, I hoped that we weren't too late.

* * *

Dally's pov

I was walking to the Curtis's house with Two-Bit. When he stopped.

"Hey Dal what's that?" I looked to where he was looking. I saw a figure laying on the ground.

"Oh .." I couldn't even finish because we took off toward the figure. I saw his head and I knew that whoever did this was going to pay. Big time. First Johnny and now Pony just when he started to have some good luck after his parents died. He was a football star and went on his first date.

"Two-Bit go get the gang and tell Darry to bring his truck." He took off. I kneeled down beside Pony's body. I gently rolled him over, he groaned. His face was covered in blood and he once jacket was ripped to pieces. I took off my jacket and put it over his body.

"Hey Pony can you hear me."

"Dal…ly" He could barley talk his voice was hoarse but he opened his eyes.

"Don't talk Pony. It'll be okay." I pushed his hair out of his face.

"They s-said they'll b-be back."

"They aren't going to get close to you with me and the gang around." I told him that and I knew it was true we would have his back. Johnny may be everyone's pet but Pony is everyone's baby brother even mine, though most people think that I only care about Johnny but I care about Pony all the same. I heard footsteps and I looked up to see a group of Socs.

"Well do you really think that you can take us on. If you do then you'll end up like you're little friend there." I stood up put myself between the five of them and Pony.

"If I was you I would leave before you get hurt." They laughed and then me and three started swinging. I looked over to see where the other two where. They were over there with blades in their hands doing who knows what to him. Pony tried to get away and tried to punch them but he was so weak he could barley lift his fist. I was still trying to get the three guys off of me. Then I heard a truck pull up and several footsteps run toward us. I knew it was the gang.

"Hey you guys think you can give Pony a hand." I yelled at them even though they were still pretty far away. When I mentioned Pony they all seemed to kick their speed up a few gears. Two-Bit and Steve each took one of the guys that I was fighting leaving me with one and them with one apiece. So that left two other guys that were by Pony I glanced over and Darry had one and Soda had the other and Johnny was sitting on the ground holding Pony's head, like Soda had done his when he got beat up. I had that soc on the ground and I was pounding his face on.

"Hey you guys I think that we need to get Pony out of the cold." Johnny's normal quite voice was anything but. I got off that soc and ran over to Pony just like the rest of the gang did. What I put them threw was nothing compared to what they had coming.

* * *

Pony pov

"We'll be back grease. So don't go nowhere."

I heard there car drive. I tried to push myself up with my bloody hands. But it was no use then I closed my eyes trying to regain strength.

"Hey Pony can you hear me?" Wait was that Dally?

"Dal…ly" My voice sounded hoarse. I told him what the Socs told me.

"They aren't going to get close to you with me and the gang around." I believed him and I knew that I would be safe. But then I heard footsteps and then Dally stood up and was fighting three of them. The other two came over to me and pulled out two blades. They threw Dally's jacket that somehow gotten thrown over me off. One of them sat on my stomach and started to cut my stomach and then other took my hand and started to slice my palm. I tried to get them off but I was weak and couldn't get them off. Then I heard a truck pull up and a door slam. I could see black and red spots covering the lot and the gang as they were fighting the Socs. Someone picked up my head and sat it in their lap.

"It's going to be okay Pony. We're here." I heard Johnny's voice. Then I was meant my darkness.

* * *

Soda pov

The whole way to the lot I couldn't think. If they had hurt my little brother I would bet the crap out of them. We got to the lot to see Dally fighting three Socs, he looked over at us.

"Hey you guys think you can give Pony a hand." Pony he need me and I had to help me, Darry and Johnny went over to him while Steve and Two-Bit went and helped out Dally. I grabbed one of the guys and Darry grabbed the other and I kept punching him. Then I heard Johnny speak.

"Hey you guys I think that we need to get Pony out of the cold." I let go of the Soc knowing that I could always find him and finish him later but Pony came first. I went over to him and looked at Pony's closed eyes.

"Pony honey can you hear me?" The gang was around him and Darry bent down and picked him up. Dally grabbed his jacket and put it over to him. I ran toward the truck and opened the door. Darry sat Pony in the backseat and I got in beside him. Dally sat in the passenger seat and the rest of the gang sat in the bed of the truck as Darry drove toward the house.

* * *

Darry pov

How could they do that to my youngest brother. I went and picked him out of the backseat and carried him inside it was about one-thirty in the morning and yet I wasn't tired. I laid him on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. This was going to take a while but it had to be done.

"Soda take his shirt off."

"Oh my gosh." I ran to living room and saw what they whole gang was staring at Pony's stomach was scratched to pieces, some of them were deep. I took the alcohol and put it on a cotton swap and gently placed it on one of his cuts on his stomach. He gasped.

"Sorry Pony but I have to, honey" I cleaned up all his cuts on his stomach. Then I noticed that his hands we bleeding.

"Pony can you open your hand." He nodded. I looked and saw several cuts. I poured alcohol on both of his hands then wrapped them. He looked tired by the time I was finished he was asleep. I lifted him and he woke up. I placed him on the bed but he didn't fall back to sleep like he normal would have. Instead he stayed awake I laid down beside him and rubbed his back and he fell back to sleep. I got up and covered him up, then I went back into the living room to see what we were going to do about the Socs.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas of what you would like to see happen or any suggestions I am open. Once again thanks for the reviews. I will try to update when I can.


	17. Special Sleeping Spot

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

Steve pov.

Darry finished cleaning Pony up and went to lay him in his and Soda's room. Pony isn't my favorite person but he's Soda's kid brother and he looked bad. He had bruises on his face and his stomach was cut. Darry had cleaned them and wrapped them with bandages. Then he noticed that his hands were closed and there was blood coming from them. He had made him open them and there were deep cuts. After they were clean Pony started to fall asleep so Darry put him to bed.

"So what are we going to do this about?" Two-Bit hadn't been smiling or joking around since he and Dally found Pony at the lot. Why don't we just rumble this thing out?

"I say we go call a rumble."

"I agree with Steve." We all knew Dally wanted to get even with the Socs for what they had done to Johnny and now what they did to Pony. Darry walked into the room. What took him so long to lay Pony down.

"Hey Darry what took so long?" Dally and the rest of us looked at Darry.

"When I laid him on the bed he woke up."

"Is he still awake, because I can go lay down with him?" We all knew that Pony has had bad dreams since his parents died. When Soda started to sleep with him they stopped happening as much. Most of the gang probably thinks that it just helps Pony but Soda like having him there.

"No I laid down with him and he fell to sleep." Sometimes I wish my dad cared for me as much as Darry and Soda care for Pony.

"So what we're you guys talking about."

"We thinkin' on challenging those no good Socs to a rumble."

"Okay when?" We let Dally answer all Darry questions. I was surprised when Darry didn't say anything negative about the rumble but it was his little brother that had go jumped.

"I was thinking this coming Saturday. That way Pony's hands will be okay and he'll be better."

"Alright well have to see if Tim and his company can come."

"Soda you know Tim with come." Two-Bit hadn't said anything funny or laughed since he found Pony. Then the someone opened the door.

"Hey you guys I think that we should go to sleep and figure the rest of this out tomorrow. I got work in the morning."

"Okay Darry. I'll see ya'll tomorrow."

"See ya' tomorrow Soda." He headed off toward the bed room.

"You guys can stay here if you want." My dad had already kicked me out so I might as well stay. I looked at the others and we nodded.

"Thanks Dar. We'll see you in the morin'"

"Night guys and thanks for being there for Pony."

"No problem Darry." Dally told him. Darry when to his room and shut the door.

"I get the arm chair. You guys can sleep how you want." Dally went took off his shoes and laid out in the chair. We put the table in front of the couch and each took a seat on the sofa and turned off the light. I fell asleep at the end of couch with my feet on the table and Johnny in the middle and Two-Bit on the other side of him.

* * *

Pony's pov.

_They circled around me all smiling in a not so friendly way. _

"_I hope you had a good time tonight because this is going to hurt." One of them said. They were one top of we hitting and kicking me. _

I woke up shaking but Soda didn't wake up. Then the door to the bedroom opened and Darry's head popped in.

"Hey Pony how are you feeling?" Darry whispered. I nodded.

"You can go watch TV in the living room while I take a shower." I nodded.

"I'll go turn it on but don't turn it up to much because the gang is asleep." I slowly got up to make sure I didn't wake up Soda. I was sore allover and my hands burned. I could barely walk but somehow I walked into the living room. Dally was sleeping in the armchair and the rest of the gang was asleep on the sofa. Darry walked into his bedroom and came back with a pillow and a blanket.

"Hey Pony why don't you lay down or at least sit down. You don't look too good."

"Okay." I sat down in front of Darry's chair where Dally was sitting. I watched Mickey Mouse and I was chilly in the living room. Darry threw a blanket over me. I tried to keep my eyes open but they kept closing.

* * *

Johnny pov.

I woke up after sleep in the middle of the couch with Steve on one side of me and Two-Bit on the other. Dally had called the armchair so we got the couch. I heard the shower on and I looked over to see if Dally was still asleep in the armchair with his feet on the ground. Lying between his feet was Pony wrapped in a blanket using the side of one of Dally's legs as a pillow. The shower cut off and Darry came out of the bathroom fully dressed and shaved. He waved to me and then went into the kitchen. Steve rolled over and woke up and then Two-Bit stretched and he woke up.

"Hey Johnnycakes." Two-Bit practically yelled. Darry came running through the door and stepped over Pony's still sleeping body to put his hand over Two-Bit's mouth. By Two-bit yelling it had woke up Dally but Darry pointed down to Pony.

"Sorry I didn't know the kid was asleep in here." I don't think I ever heard him whisper.

"Hey Dal just hold on an I'll move him." I knew that would wake up Pony.

"No Darry he's fine let him sleep." I knew Dally cared even before he told me and Pony in the back of the truck.

"Okay Dally I'll bring you some breakfast." Darry brought back two plates he handed one to Dally. "Here you go Johnny."

"Thanks Darry."

"No problem Johnny. The rest of you can get your own."

"But you got there's." Two-Bit of course would be the one to say something.

"Well then Two-Bit I guess you'll have to starve because I'm not getting yours and I don't think Darry is."

"Thanks Steve I now know how much you care." They all went into the kitchen and Darry came back with two glasses of chocolate milk. He handed one to each of us. Dally sat up trying not to move his legs. Darry put one of the side tables beside him and he put his drink on it. Pony barley moved.

"Thanks Darry."

No problem Dar." Darry went into Soda and Pony's room, Soda had to be at work in an twenty minutes. I looked at Pony somehow he looked really comfy.

Soda came out of the bedroom and went in the kitchen where Steve, Two-Bit and Darry decided to eat. But he came back out with a piece of cake in his hand.

"Oh that is where Pony is."

"Yea I woke up and the kid was here."

"Well I got to get to work." He went back into the room and a few minutes later he had his DX shirt on and another one in his hand. Steve walked out of the kitchen and Soda threw it to him.

"See you guys later. Tell Pony I said bye." Soda looked at Pony again.

"Okay bye Soda." I would tell him.

"Bye" Steve waved and he and Soda left.

"Dally are you sure you don't want me to move him before I head to work."

"Darry I told you that he is fine. It's not like he is hurting me."

"Okay. Are you guys staying here?"

"Well I need to go home and tell my mom that I'm still kickin' and not laying in a street drunk."

"You want a ride Two-Bit?"

"Yea thanks Darry." So that would leave me, Dally and Pony.

"If it's okay I'll stay." Darry nodded.

"So Dally what about you?" Darry asked picking up his keys and Two-Bit walked over to the door.

"Yea all stay here with the kids." The gang always called me and Pony 'kid' but we didn't really care.

* * *

Dally's pov.

I told them that I would stay here with Pony and Johnny. I would like to see any Socs try to mess with them while I was here.

"Okay Dally do you think you can get Pony to change those bandages?"

"Yea I'll do it myself."

"Okay well I got to go. Come on Two-Bit."

"Well have fun babysitting." Two-Bit left after he spoke and Darry waved and left. I looked down at Pony who was still asleep.

"He looks comfy."

"Yea he does, Johnny." I heard someone come up the steps outside. The handle started to turn as I put my hand to my back pocket where my blade was waiting. Johnny looked at me but he had his hand on his switchblade too. Then Tim walked in first he looked at Johnny and then me.

"Hey."

"Hey Tim. What are you doing here." He took a seat on the couch.

"Well Dally I heard that some Socs got hold of the kid. So what all happened?" He looked at me and then he just realized that Pony was there. Tim of course would know he knew about everything that happened in town. He didn't like the idea of the Socs coming over to our side of town.

"Yea me and Two-Bit were coming over here and we noticed something at the lot. So we ran over to see who it was and I told Two-Bit to get the gang. Was pretty knocked out but he came around and told me that they said that they were coming back. They did before the gang came, there was five of them and I had three. But the other two decided to go and cut Pony's stomach and hands." Pony stirred but he didn't wake up. Gosh this kid could sleep.

"So what are we going to do about this."

"Well Tim we decided last night that we were going to challenge them to a rumble. We were wondering if you were in."

"You know that me and the guys are here for you guys."

"I thought you would."

"Well it's one thing we they take us on but goin' after they younger ones that's a different game. You guys need anything?" Tim hated Socs messing with the younger members of the gangs as much as I hated it. Tim cared a lot for his younger brother and the two youngest in our gang. Pony and Johnny may not be in his gang but Tim's guys would do just about anything for them.

"We were still have to tell them that we're going to beat their heads in. We figure on having it Saturday."

"Well I have the boy get on it." Pony stirred even more.

"Hey Johnny can you go get me the peroxide and the stuff to change his bandages."

"Yea sure Dal." Johnny got up and went into the bathroom. Pony moved some more me and Tim were watching him. His eyes opened as and looked around.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He looked at my leg that he used for a pillow.

"Sorry Dally. You should have woke me up." He mumbled.

"It's fine kid. Well we you ready to change those bandages?"

"I guess." I stood up surprisingly not stepping on him.

"Hey Pony."

"Hi Tim." Tim stood up and I knew what he was thinking.

"Pony go lay on the couch."

"Dally I can do it myself." Well after seeing how he looked last night, if I didn't do it would most likely get infected.

"Yea but I told Superman I would do it." Johnny got up and went over to Pony.

"Yea Dally told Darry he would and you don't want Darry to get mad at Dally. Oh and by the way Soda said for us to tell you bye"

" Oka, no I don't Darry mad." I think I could take Darry but I never seen Darry so mad as I did last night. Pony started to get up but he bite his lip as he almost let out a whimper. Man if I was in his place I would be cursing up a storm. Tim went over to them while I got the gauze and cotton balls out.

"Listen Pony this is going to hurt, so don't worry about being tough. Me and Johnny are going to help you up by your under arms and help you to the couch. Okay?" Man I knew what Tim meant when he told Pony not to worry about tough. Tim hadn't even seen how the kid looked.

"You ready Johnny."

"Yea Tim."

"Okay on three. One..Two…Three." I turned as they helped him up and moved him to the couch. Pony winced when they laid him on the couch. I walked over to him and kneeled beside him for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. I lifted up his shirt and cut away the gauze that Darry had put on there last night. It had red patches all over it.

"Gosh they really did get kid did get you." Tim spoke after I removed it all.

"Yea but if Dally wasn't there I would have got it worse." I took the peroxide put it on the cotton balls and cleaned his cuts. He only winced when I first did it and when I did a few of the deep ones. I bandaged it up and I took one of his hands. The gauze on his hands was reddened with blood I unwrapped one of them and I looked up a Tim. His eyes were blazing with anger. Pony had several deep cuts I dumped peroxide on it and Pony jumped but Tim held down his shoulders. After I finished I threw the bloody bandages away and went back in there with Tim, Johnny and Pony.

"Well I got to be going guys I'll see ya soon. Get better Pony."

"Bye Tim." Johnny spoke

"Thanks Tim."

"No problem kid."

"See ya soon Tim."

"Alright take care of them Dal. I don't like how the Socs keep coming over to our side and what there doing."

"It'll stop after the rumble."

"When's the rumble?" Pony's quite voiced asked. Gosh I forgot about telling him.

"We want to have it Saturday." Johnny asked his question.

"Darry better let me go."

"If not I think that me, you and Soda can talk him into it."

"Hey Johnny you're forgetting about me."

"Yea Pony see we got Dally to but I think he'll let you go."

"Tim if your boys tell the Socs make sure to tell them it's no weapons."

"I was planning on do it Dal. I'll see ya'll later." Tim walked out the door. Johnny helped Pony sit up at one end of the couch and he sat at the other. Two-Bit came through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Hey Pony how ya' doin'."

"I'm fine." Two-Bit cracked a grin.

"That's good now let's have a talk about that date." Man Pony should have stayed asleep.

* * *

Pony pov.

I was sore all over and could barley move and Two-Bit wanted to talk about my date. Well at least the whole gang wasn't here because that would be worse. He isn't going to stop bugging me until he knows every little detail.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I want to know where you guys think Pony and Alexis should go for a second date or if they should break up, so I posted a poll on my profile. If you have any ideas and it's not on the poll let me know and I will add it. Please vote and review. Don't worry I will be getting back to football soon. Thanks for reading.


	18. Tim Comes Over

Please tell me what you think. I want to know where you guys think Pony and Alexis should go for a second date or if they should break up, so I posted a poll on my profile. If you have any idea and it's not on the poll let me know and I will add it. Please vote and review. Don't worry I will be getting back to football soon. Thanks for the reviews. This is going to be a short chapter because I have dumb summer project for school I need to prepare for. Yes I know that I am waiting until the last minute but I already read the book I just have to do the project. I anyone has any ideas that would be greatly appreciated. I'm not sure exactly where this story is going to go but I hope you're along for the ride. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Pony pov

"So what all happened at the movies?"

"You were there Two-Bit you know nothing." I glared at him.

"Well she had her head on your shoulders."

"Gosh Pony I didn't know you had it in you." Great now Dally was joining him and I doubt that I can get up.

"So Pony what happened after the movie?" Not Johnny to but I don't mind Johnny he told me everything about his first.

"Two-Bit came over and talked to us. Then we left and I walked her home but as we reached her house the Socs started to get out of their car but we were at her house so they got in their car and left. You guys know the rest."

"So that was all that happened?"

"Yes Two-Bit that is all if there was more I would tell you."

"Hey Pony." I turned toward Dal.

"Yea?"

"Are you hungry? You haven't ate anything all day."

"Yea I guess." I guess I could eat something.

"Gosh Dal you haven't feed him what kind of babysitter are you?"

"babysitter? What are you guys talking about?" Two-Bit turned to me.

"Well Pony while you were sleeping on Dally, Soda and Steve left and Darry asked us if we were going to stay here. I had to go tell my mom that I was still kickin' but Johnny said he would stay and so did Dally."

"Before Two-But over here left he told me to have fun babysitting you two." Dally informed me before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"So Pony how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Johnny." Dally walked backed into the living room carrying two plate with chocolate cake. He handed one to Johnny and handed the other one to me.

"Thanks Dally."

"Yeah thanks Dally." Johnny spoke after me.

"No problem kiddies." He ruffled our hair and went back into the kitchen.

"That's the second time today that this has happened today. " Two-Bit grumbled.

"Second time what happened?" What was he talking about?

"Well his morning while you were sleeping Darry brought Johnny and Dally breakfast and chocolate milk. Yet me and Steve had to go get our own."

Dally walked out of the kitchen holding two glasses of chocolate milk and he handed to us.

"Well Two-Bit I couldn't get up without waking Pony up."

"Dally you could have woke we up."

"No kid you need your sleep." Instead of Dally answering Two-Bit did. "Is there any more cake?"

"Yea." Dally sat beside me and we all watched Mickey Mouse when Two-Bit came back in with his cake. He didn't have milk, he had a beer of course. Just as a new episode started Tim and his brother walked in.

"Hey. Can ya'll you some company?" Tim asked.

"Sure come on in and have a seat." Dally answered. He may be considered part of our gang but he and Tim were one of a kind. Johnny was at one end of the couch, I was beside him, Dally by me, and then Tim sat on the other side of him. Two-Bit sat on the floor and Curly sat on the armchair.

"I had some guys go tell the Socs. The rumble is set for seven Saturday night."

"Okay Tim. I'll tell the rest of the guys."

"How ya' doing Pony?"

"I'm fine Curly." Which was true I was fine. We had finished our cake and I got up trying not to make any sounds, which I did successfully. I took my and Johnny's plates into the kitchen.

"Hey Pony you don't got to do that." I looked over to see Two-Bit and Johnny getting up.

"I can do it." I took Two-Bit's too and went into the kitchen. I guess they didn't do the dishes this morning. Oh well I might as well do them now since Darry and Soda will be home soon. They only had to work a half day today. I finished the dishes and went back into the living room. Dally and Tim were talking about who all was coming to the rumble.

"Hey kid. How ya' donin'?"

"I'm fine Tim. How are you?" I didn't want to sit because I knew that it would hurt.

"Can't complain."

"You goin' stand all day Pony?"

"I was planning on it, Curly."

"I swear Pony you need to quite hangin' out with Two-Bit because you're starting to crack up like him."

"Hey Curly what's wrong with acting like me." Before Curly could respond to Two-Bit, Darry, Steve and Soda walked in the door.

"Hey Pony how are you doin'"

"I'm fine Darry."

"Are you sure Pony?"

"Yea Soda" I went and sat between Johnny and Dally.

"Hey Tim, Curly."

"Hey Steve, Darry, Soda." Tim answered as he got up and so did Curly.

"Rumble is set for Saturday at seven." Curly told them.

"Okay thanks guys." With that they left.

"I'm goin' to start dinner." Darry left and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Please vote on my poll about what if Pony and Alexis should go on another date and where. Once again sorry it's short.


	19. Waking Up

Sorry another short chapter. Please forgive me. =(

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

Ponys pov

Curly and Tim had left and we had ate dinner. The gang ate with us and then they all left. So it was just me, Darry and Soda. It was getting late so I went to the back room and packed my stuff for football practice. It was getting late and I needed to take a shower. I walked back into the living room.

"Hey I'm goin' take a shower and then go to bed."

"Okay Pony. Are you sure you're felling okay." Soda asked me for about the hundredth time that night.

"Yea I am fine."

"Well Pony if your hands hurt you don't have to go to practice I can talk to the coach." Coach Winters and Darry always had a good relationship and he would listen to him.

"No then the Socs would be winning." I went and got some clothes and went to take a shower. I took off the bandages that Dally had put on earlier. I pulled them off of my stomach and my then unwrapped my hands. Then I jumped in the shower. The water pouring down hurt my stomach and hands but I toughed it out. After I was done I cleaned my cuts and rewrapped my hands. I went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed tomorrow was going to be a long day. Right after I laid down Soda came in and changed his clothes an got in the bed.

"Do you really want to go to practice tomorrow?"

"Yea Soda I do."

"But why I mean you're really good and you don't need to go."

"I guess."

"Please tell me why Pony." I turned so we would be facing face to face. I usually tell Soda everything.

"Well if I don't go then those Socs will think that I'm too scared or hurt to play. Then they will brag to the other Scos that they are the ones that made it that way. Then the Socs on the team will be my spot. So once I decide to play the Socs will just come find me again and knew knows what they would do then. Like you and the gang say I can be stubborn and I'm not going to let some Socs bet me. Ya' dig?"

"Yeah now I do. I don't get why you and Darry still go all out for sports. But It's not a bad thing I wish that I could be smart and athletic."

I yawned "You are smart and athletic. You also bet me and Darry in one category."

"You need to go to sleep but what category are you talking about?" I couldn't help but yawn again.

"You got the movie star looks." My eyes were almost closed.

"I guess but Darry has muscles and you have good looks too."

"Yea right."

"Go to sleep Pony."

"Night Soda."

"Night Pony."

I woke up to Darry yelling mine and Soda's names. We got up and Soda went to take a shower. Since I took one last night I just got dressed in a pair of jeans, a royal blue tee shirt, socks and shoes. Then I went into the kitchen to help Darry fix breakfast. He had the cake on the table. I grabbed the eggs out of the refrigerator and started to crack them in a pan while Darry set the table. I finished the cooking and Soda came out of the bathroom. We sat down to breakfast and surprisingly none of the gang was here.

"Man it's really quite." Darry had been the first one to speak since he yelled our names this morning.

* * *

Darry pov

It was just too quite this morning. I had been the only one to talk this morning. They didn't even answer my question. I still looked like the world was asleep, I couldn't even hear any cars, birds or anything coming from outside. When my alarm goes off in the morning I wake Pony and Soda, while I start cooking.

"Yeah" "Yup" was all that I got out of them.

"What's up guys?" I looked at them they seemed alright.

"I was wondering where the guys are."

"I don't know Soda but they will be here in no time."

"I know. Well Pony you're normally quite but never this quite." Ever since mom and dad died Pony has been quiet as Johnny if not quieter than him. Pony was never as loud as Soda but never this quiet.

"I don't know it just doesn't fell like morning. Like there's no bird or anything. Oh well maybe I'm just losing it." He and Soda laughed after he said that. Well if Pony was noticing it then something must be wrong. I got up to go see what was going on outside.

"Where ya' goin Darry?" Soda asked me yawning. Now something had to be going on if Soda is yawning. Hs is like our own personal Energizer Bunny always going, going and going, and never slowing down.

"I goin' look outside."

"Why you going to do that?"

"Well Pony as you said it's too quiet. So I want to see if there's something going on we don't know about." They both nodded and started to wash the dishes. Before I looked outside I went into the bath room to shave so I wouldn't be late. I hadn't heard any noise coming out of there so I got worried. I walked in there to find Soda and Pony with their heads down on the table like first graders do for quiet time. There is no way that they could be asleep or could they, walking closer I was that it was true. I walked over to the door and looked out to see nothing but pitch black. What in the world it was never dark at this time of day. I went and looked at the clock in the living room it read 1:21. 1:21 in the morning, why in the world had my alarm went off. Man Soda and Pony are going to be mad at me. I went back into the kitchen to find Pony and Soda still asleep at the table. I went over and shook Soda on the shoulder.

"Hey little buddy wake up." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh gosh Darry sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No Soda you'll never guess what time it is."

"What?"

"About 1:22."

"You mean I missed work," He then looked over to see that Pony was asleep. "and Pony missed school?"

"No I mean 1:22 am."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know I think we should go back to bed."

"Yeah." I shook Pony's shoulder like I had done Soda's.

"Hey Pony honey ya' need to wake up." His green eye flew open.

"Oh man sorry Darry, Soda. I .."

"Pony stop it's 1:22 in the morning."

"Wait Soda why didn't ya'll wake me. Now I have school work to do and I missed practice."

"Gosh Pony you and Soda are just alike. It's 1:22 Monday morning."

"Oh so now what?" How in the world did he look fully wake, wasn't he asleep a few seconds ago.

"We go to back to bed."Soda told him. Pony got up and he and Soda went into the back to bed. Before Pony entered the room he stopped and turned toward me.

"Have a good morning Darry." Pony yawned and went to bed. I walked to my room and looked at my clock and it had been set forward. Now who in the world would have done that? Not Pony or Soda. Johnny wouldn't have done anything like that to Pony and Steve wouldn't have done it to Soda. Dally stayed in the living room yesterday but Two-Bit didn't. I swear when I see him he's going to wish he hadn't had done that. I fixed my alarm clock and went back to sleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I turned off the clock and got up. I noticed that I went back to sleep wearing my work cloths. I walked into the boys room. They both were fully clothed and even had shoes on. Soda had his arm draped over Ponyboy who was facing the wall. They might as well get a few more minutes of sleep. I went and go today's paper and sat in the living room and started to read it. Normal I would have to wait until after work but I had nothing better to do. After about ten minutes I decided that I need to wake up Soda and Pony.

"Are you sure this time Darry?" Soda asked.

"Yea I am now get up."

"Okay were up." They got out of bed and they went into the bathroom and fixed their hair. They then came into the living room. I heard the gang walking up to the door. Man is Two-Bit going to get it.

* * *

Please review. I was thinking on starting another Outsiders story but I think I'm going to wait a couple of days before posting it.


	20. School Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

Johnny pov.

I walked to Pony's house with Steve, Dally and Two-Bit. They waited outside my house for me before heading to Pony's. Two-Bit had a grin on his face the whole way there and every now and then he would burst out laughing and we would just stare at him. We arrived at Pony's earlier than normal. Dally walked in first followed by Steve, me and then Two-Bit normally Two-Bit would be the first on though the door but he was acting weirder than normal. Darry, Soda and Pony were all standing around. We went in and had a seat on the couch and Two-Bit sat on the chair. But the three Curtis remained standing.

"Him." What in the world was Darry talking about he pointed toward Two-Bit. Two-Bit of course wasn't paying attention. Then out of nowhere, Darry pushed Two-Bit out of the chair. He landed with a 'thump' and he stayed on the ground.

"Would ya'll care to explain what is going on?" Steve asked. Then he went over there and pulled Two-Bit up.

"So do you think it is funny now Two-Bit? Waking us up at one in the morning!" He woke them up at one no wonder they were mad. Darry pushed him down on the ground then he went and got him a cup of coffee. Steve looked toward Two-Bit.

"How did you wake them?"

"I set Darry's alarm clock to wake them up." Dally looked at Two-Bit.

"Nice." I looked at Pony he looked tired.

"I'm goin' to school see ya'll later." Pony got up and grabbed his backpack and football bag.

"Hey I'll come with ya'." I grabbed my backpack.

"You want a ride Pony?" Two-Bit asked. He was going to get his car.

"Nope. Bye."

"Bye Pony. Bye Johnny." Soda yelled.

"Bye." We left the house and started to walk to school.

"How are you Johnny?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good."

"So what happened his morning?"

"Darry woke me and Soda up and we got dressed and ate. It didn't seem right like something was wrong. Soda and me had washed the dishes and we waiting on you guys to come over. Darry said he was going to look outside but me and Soda ended falling asleep on the table. Darry woke us up and told us to go back to bed."

"Man that stinks."

"Yea."

"Hey Pony" I heard a girl yell we stopped it was Alexis. "Hey Johnny."

"Hey Alexis." Pony told her he smiled.

"Hey Alexis." I smiled at her.

"Pony are you okay? I heard what happened Saturday after you took me home."

"Yea I'm fine Alexis, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" She looked at me.

"Yes Alexis I wouldn't lie to you."

"Okay we better get going."

Pony walked in the middle of us. We arrived at school on time and even before the rest of the guys. School went like it always did to me. Slow. I don't get why teacher push stuff out so fast. Then once you get interested they go on to something total different. I already failed one grade and I told Pony I would most likely fail this year. However he said that he would help me and so if there was something at school I didn't get me and Pony would talk about it. My grades started to get better. The final bell rang setting us on our way. I went and met up with Two-Bit and Steve like I did at lunch. Pony had said he was going to start his homework during lunch and he had practice in the afternoons.

"So Johnny where are you going?"

"Can you drop me off at the lot?"

"Yea sure Johnny." They dropped me off at the lot and then drove off. I sat on the bench and looked across the lot. Pony should be home soon I wonder if he has a lot of homework? The good thing is that I didn't so maybe Darry would let him come to the lot for a while. That is if he wanted to.

* * *

Ponys pov

School went by like normal. At lunch I worked on my homework from my first few classes since I knew what I had to do. So I would only have to my work from my last few classes. In English, I turned in my paper and after the final bell rang I went to my locker and got my stuff. After I changed, I went to the field for practice. When I walk on the field most of the Socs had a shock look on their face. Ha they thought I wouldn't come. Rick saw me and came over to me.

"Pony what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I was on the team or has something changed?"

"No you're on the team but from what I heard that you're hands got pretty cut up."

"I'm fine." The coach then walked out and told us to go running. Practice went by like it normal did. I threw the ball even further and caught it, even thought at first it hurt but I put that behind me and concentrated on football. We ran a few plays and then couch called practice.

"You ready to go Rookie."

"Yup." We got in his car and he started toward my house.

"You don't let things get in your way do you?" Yea if people are in my way in football, I got them out of my way.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your hands are hurt and yet you act like nothing's wrong."

"What good would it do to whine about it? That won't do anything." We pulled up to my house.

"Yea you're right. Take care Rookie."

"Thanks for the ride Rick." I was still early when I got home. I got my bag and went inside. Darry was in the kitchen and Johnny was on the couch. Soda and Steve were still at work, Two-Bit and Dally were who knows where. I could have sworn Darry would have killed Two-Bit this morning. When Darry said 'him' me and Soda knew that it was Two-Bit. All I have to say is he better not try it again.

"Hey Pony."

"Hey Johnny." I walked into the kitchen and Darry was getting the chicken out of the refrigerator.

"Hey Darry do you think that I could go to the lot for a little while?"

"Don't you have homework?" He looked at me.

"I did it at lunch."

"Yea but be back in an hour and see if Johnny will go with you."

"Okay thanks Darry." I walked into the living room, where Johnny was watching TV.

"Hey Johnny you want to head to the lot for a while." He got up.

"Yea let's go." The lot wasn't too far from the house, we sat on the bench. I looked around. I wonder what this lot would say if it could talk.

"What are you thinking 'bout Pony?"

"Ya'll think it's dump."

"No I won't."

"I was think about what the lot would say if it could talk." I at Johnny.

"I don't know it would have a lot of stories."

"Yup. Like all the football games and rumbles. I think we should go I don't want to push my luck with Darry."

"Yea well we'll have to finish this talk later."

"You bet we will."

We walked back to the house and the rest of the gang was there. We had arrived just in time, Darry was taking the chicken out of the oven. We all sat down and ate, talking about random things. Afterward the gang left and I took a shower. Then I headed to bed and so did Soda and Darry.

"So how was practice?"

"Good. How was work?"

"Good. So have you talked to Alexis?"

"Yea she came up to me and Johnny when we were walking to school and she yelled our names. She asked if I was okay."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was fine. It took a while to convince her."

"Well you better get to sleep."

"Okay. Night Soda."

"Night Pony."

I rolled over and fell asleep looking out the window. I couldn't see the stars or the moon for the cloud cover but I fell asleep anyways.

* * *

I would really appreciate getting more reviews and any advice. I know Dally does seem a little soft but just wait until the rumble. I would like to thank who ever Yes is, WordsANDpaper, and for the review.


	21. Mill Creeek

I am sorry I didn't update yesterday but two cousins came over and unexpectedly spent the night with me, so I didn't have time to write this chapter. Just a little side note haven't slept in 27 hours just to let you know if there are spelling or grammar errors.

I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

The days and practices went by as they normal did. Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit and I all went to school, I stayed after for practice and Rick drove me home. It was all lead up to the rumble. The Socs have been staying on their side of town. But all that didn't matter now, since it was Friday and I was on a bus with several other guys on my way to Mill Creek High School. It took about an hour to get there. We were all ready to play so all we had to do is wait for the game to start at six. We had an hour and a half to spare. The cheerleaders rode on a different bus than us. Rick and I walked over to where Mady, Cara and Alexis were standing. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to Alexis since Monday when she caught up with me and Johnny before school.

"Hello Ladies."

"Hello Rick." Mady and Cara were smiling at him.

"Hey Pony."

"Hey Alexis."

"You want to go walk around?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a bit Rick."

"Alright Rookie." Alexis and I walk to the visiting teams side bleachers and had a seat.

"So how have you been Alexis?"

"I'm alright." She was biting her lip as she spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something is wrong. Please tell me."

"Well I heard about the rumble and I don't know. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. Listen how about I take you to the Dingo for lunch tomorrow." She smiled slightly. Rick, Cara, and Mady came over to where we were sitting.

"Hey Alexis Mrs. Marshall wants us to warm-up." Cara stared at us while she spoke.

"Yea so did Winters. So we better get over there Pony." We stood up to walk to different parts of the field, when Alexis turned to me.

"I'll meet you at the Dingo at noon."

"Okay." Rick and me walked over to the rest of the team and did our normal warm ups and passed the football to our partners. Then the national anthem played and the game started soon afterward. It was my job to catch the ball when Mill Creek kicked it down the field to us. I noticed that the ball was going to land short from where I was standing so I started to run. I made it just in time to catch it and then the game was on. I took off running and my team tackling several people that were trying to reach me. I made it to the fifty-yard line before being tackled by four guys. By the end of the game, I scored three touchdowns and kicked four field goals. I managed to throw a thirty-yard tough down to one of my teammates. Mill Creek by the end of the game had one touchdown and missed the field goal. Final score was 28 to 6. After the game was done, we got back on the bus. I sat with Rick like I did on my way to the game.

"So what did you and Alexis talk about?" Rick spoke for the first time since we left Mill Creek fifteen minutes ago.

"Nothing much, just that she's worried about me and the rumble. But we're going to go out to lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah so where are ya'll going to?"

"The Dingo. I wonder what time it is?"

"Usually it's around eleven or so by the time we get to the school."

"Oh okay."

"Why I thought you had a date tomorrow not tonight?" He was laughing now.

"I don't. I just don't want my brothers to be waiting on me. They should be asleep but if I'm not home they'll be awake."

"Oh I see." We sat in quite for the majority of the way to the school. We arrived and everyone looked tired as we gathered our stuff and piled off the bus.

"Do you need a ride?" I looked around and spotted Dally and some others near him but I couldn't make out how they were.

"No thanks, Dally's here."

"Okay I'll see you at practice Monday. Good luck at the rumble."

"Alright see you then and thanks."

I started to walked over toward Dally and the four other figures standing by a tree across the parking lot.

"Hey Pony." Soft-spoken Johnny greeted me.

"Hey."

"Man this kid is going up in the world. He's even riding with Socs." Two-Bit was trying not to burst out laughing at his joke but the rest of gang wasn't so lucky. They all busted out laughing except me and Two-Bit

"Harty har har. I think that I'm going to die laughing."

"Well we better start the funeral then."

"You know what Steve you guys are real funny." We started toward the house.

"So Pony who won the game?" Soda spoke for the first time since I walked over to them as he move out of the way of Steve.

"We did." By now we had arrived at the house. Soda and Steve were still trying to wrestle each other to the ground. I followed the gang inside, Darry was once again reading the paper in the armchair. How he could stand to read the paper day after day was a mystery to me. He looked up when we walked in and Steve managed to get Soda on the ground. I went and put my bag in the my room and then I went back into the living room.

"So Pony, Soda said that ya'll won. How did you do?" Of course Darry would want to know how I did no matter if it was a game or practice.

"Okay, I made three touchdowns, four field goals, and I threw the ball thirty yards and Adam ended up catching it in the end zone."

"You managed to do all that and you just say you did okay."

"Yea Soda it's no big deal."

"I think it is."

"Thanks Johnny."

"So has Winters picked out who's the captain of the team yet?" Darry always kept up with who was the captain of the football team. Since he was the captain of the team when he was a senior.

"No coach said that he would made a decision and then call them." Two-Bit turned Mickey Mouse on and we all sat and started to watch it. Dally, Steve, and Soda on the couch, Darry in the arm chair, and Johnny, Two-Bit and me on the floor. The phone started to ring. Soda jumped up before any of us could claim it.

"Hello Curtis residence….Yea hold on one second…Hey Pony phone it's Rick." I got up and took the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Rookie."

"So what's up Rick?"

"Well me and the coach were talking and well we figured now would be a good time to tell you something." He stopped.

"Yes?" then I heard both Ricks and Coach Winters voices

"Well we just wanted to say good game captain."

"Um thanks. Wait what?" I pretty much yelled the last part. The whole gang was staring at me.

"We talked it over and you would be the best person for the job. So you will have a little more to do but I think that you can handle it."

"Really?"

"Yea if not Rookie I'll help you. So will you be our captain and lead us to more victories?"

"Yea."

"Good see you Monday!" They both yelled.

"Okay. Bye."

"Hey Rookie?"

"Yea Rick."

"I told Alexis that you have something to tell her so you might want to call her. She said she would wait to go to bed until after you called."

"Okay I will right now. Bye."

"Bye Rookie. Bye Ponyboy." I hung up the phone and started to dial Alexis. I then took the into the kitchen so I could talk to her a little more privately.

"Hello." Thank goodness she answered the phone.

"Hey this is Pony."

"Oh hi. So what's up? Rick said that you would call me and tell me something." The TV was turned up loud so I knew they wouldn't hear me.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that you are now dating the captain of the football team." She squealed.

"Really?"

"Yea. So what do you think?"

"That's awesome. I thought they only picked seniors for that but you deserve it."

"I know it's late so I'll let you go."

"Okay, have you told your brothers?

"Not yet I am getting ready to."

"I'm really happy for you Pony. I'll see you tomorrow at the Dingo at noon."

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone with Alexis and walked back into the living room where the whole gang stared at me when I walked in.

"So what was that all about?" Steve asked me as he, Soda, Two-Bit and Dally started playing poker.

"Well Rick and Coach just wanted me to know that I'm the new football captain." I said quietly. I didn't think that the gang had heard me but Darry jumped up and came and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Run that by me again." I looked into his eyes.

"They said they just wanted me to know that I was the new football captain." A huge smile crossed his face. So Soda, Two-Bit, and Johnny were all around me.

"I thought that they always picked seniors."

"Yea so did I Steve." The rest of the gang congratulated me and an a half-hour later Soda and I went to bed.

* * *

I would like to thank PaintTheNight for their honesty and I will try to do better but I'm not making any promises. I would also like to thank Mickie 1984 for there review. Next a special thanks to minato4ever for all the review that you have done. Thanks for writing the reviews. I was debating on whether or not to continue or not so I posted a poll, you can tell me in a review or on the poll either way I want to know if you guys want to read more. I will try to write another chapter tonight and post it. But don't hold your breath because I have some other stuff to do.


	22. Not The Right Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

I woke up to Darry and Soda tickling the death out of me.

"Come on guys. Let me up." I managed to say between gasps of air.

"Okay let's go get some breakfast. Are you up for a game off football Pony or are you tired of it?" Darry asked as we made our way to the kitchen. Darry and Soda had fixed breakfast and then gang sat down at the table and we started to eat.

"So who's on who's team?" Two-Bit brought up since the last time we played I ended up getting asked to be on the football team and now I was the captain.

"How 'bout we change it up again?"

"Okay Steve you got any ideas?" I wanted to know who all I would be with now.

"All I know is that Pony and Darry are not going to be on the same team."

"Yea they make the rest of us look like crap." Of course Two-Bit had to add something in.

"What about Pony, Johnny and Soda?" Dally looked around and we all nodded at his idea.

"Okay then it's settled then. Let's go." After Darry spoke he picked up the football and headed out the door. Soda, Johnny and me beat Darry and them by a touchdown. Darry, Soda, and Steve had to go to work. Dally and Johnny left to go talk Tim and go to Bucks before the rumble. Two-Bit had to go home and check on his sitter after he promised his mom he would. He cared a lot about her and I knew if any guy ever did her wrong they would have to put Two-Bit to deal with. It was about noon when I headed over to the Dingo to met up with Alexis. I walked in and saw her sitting at a booth near a window and I made my way over to her and sat down.

"Hey Pony."

"Hey Alexis. Sorry have I kept you waiting long."

"No I was early." A waitress came over and took our orders and then returned with our food. We ate and talked about random thing until had about two hours until the rumble was suppose to start.

"So how are you parents?"

"There good. Can I ask you something Pony?"

"Yea of course." Why would she think she couldn't?

"Do you have to fight tonight?" She was staring at her fries.

"Yea." No one was forcing me but I knew that I had to fight.

"Why Pony? You could get hurt and I don't know."

"The gang is my family and I would do anything for them. So I'm not going to abandon them. The second thing is that the Socs beat up Johnny a while back and he don't deserve it and then when they jumped me. Yes I could get hurt, anyone could really but it's just like a boxing match. The only difference is that we don't wear gloves." She was staring straight as me.

"Well would you not fight if I didn't want you to?" Did she not hear me before?

"No I don't think so." I didn't say it harshly.

"I thought that I was part of your family but I see now that you care about your little 'gang' more than me. I can't believe that I thought you loved me." She was yell at me after I paid and we walked outside.

"I thought you loved me."

"So did I. Don't you understand that I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. All you would have to do to make this all stop and for me and you to be happy again is to forget about this silly little rumble and that gang of yours." Did she really just say for me to forget about my family? I don't think I like her anymore, not if I have to give up my friends.

"Let me get this straight you want me to change and give up my family, friends and my life?"

"I guess you could say that but you would gain me. So wouldn't that be enough?" She was giving me puppy-dog eyes. They were not working.

"Not if I have to give up my way of life." she was mad now.

"You would be with me. I could give you whatever you want and I bet my parents would let you stay with us."

"I'm just making sure I'm hearing this right you want me to give up everything just to stay at your house. Alexis I've only know you for a short time and you want me to move in with you? We're in high school."

"So it would work out. I'm the cheerleader and you're the quarterback." How could I not see that she was like this?

"Are only going out with me because I'm the quarterback?" She looked down and didn't answer.

"Alexis tell me and the truth would be nice."

"Well after Cara and Mady were talking to you and Rick, they talked about how you would be a star and I don't know I wanted to say that I was going out with the star of the football team but I guess I can't say that anymore. Right?" Heck yea she was right and I can't believe I thought I loved her.

"Yea you're right. I can't even believe you would sink that low Alexis. I thought I liked you. What did you make up all the stuff about liking books, movies and stuff?"

"I like some of them but I saw how you liked them and I thought that you would like me if I did too. You can get to know the real me now. Me and you can be happy and you can stay at my house to get away from those annoying friends and brother." Now she had done it.

"Listen to me Alexis, you can say whatever you want about and to me but you don't talk about my brothers or friends."

"Why Pony what have they ever done for you except get you in trouble and now you're going to fight just because the others live on the other side of town!" She's a girl you can't hit her I had to keep telling myself.

"What have they ever done for me! Let's start with the gang. Johnny is always there when I want to talk to him and he listens a whole lot better than you. Steve and Two-Bit care about what happens to me and the rest of the gang. Dally is Dally he looks out for the gang even though he wouldn't admit. Soda dropped out of school so that I could stay in school and have a better future then him. Darry, I don't even know where to start, he didn't go to college just to keep me and Soda at home and not as some boys home. He works two jobs. So before you want to tell me all they do is get me in trouble then you need to learn to listen to me and look at what they do for me. Bye Alexis." I turned and started to walk home.

"Pony wait." To my better judgment I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Is it over between us?"

"I think you need to get your ears check because you haven't heard what I have said all day."

I turned back around and headed toward home. Not soon after saying bye to Alexis I was home. I walked in the door to find Darry, Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny watching TV. Steve and Soda were greasing their hair more than normal yet we always did. Without a word I went and put on a dark blue shirt. I wished it was a little tighter but it would have to do. I went into the bathroom and greased my hair heavily and I could hear the gang talking about how we were going to beat those no good Socs. I knew that I would have the energy especially after Alexis and me breaking up. The bad thing is that I really cared about her until she said that stuff about Darry and Soda. Also the gang she didn't know them that well so who would she know anything about them. I went back into the living room we had about an hour before the rumble would start. The gang looked up when I walked in. Darry looked tougher than ever with his black tee shirt showing off his muscles. I would hate to fight him. I then noticed that Tim was hear talking to Dally. They were all playing poker expect Darry, Dally and Tim. Two-Bit looked at me and grinned.

"So kid how did the date at the Dingo go?" There was knock at the door so he didn't get to hear my answer. I had become dark outside while I was getting ready. Steve opened the door and the one person that I really didn't want to see was standing there.

"Where's Pony?"

"He's right here." Steve pointed to me and I walked outside. What in the world, could his girl want? She already told me that it was all an act just to go out with a football player.

"What do you want Alexis?" There was a truck out in front of the house and some tall, brown headed guy got out and walked over to us.

"Don't you speak to her that way." I turned to Alexis.

"It's okay I just have to tell him something. Then we can leave."

"Okay honey." Then he bent down and kissed her before getting in his truck.

"I just came over here to tell you that I was seeing someone else. I wasn't going to tell you because I thought that I loved you before our first date. Then I met him and he's has a lot of money and has a big house. I wasn't going to tell you but after what you said I just thought you liked to know that things were always like they seem." She was being a real snob and it reminded me of nothing but a cold heartless Socs. No wait she was worse than a Socs. I don't even think they would do something like this. "He lives in the town near by that's why you never seen him. Well I got to go have fun tonight." She marched off and got in the truck to drive off. I made my way back to the house and sat on the end of the couch. Why did she do this to me? What did I do to her?

"What did Alexis want?" For once I wished Steve wouldn't have asked me. I might as well tell them the truth.

"She wanted me to tell me about her boyfriend." Soda dropped his cards, the whole gang turned to look at me, and I just sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Was all that was sat and that had been said by Dally.

"Well long story short. Well at the Dingo she asked me not to fight tonight but I told her that I was. Then outside she started yelling and saying that if I loved her then I would. Then she was telling me that I could move in with her and her parents."

"Why?"

"She said that you guy get me in trouble and if I wasn't with you guys I wouldn't be fighting. I told her that ya'll are all my family and you guys have done a lot for me and stuff. Then I found out that she went out with me because I was on the football team. Then she asked me if we were over."

"What did you say?" Instead of Dally, asking it was Two-Bit but he had a serious look on his face.

"I told her that I thought she needs to get her ears check because she haven't heard what I have said all day." Two-Bit grinned.

"That's about it all you have to do is add in her boyfriend." Tim looked at me.

"Man kid that's just wrong of her."

"Yeah I guess." Soda came over to be and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Pony. Man that's bad especially for your first girlfriend."

Tim stood up and spoke to me again.

"She was your first girlfriend?"

"Yup."

"Well I will tell you one thing Anglena isn't going to like it when she hears. That girl better be ready for it."

"You don't have to ask Angela to go anything."

"Kid wouldn't have to ask or tell her for that matter. Once she finds out that girl better be ready to listen to her. She doesn't go for go for girls doing that to people she cares about. I told you before Curtis we would do just about anything for you guys. So don't worry about it. See ya'll at the lot."

"Thanks Tim." He grinned and walked out the door to go find his gang. They all kept staring at me.

"You okay Pony?" It was Darry's first time speaking on the matter.

"Yup. I'm fine ya'll don't have to keep staring at me like I'm going to exploded."

"Well you might with all that book smarts in your head." Two-Bit always knows how to make us laugh.

"So what are you thinking Pony?" Johnny asked me staring.

"That I'm glad I found out now instead of later and that I'm glad were over with. If she does like you guys then she's not right for me. Not to count the facts about the other guy and football things."

They went back to playing poker and pretty soon we were all excited and ready to go kick some butts. We all ran off the porch doing summersaults, cartwheels, and flips, that Darry had all taught us. We started our way to the lot throwing fake punches and stuff.

* * *

I don't know exactly why but I didn't wait Alexis to be the one for Pony. Tell me what you think.


	23. Angela

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. (Angela POV.)

* * *

Tim, Curly and the rest of their gang were going to a rumble tonight. I was planning on hanging out with my girl friends. Tim had went over to the Curtis's house to talk to Dally and there gang. The Curtis brothers and their friends are a lot better than most of the guys in gangs. There was on in particular he's the youngest, Ponyboy. The bad thing is that he had a girl friend who was a cheerleader. How can I compete with that? She seemed too good to be to be true wait what am I thinking, I guess I just wish it was me. But, I swear if she ever did anything to hurt him, I would personal hurt her. Curly was getting ready and greasing his hair. When he was done he came and sat down on the couch beside me. We all cared about the Curtis's and their gang, we would do whatever we could to help them. Even thought once Tim's gang and there's had a fist fight but it was nothing big. The main reason this rumble is going on is that two of their gang got jumped by those darn Socs. It's bad when they go after the youngest members of their gang but when they go after who Tim and Curly call Baby Curtis they were going to get what they had coming. It sucked that I'm not allowed to fight I would rip apart whoever cut his hands.

"I thought you were going to the rumble."

"Yea I'm wait for Tim and then were meeting the guys."

"Oh." Just then Tim walked throw the door. He looked ticked.

"What's wrong Tim?" I had to know what was going on since he was coming home from the Curtis's house.

"Just Pony and that girl." Curly and me got up and followed Tim to his room where he was putting grease on his hair. Curly liked Pony and called him Baby Curtis even though he's only about a year older. He asked the next question.

"What happened?"

"Well first Pony took her to the Dingo for lunch today and she asked him not to fight and stuff. But he said that he had and wanted too. They were walking around and she said that all his brothers and friends do is get him in trouble and a bunch of other stuff. Then she said that she was only going out with him so she could say that she was dating a football player. So when Pony went to walk home she had the nerve to ask him if it was over."

"What did he say?" Curly had bet me to asking him.

"That she need to get her ears check since she hadn't heard a word he said all day. But the worst part is that after he was home for a while and before he told us she came over. They went outside and apparently that chick was two timing him with some guy from another town. That guy was also in the truck waiting for her." He grinned and then spoke again "Angela did you have any plans tonight?"

"Not really I was just going to hang out with my friends and try to find something to do. But I think I found it."

"Good."

"Thanks Curly."

"Well that Alexis girl deserves it. Tim I goin' to go find the guys I'll meet you back here okay?"

"Alright there at Mike's."

"Okay. Bye Angela."

"Bye Curly have fun." Whenever any of go to fight we tell each other to have fun and most of the time we do, unless Tim ends of breaking his nose again.

"Yea you two." He walked out the door and I went and picked up the phone to call a few of my friends. We're pretty close, almost like our own little gang. I knew that Becky and Kelly were at Sara's house so I had to call over there and see if they would like to help me settle something. I called Sara.

"Hello."

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Angela. I thought you were coming over."

"Well I was but I was wondering you guys want to help me take care of something."

"Who and what did they do?" She always knew what I meant.

"Well you know Ponyboy?"

"Yea who doesn't?" They all thought Pony was good lookin' even if most girls like his brother Soda but Soda may be a pretty face but Pony is dreamy. He's smart and he like lots of things that most greasers wouldn't think of doing. This is one of the reasons I like him.

"Well that girl Alexis told him that she was only going out with him to say she was dating a football player. Then when he started to walk away she had the nerve to ask him if it was over. He told her that she need to have her ears check because she hadn't heard a thing he said all day."

"No she didn't."

"Yea and it get's worse. Well after he got home, she came and they went outside and told him that she was cheating on him with another guy and that guy was in the truck waiting for her."

"Me, Becky, and Kelly are on our way."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Tim had came out of the back room with his hair fully greased. Then the door opened and Curly and the rest of the guys walked in.

"So I hear you have some plans tonight Angela." I knew Curly would tell Mike and rest of the guys.

"Yup. Me, Sara, Becky, and Kelly are going to go pay a little visit to Alexis."

"Haven't you ever heard you should let a guy fight his own battles?" James asked trying to act all superior over me but Tim wouldn't have him talking about Pony like that. Not many people know it but Tim cared about what happened to Pony. Sorta like the way Dally feels about Johnny and Pony, like he has to protect them.

"First of all Pony knows better than to hit a girl. Second we have a rumble to get to and any of you say anything like that to him he will most likely flatten you. Somehow he doesn't I will. Now let's go. Have fun Angela."

"You to Tim." No to soon after they let the girls arrived.

"Hey Angela. Sara told us and were ready whenever you are." Becky spoke and I knew that Alexis girl better be ready.

"Okay let's go."

"Where can we find her?"

"Well Kelly I think that we should walk to the park and see if we see her. I overheard someone talking and they said she likes to go there.

We walked to the park and sure enough she was sitting on a bench with I assume to be her boyfriend making out.

"Should we wait?" Sara asked I knew that they wanted to go over there and rip him apart.

"Yea. That way we get her alone." A couple minutes later he left. Then we walked over to her.

"Hello Alexis." She looked over at the four of us.

"Hey." She looked a little nervous but she tried not to show it.

"Well you most likely don't know who we are. So let me introduce ourselves, I'm Angela, this is Sara, Kelly, and Becky."

"What do you want?" She was starting to sound mouthy but it wouldn't be that way in a few minutes.

"Were going to teach you a lesson, that you don't mess with a friend of our especially Ponyboy."

We then jumped on her and punched her a few times then we left and went back to Sara's and watched a few movies and talked about how wrong it was of Alexis. I hoped that Tim had as much fun as I did.

* * *

I don't know if I'll pair Angela and Pony or not. Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the review that I have gotten. I would really like to make it to 50 before the next chapter.


	24. Rumble

So sorry for not updating yesterday but I had to go to school and get my schedule and when I got home I wasn't feeling good and fell right to sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

We made our way to the lot. The Shepherds and a couple other guys that I didn't know where already here. I looked around and notice that I was once again the youngest one here but oh well I van fight just as good as them and I would show them tonight. Boy I'm ready for a fight. Especially after the whole Alexis thing. We shook hands with the guys that were there, since we were on the same side. Curly was the next youngest to me and he came over to me.

"How ya' doin' Pony?"

"Okay."

"I heard about Alexis and I have to say I'm sorry man."

I let out a laugh and the gang along with Tim and Curly looked at me. "You're not the one who went out with me because I play football and you did cheat on me. so why should you be sorry?"

"Well Pony, no one deserves that especially you." We stopped talking since the Socs started to come in. I went over and stood by Darry and the gang. Darry tuned to me.

"If you get in a jam holler and I'll come and get you out." I nodded. I only had one thing on my mind as they lined up, Alexis. How could she do that to me today? I have to stop and get my head straight this is a rumble. Darry stepped in front of us, which meant that he would be starting for us. A tall guy from the Socs side stepped forward. He was nowhere as tall as Darry but he would be taller than I would. Darry's eyes looked colder than ever.

"I'll take you." Darry told him in his coldest tone.

"Alright." I glanced around quickly to find Tim looking at the two guys in front of him. Curly was staring straight in front of him. Soda was to the left of me, with Steve by him. Two-Bit was on the other side of Steve. Johnny was on my right side and Dally wasn't too far from him. I looked back at Darry and the Soc they were circling under the moonlight. The moon looked just like the one that was out on the first night I meet Alexis but that's all over now. All of a sudden, the Soc made a swing at Darry but he managed to duck out of the way. Then the rumble was on and range filled me. I picked a blond Soc that looked about my side and I started punching him. I managed to get him to the ground when another one came over and pulled me off of him and started to hit me. I was throwing punches back and the one Soc that I got on the ground got up. We then had a three some going on. I was landing most of my punches on them and they were getting a few here and there on me. No wonder Darry and Tim like to take two on at one time. I managed to push them both to the ground. I looked over to see another Soc trying to go over and jump Johnny while he was fighting. Johnny turned around to see that he was going to have to take on both of them so I jogged over there and pulled back the other guy. We were punching when the two guys from before got up and made their way over to me, where I was fighting the other Soc. Now I was taking on three Socs. Anger rose in me and I started throwing punching and landing them on whichever one I could. But they weren't standing there taking it. I punched two of them to the ground and I was taking on the one that was sneaking up on Johnny. Somehow, the other two got up and joined the punching range between the other and me. They had landed plenty of punches on my face, stomach, and arms but not once did I let them get me to the ground because if you're outnumbered that's the one place that you don't want to be. The next thing I knew was that someone was yelling.

"Look at the no good dirty pigs run..." The voice sounded like Two-Bit.

I looked at the three Socs I was fighting and punched them all once more and they all fell to the ground. They crawled away as the rest of the Socs ran away. I did my first glance around since I got that Soc that was going toward Johnny. We were all standing around I didn't see any real bad damage just a few cut and stuff. Everyone started to make their way to the middle where we usually meet after the rumble. Most of us were still hollering and excited that we beat them. I don't know how many of them were from the football team but I don't really care. I made my way over to the others and one I got over to them most stopped talking and looked at me.

"Man did ya'll see how many this kid was takin' on?" Tim had came over to stand closer to me.

"Well I saw him taking on two." Steve said.

"No three." Johnny spoke which he usually didn't around a lot of people.

"I know I saw." Soda had put his arm around me.

"Good goin' kid." Tim patted me on my back and so did Curly.

"I'm goin' head home. See ya' later."

"Bye Tim, thanks for comin'." Darry spoke he always thanked them for any help he gave us.

"No problem any time." Then the Shepherds and the few other guys that came to help left.

"Hey why don't ya'll come over to the house and get cleaned up." The guys nodded.

"I'll be home in a little while."

"You sure Pony?" Soda asked.

"Yea."

"I'll stay with Pony." Johnny told the gang.

"Okay ya'll be home in any hour." They left me and Johnny standing in the same spot. We made our way to the bench that Johnny uses as a bed in the spring and summer. Lots of things have happened in this lot.

"What are you thinking about Pony?"

"That if this lot could talk it would have a lot of stories."

"Yup. Like all the rumbles and football games."

"Do you remember the first time we meet Dally?"

"Yea." We both sat in silence remember how we meet Dally.

_My parents were at work so they left Darry who was twelve in charge of nine-year-old Soda and me. The guys had came over and me and Soda wanted to go outside and play. Therefore, Darry picked up a football and a kickball for Johnny and me because they didn't want us to get hurt while they played football. Soda's best buddy was the same age as him and Darry had meet Two-Bit so he was coming with us, it was almost his eleventh birthday. We all walked to the lot. Darry handed the red kickball to Johnny since he was only eight and so small they guys didn't want him or six year old me to get hurt. The guys went and started to play football, while me and Johnny went over to the side of the lot to kick the ball to each other. Johnny kicked the ball and it went into the street and I didn't think about where it went I just took off to get it. I was on the side walk when a boy across the street got it. Me and Johnny went across the street to get it from him. It was Darry's ball and I didn't want anyone to mess it up because he might get made. _

"_Hey can I have that back?" I asked him not wanting to get in a fight with him. He had blond hair and he was taller than me but who wasn't. He looked down at me and Johnny._

"_I don't usually like kids but I'll give it back." Before he could give it back to us the gang was by us. _

"_Hey get away from my brother and friend Then give back that ball." Darry yelled even at twelve he knew about greasers and Socs. _

"_Darry he was going to give it to us."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea Darry." Johnny answered him. Darry turned to him._

"_Thanks. There are just some people around here that wouldn't have done that."_

"_Yea I know what you mean. I don't normal like kids but they seem okay" Dally had spoken for the first time since the guys came over here._

"_I'm Darrel Curtis and I'm twelve. But call me Darry."_

"_Dallas Winston, ten but you guys can call me Dally." Soda and Steve stepped forward._

"_This is Steve Randal and my brother Soda who are both nine." Darry pointed them out. _

"_Hey." They both said. Two-Bit stepped forward._

"_I'm Keith but I go by Two-Bit and I'm almost eleven." _

"_Hey." Was all that Dally said. _

"_The two you meet early were Johnny Cade who is eight. The other is my youngest brother Ponyboy who is six. We were getting ready to go to my house to watch TV. Would you like to come?" _

"_You mean you wouldn't mind if I come."_

"_No come on let's go." They started to walk but Johnny and I walked slower than them and Dally was walking slow to. He still had the red ball._

"_Thanks for not breaking the ball." I looked at him._

"_No problem kids. I was surprised that you weren't scared of me."_

"_Why would we be scared of you?" Johnny asked._

"_Most kids are." He handed the ball to Johnny and we arrived at the house._

Dally later on had told us all about him getting arrested and what New York was like.

"You were remembering the story too weren't you?"

"Yea I was Johnny."

"Thanks for getting that Soc that was going to jump on my back."

"Anytime Johnny." He smiled. Just then a figure of a girl came up to us and I hoped that it wasn't Alexis.

"Hey Pony. Hey Johnny" For one it was what I hoped it was Angela Shepherd.

"Hey Angela." We both said.

"Johnny do you mind if I talk to Pony for a minute?"

"No, Pony I'm going to head to your house."

"Thanks Johnny tell Darry I'll be there in a little while." He nodded and left me and Angela on the bench in the lot.

* * *

Thanks for all the review I would never had thought when I started writing this story that I would ever get over 50 reviews. School starts on Tuesday and I will try to update when I can. But I have four high school honors classes, SCA, and Sophomore Student Council. Please keep reviewing. Next chapter most likely will be Pony and Angela's talk.


	25. Not Over Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

"So Angela what are you doing here?" I looked at the girl sitting by me.

"I was at home went Tim and Curly came in. They told me that you were taking on three at a time and I wanted to see how you were. You have quite a few cuts. I think you should clean them up."

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming and you don't have to worry about the cuts Darry will jump me as soon as walk in the door." She giggled at the last part. "I'm glad you find my life funny."

"You're welcome." Most girls would have said sorry but no Angela.

"So how are you?"

"I'm better now."

"Why?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Let's just say me and three of my friends ran into Alexis. I think she's going to have a fun time at her practice on Monday."

"You didn't have to do that Angela."

"Are mad that I did?" Mad no way because I can't hit a girl.

"No."

"That's good because I don't regret it. She shouldn't have hurt you."

"Yea I guess."

"Ponyboy Curtis you did nothing to deserve to be treated like that!"

"Okay Angela. I have to get home soon. Do Tim and Curly know you're here?"

"No."

"I'll walk you home."

"I don't want you to get in trouble." I got up and put a hand out to her and she took it.

"Don't worry about me. If something happened to you while you were coming from seeing me then your brothers would kill me."

"No my brothers like you." We started our walk to the Shepherds. We talked about our family, school and other stuff.

"Pony?"

"Yea?"

"Would you get mad if I came to your game on Friday?"

"No anyone can go."

"Okay I'll see you there."

We arrived at her house to find Tim and Curly on the porch. They stood up when we came into view.

"There you are." Tim said as he walked over to us.

"Well when you told me about Pony I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Okay. Pony thanks for walking Angela home."

"No problem. I didn't want anything to happen on her way home just because she came to check on me. Well I better get going before Darry has a fit."

"Alright Pony. Go job tonight."

"Thanks Tim. Bye Tim, Curly, and Angela."

"Bye"

I walked back to my house. The lights were on and I walked throw the door. The gang was lounging out in the living.

"'Bout time you got here." Steve said.

"What did Angela want?" Johnny asked and the rest of the gang had an shocked expression on their face. He must have not told them.

"Pony sit in the arm chair so I can clean you up."

"Okay Darry." I sat down and he came over with a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls. Darry started to clean up my face.

"What _were_ you and Angela Shepherd doing?" Leave it to good ole Steve to bring it up.

"She came over to the lot where me and Johnny were. After Johnny left, she asked me if I was okay. Then she said that she ran into Alexis and she would be sore on Monday for practice. Then I asked if her brothers knew where she was and since they didn't I walked her home. That way she wouldn't get jumped."

"Did Tim see you walk her home?" Two-Bit asked

"Yeah, he and Curly were on the porch. They thanked me and then I left."

"Cool."

There was a knock on the door and Dally opened it.

"What in the world to think you're doing here?" he yelled.

"Who is it Dal?"

"Well Steve it's that no good broad." I looked at Dally and he nodded. Soda went to the door.

"He doesn't want to see you. So you better just get away from here." I stood up and made my way over to the door. A cop pulled up in front of our house.

"You're Alexis right?" She nodded. He looked at all of us. "Who's Ponyboy?"

"I am." Alexis nodded. The cop stepped toward me.

"Ponyboy you have the right to remain silence anything may and will be held against you in a court of law…" He continued but I wasn't listening as he put me in the back on his car. We drove away with me in the back of the car. The gang were all standing on the porch and Alexis had left when I got arrested. But wait why am I getting arrested?

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess you could but that depends on what you want." He said in his cruelest tone.

"Why am I getting arrested?"

"Like you don't know. But I'll tell you anyway for assault."

"What on who?"

"Your ex-girlfriend."

"But I never hit her."

"Likely story. I've had enough trouble with boys on your side of town." We arrived at the station. I had gotten my picture taken, finger printed and then thrown in a cell. The cell held four other greasers. They all looked tough but not as tough as Dally but I didn't say anything knowing that nothing good would come from it.

"Curtis phone call." The cop that had did my prints came over and unlocked the cell. I had only been here thirty minutes but that felt like forever. He led me to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kid what in the world is going on? What did you do?"

"Dally man It's good to hear you. Alexis told the cops that I'm the one who hit her."

"Well who did because I know you wouldn't?"

"The person I was with tonight."

"Angela?"

"Yea and friends."

"Gosh listen I'll see what I can do kid."

"Okay. I'll be fine." The cop pointed toward the clock on his wrist. I knew that soon I would to be questioned and I was thinking back to all my history classes. "I got to go Dal."

"Take care Pony. The guys are worried and I'm going head over to Shepherds."

I hung up the phone and the cop lead me to a room with two chairs.

"Have a seat Ponyboy."

I took a seat and he sat across the table from me.

"I guess you know why you're here."

"Yea I heard but I didn't do it."

"Why would Alexis lie? She has bruises to prove it."

"I took her out to lunch earlier and then she told me that she only went out with me because I'm on the football team. Then after I went home, she came over and told me that she had been cheating on me. Then she left. I hadn't seen her since, until she came up with you guys."

"I would like to believe you but I've always had trouble with you greasers." Man what a night and it's not even over yet.

* * *

I just thought that Alexis should try to get revenge. Will it work and Pony go to jail or be set free? What about the State what will they do.? Please review. I never thought that I would make it to chapter 25.


	26. Good Morining

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

"I took some pictures of Alexis bruises on her arms so I want you to lay your hand flat on the table." He pulled out a picture and placed my hand on top of it. My fingers were larger than the one on the life side picture.

"I guess you're right your hand is bigger than that one. I'll be back." He left me sitting there for an hour.

"Ponyboy I went and talked to Alexis and she admitted that she placed a false claim. So you are free to go. I'm sorry, it's my job to follow the claims. Do you know who did this?"

"Nope." I told him in a hard firm tone like Dally often used.

"If I was you I wouldn't use that tone you're starting to sound like Dallas Winston. Come on I'll sign you out."

"Alright."

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was four in the morning. He walked me to the door. I started to walk to the house. Why would she do that to me? She is the one who cheated on me and not the other way around. I never even landed a finger on a girl only to kiss her and she usually was the one who started that. Angela was the one who hit Alexis, yet I didn't mind that she did and I wouldn't rat her out. Every light in the house was on; I walked up to the door and walked in. The whole gang was there going back in forth and so where Tim, Curly and Angela. When the door slammed shut they all turned toward me. Soda came running to me and tackled me to the ground.

"What are you doing here Pony?"

"Well Darry right now I'm trying to breath." Soda got off me and helped me up. They were all looking at me.

"So what are you doing here Pony?" Soda asked the same question that Darry had asked.

"Well I thought that I lived here too." Darry rolled his eyes but Angela spoke next.

"Pony why did they take you in?"

"Alexis said that I beat her up."

"She what it was me! Not you." She was shaking.

"Angela calm down I'm fine. The cop had a picture and used my hand to prove it wasn't me and she said she made it up."

"Did he ask you about how did it?" Tim asked not wanting his sister going to jail.

"Yea, I told him I didn't know." Angela had a smile on her face.

"What did he say to that?" Dally asked knowing how cops are.

"Well apparently I used the wrong tone. He said word for word 'I was you I wouldn't use that tone you're starting to sound like Dallas Winston.'" The whole gang was laughing now.

"Wow they think that Pony's turning into Dally. I didn't think that kid had it in to him to kill a fly." Two-Bit was about to die laughing. I didn't find it funny since it was almost five in the morning.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed." Darry said since he had to be at work at nine.

"I'm with Darry." I got up.

"Pony can I talk to you outside?" Tim asked and it is best to do what Tim asks.

"Yea." We walked outside.

"Okay Pony I'm not good at his kind of stuff and if you tell anyone that I'm turning soft I'll kill you. Understood?" I nodded and he continued. "I wanted to say thanks you could have said it was Angela and gotten out of jail earlier but you didn't. So thanks and I have to say that is some of the better fighting that I've saw in a long time."

"You don't have to thank me, Tim. The whole reason she beat up Alexis was because of me. I should be thinking you."

"Okay let's stop here before someone see us and thank we are getting all cute and cuddly."

"Alright."

"You better get in the house before your brothers have a fit."

"Yea."

"Will you send Curly and Angela out and tell Dally I'll see him later?"

"Okay bye Tim." I walked in the house while Tim was on the sidewalk.

"Tim told me to send Curly and Angela out and Dally he said that he'll see you later."

"Okay talk to ya'll later. Bye Pony." I nodded to Curly as he left. Angela got up and came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks for everything Pony. I'll talk to you later." She went over to the door.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Angela." She left.

"So what Tim have to say?" Steve asked me. There was no way I was going to tell.

"I'm not telling you Tim would kill me." Dally started laughing.

"That's Tim for you."

"Well I'm going to bed and I suggest you guys do the same."

"Yea." Me and Soda headed to our room.

"Have a good morning." Two-Bit yelled and me and Soda were laughing as we plopped down on the bed. I looked out of the window and the sun was coming up. Darry, Soda and Steve were going to have a long day.

"You okay Pony? It's been a long day."

"Yea this time yester day I had a girlfriend and I thought I was happy. I know this may sound strange but I think that I'm more happy now."

"It's a little strange, yet what isn't strange with you." I turned over to face him and he was grinning.

"Okay funny. Go to sleep."

"Like Two-Bit said have a good morning."

"You guys are crazy."

"Good thing you fit in with us."

After that we both were under the sandman's spell.

* * *

I have a question I was wondering anyone knew how old Angela was? I know she is younger than Tim but other than that I don't remember. I think she was in That was Then and This is Now but my copy is at home and I'm at my grandparents. So if you know please tell me. Thanks for the reviews. I wrote my first chapter to a new story I'm writing below is that summary. Tell me if you think it might be good and i will post it soon.

Summary: What if it wasn't Pony who got jumped by the Socs, or who fell asleep in the lot. What if it was his sister, Halley? This is what she goes through as she goes through the events of the book. Pony is still in the story but is not the one who fell asleep in the lot, who Darry hit, or ran away with Johnny.


	27. Sleeping All Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

I woke up to find that Soda was gone. I made my way to the bathroom and splashed water on my face to wake me up more. With one look in the mirror, I could see I had a couple of bruises on my face and a cut on my cheek. I looked toward the living room to find Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny asleep. Soda, Darry, and Steve must be at work. The clock read 9:45. There was a soft knock at the door. I made my way over to the door careful not to wake the gang. She was standing there.

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Hey Angela."

"I didn't mean to wake you." She looked down at her shoes.

"Don't worry I was awake. Which is more than I can say for some people." I glanced toward the couch where Johnny and Two-Bit slept.

"Can you come out and talk?" I nodded and we sat down on the steps.

"How are you Angela?"

"I'm okay I feel really bad about you getting arrested."

"Don't worry about it."

"Pony you were in jail for something I did and you act like it is no big deal."

"That's because it isn't."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yea why not?"

"Promise you'll be honest."

"Okay I will."

"I really like you Pony."

"I like you too Angela."

"I mean I think I like you more than just as a friend. I think that I might even love you." Wait love?

"Angela listen I would love to go out with you but.."

"But what Pony just tell me I won't get mad."

"I just think that I want some time to think. I know this is going to sound cheesy but it's not you it's me. The whole thing with Alexis I just want a little time. You dig?"

She looked relief. "Pony that's fine. I want you to have time and stuff. I just wanted to get it off my mind."

"I want to think you for what you did for me."

"Anytime Pony. So where's your gang?"

"Soda, Steve and Darry are at work and the rest of the guys are asleep in the living room."

"Really even Dally?"

"Yup."

"Well I better let you get back in there you look like you could sleep more."

"I'm okay." We got up. "Hey you're coming to the game on Friday right?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"Bye Angela."

"Bye Ponyboy."

I walked back in the house and turned the TV on low. Some cowboy show was on. I leaned up against the armchair that Dally was in since Johnny and Two-Bit's feet were in front of the couch. I leaned my head back and not a full episode latter I was asleep.

I woke up later on and noticed that Mickey Mouse was on. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor looking like he was about to fall over laughing. Darry walked out of the kitchen carrying a paper and didn't even look over toward me. Two-Bit turned toward Darry and started laughing.

"Gosh Darry can't even sit in his armchair."

"Quite Two-Bit before you wake Pony." Soda, why was he here?

"Well he's been asleep all day so I haven't got to move." Dally's still here too. I sat up to realize that I had been leaning on Dally's legs.

"Bout time you decide to get up sleepily head or should I say sleeping beauty."

"Very funny Two-Bit." I yawned and stretched.

"Well I least I don't have a habit of falling asleep against Dally." I looked up toward Dally.

"Sorry Dal. I just came in here to watch TV and I guess I fell asleep."

"It's alright just don't let it happen again."

"Okay Dal. What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty" Soda spoke without looking at the clock. He had to be lying.

"No way you got be kidding."

"Why would I start lying to you now kid?"

"I can't believe it's after eight." I wasted my whole day oh well. Darry walked back into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." We all got up and made our way to the table. Darry had cooked baked chicken. We also had peas, corn and potatoes that we hadn't had since the whole beer incident. Two-Bit and Dally grabbed a beer out of the fridge, everyone was in the same spots that we were that night. I looked at Johnny and then at the beers. Then we busted out laughing.

"What's going on?" We just shook our heads and they were all staring at us.

"Pony, Johnny tell me now before I beat your heads in." Dally had a cold look in his eyes and I looked back at Johnny, he nodded.

"We were just…" I couldn't finish because I started laughing again. So Johnny tried.

"Thinking about what happened last…" Then Johnny started chocking on laughter.

"You boys have exactly one minute to tell me." I did not like the look in his eyes.

"We were remembering what happened last time we had potatoes, corn, peas, and you guys had beer." Me and Johnny were dying laughing.

"Oh." Then Two-Bit joined us and soon everyone but Darry and Dally were laughing.

"You ever do that again Two-Bit and I will kill you."

"Okay Dally, even though you didn't drink it." I finally got where I couldn't breathe. I got up, walked into the bathroom, and splashed water on my face to calm down. When I came back Two-Bit was trying not to laugh. There was a knock on the door and Darry got up. I sat down and finished eating. Darry walked in followed by the three Shepherds.

"Hey Dally I was wondering if you were still alive."

"Why?"

"I thought you were coming by today."

"Well I was sitting down in the armchair and someone fell asleep against my leg." He looked toward me. I absently-mindedly picked up my chocolate milk and took a big gulp. Then I felt something that wasn't chocolate milk.

"Does that happen often?" Tim asked. I looked down at Two-Bit's plate half of his peas, corn, and potatoes where gone.

"You're a dead man Keith Mathews." The whole gang looked at me. We hardly ever used his real name. I charged him but Johnny and Soda tried to hold me back.

"What's going on?" Darry asked looking at me and Two-Bit like we were crazy since Two-Bit had backed up to a wall.

"Somebody decided to place potatoes, peas, and corn in my milk."

"Hey Two-Bit I thought you learned your lesson last time." Dally said.

"You know how many times he's been to school and still hasn't learned." Soda replied.

"Just let me go Soda I'm not going to hurt him." Soda looked at me. "Yet" I whispered.

"No don't let him go he's going to kill me." Two-Bit stood behind Darry.

"He said he wouldn't and hiding behind me ain't going to help." Soda let me go and I wasn't going to hurt Two-Bit now I would wait until later to get my revenge. I went into the bedroom, got some clean clothes, and took a shower. Everyone was still there when I got out of the shower.

"I'm goin' sit on the porch."

"Okay it ain't that cold out." I walked out and I didn't even realize that I was being followed until I stopped and Angela ran into me.

"Mind if I join ya'."

"Naw join away." We sat down on the steps.

"Do you come out here a lot Pony?"

"Yea I guess."

"What do you do out here and be honest?"

"I'm usually honest. I like to watch the sunrise and from the back porch, I watch the sunset."

"I don't think I ever watched on before."

"Well were just going to have to get you to watch one."

"Okay anytime." We heard the door open and turned to see Tim and Curly come out.

"Angela you coming?"

"Yea bye Pony."

"Bye Angela. Bye Tim. Bye Curly."

"Bye Ponyboy." They walked down the street and went inside. I didn't talk to the gang I just went to the bedroom and put my clothes for football in my bag. Then I fell asleep before Soda came in.

* * *

Thanks minato4ever and WordsANDpaper for answering my question. I will try to do updates when I can please review.


	28. Revenge

I don't own the Outisiders.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find Soda gone. I guess he was in the shower so I got up and got dressed. After getting dressed I went into the kitchen where Darry was busy cooking.

"Hey Darry."

"Hey Pony. I'm surprised I didn't have to drag you out of bed."

"Haha funny." He turned toward me.

"Your hair looks different like that."

"I couldn't grease it because our dearest brother is still in the shower."

"Oh."

I heard the bathroom door open and Soda only wearing a towel stepped out. He headed toward our room and I went to grease my hair. Two-Bit is so dead for what he did to my milk. How could I get him back? He always ate here so let's see he always ate cake, eggs, and milk. I know just what to do. I ran back into the kitchen.

"Pony where the fire?" Darry was staring at me.

"Nowhere." I looked at the plates and pointed to the one in front of me. "Did you fix Two-Bit any eggs?"

"I made him some because if I didn't I don't know what he would do. Why?"

"No reason I was just wondering." Man Darry is never going to buy that.

"Okay I'm going to get ready. Soda what's taking you so long?" Darry yelled as he went to his room.

"I can't find my shoe." I looked down at Two-Bit's eggs and got the cake out of the fridge. Lately Darry had been cooking for all the guys, normally he didn't. I cut everyone a piece of cake and placed it on their plate except Two-Bit. I took his cake and made holes in the side and then I so kindly filled it with hot sauce. I even used the whole bottle and as for his eggs, I took some garlic salt and used it as salt since he used salt. I pour the gangs milk in glasses and then Two-Bit's I found some barbecue sauce, salad dressing, lemon juice and mixed it with him milk. I even made sure it didn't smell bad. I put the stuff away as I heard noise coming from outside the door. I ran to the bedroom and ended up running into Soda.

"What's going on Pony?"

"Nothing. If I tell you then you can't tell anyone."

"You know I won't."

"Well since Two-Bit put stuff in my milk, I put hot sauce in his cake, garlic salt on his eggs and lemon juice, salad dressing, and barbecue sauce in his milk."

"No way." I felt really good to tell someone. I nodded.

"Hey guys breakfast."

"Let's go this should be good." I nodded. Everyone else was at the table. I sat in my normal set between Two-Bit and Johnny. Two-Bit took a fork and put as many eggs as he could and put them in his mouth and started coughing. Then quickly as he could put as much cake on his fork then placed it in his mouth. I tried not to burst out laughing when he quickly took his milk and chugged it.

"What in the.." I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't hold it in. I don't think Soda could either because soon me and him were on the floor dying laughing. "You did this Pony didn't you. Did you put hot sauce in my cake, garlic salt on my eggs, and lemon juice in my milk?"

"You forgot the barbecue sauce and salad dressing in the milk." I tried to punch Soda because he wasn't suppose to tell him but I missed because I was laughing so hard.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis you are so dead."

"Two-Bit .. you're the one….who started it." Two-Bit tackled me and we were wresting.

"Ya'll cut it out. Pony come eat or you'll be late." Thank goodness someone in this house is half way normal.

I got up and ate. I got my stuff from my room, headed out the door, and started my walk to school. I was surprised when Johnny didn't come. Oh well.

"Pony." I heard someone call my name. I remember the last time I was walking to school and Alexis was calling my name. I turned around to see Angela.

"Hey Angela. What are you doing?"

"I was going to walk with you this morning and on my way to your house I saw you walk out so I have been trying to catch up with you. So what's going on you usually don't walk alone."

"I got revenge on Two-Bit and we started wresting and then I left so I wouldn't be late and Johnny didn't come. So how are you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to talk to someone. It's like my brothers listen out they don't really hear me out. You dig?

"Yea I dig. I know what it's like having brothers but I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a girl and have two older brothers."

"It's not always that bad. They just can be overprotective."

"If I had a little sister I would be protective of her too."

"Yea if I had a little sister I would be too. You would be a great big brother Pony."

"I don't think so."

"You're smart and you could teach them a lot of stuff."

"Thanks." We were at school now. It was really nice talking to Angela we had a lot in common even if her parents were alive and she was a girl. She understood where I was coming from.

"So do you have practice today?"

"Yea. Do you have anything you have to do this afternoon?"

"No. I think I'm going to go over Becky's house and hang out with them."

"I was nice talking to you Angela."

"Man I can't believe we're at school already. I enjoyed it too. I'll see you later bye."

"Bye." I watched as she walked into the school and went to her locker. The rest of the day went by like a normal Monday I had a math homework that I had to do at home since I received it after lunch. Many of the Socs gave me dirty looks but didn't do anything. After practice me and Rick go in his car.

"So Rookie how did the rumble go?"

"Good."

"How did you do?"

"I ended up taking on three at once." I didn't want to brag but he asked.

"Really? Cool."

"Yea."

"Well here we are. See ya' tomorrow."

"Thanks again bye." I got my stuff and went inside and did my homework and ate dinner with the guys. Things were back to normal or what always seemed like normal to us.

* * *

Please review. I think that I want to do the next chapter in someone else point of view and skip to the game on Friday. So tell me who's point of view you would like.


	29. Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

The rest of the week went by with practices, homework and school. Today was Friday and tonight was the game. We could go home before the game but I didn't. I walked into the locker room with the rest of the team. All my bruises had healed and I didn't have any scars.

"Okay guys let's go out there and show those guys what we have been showing the last couple of teams." Coach always opened every game with a speech. We all nodded and walked out on to the field. I heard the cheerleaders yelling for us. I looked over at them, Alexis and I meet eyes. She smiled and I didn't even smile back I just looked at the bleachers. I saw the gang they were usually at home games but what surprised me was that Angela was in the first row of bleachers. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I kicked the ball to the other team and then the game was off. I ran toward the other team pushing people out of the way. I had gained some muscle since I started football but none of the gang had noticed since my shirts have always been big on me because they were Darry and Soda's old ones. I had just made the first touchdown of the game and it started to pour down raining. The other team had called a time out. I looked over to see Angela pull out an umbrella, man she is smart. I would never have though to bring a umbrella. Darry got up and made his way through the bleachers. I didn't get to see went because the game restarted. We managed to tackle them without them to getting a touchdown. While our offense and defense were changing positions, I looked up where the gang was sitting, through the ran I saw that they all had umbrellas. At least my brother is smart. The game continued through the rain and soon the game ended with the us beating them 35 to 25. They all let the field and made their way to their bus and we made our way to the locker room.

"Great job guys." Coach told us as me went to get our stuff. Coach made his way toward me and patted me on my back. "Great job Pony, I can't believe you scored every point in the game again. Have a good weekend."

"Thanks Coach." I walked out of the locker room and I had to go to the truck where I always met the gang. Before I got off of the field Angela came over to me still holding the umbrella because the rain had started raining harder even though I didn't believe that is was possible.

"Hey Pony you played a great game."

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"Well I'm sorry you had to sit out in the rain. You could have left if you wanted to."

"I know but I enjoyed watching you play. Well I have to go Curly and Tim are in the parking lot."

"Okay so are the gang."

"Bye Pony."

"Bye Angela."

She took off toward the parking lot and I picked up my bag and headed toward where Darry always parks the truck. I saw the truck and walked over to them.

"Howdy there stranger would you like a ride?" Two-Bit asked after he rolled down the window. We hadn't been putting anything in anyone each other's food or drinks.

"Well Howdy to you too. Yea that would be mighty fine." I told him in my most country accent.

"Where ya' headed?"

"I'll go where you go."

"Ponyboy get in this truck before you get sick." Darry broke in to my and Two-Bit's conversation. I opened the door and climbed in beside Two-Bit. Dally, Soda, Steve were all in the backseat and Darry, Two-Bit , Johnny and me were in the front. We arrived the at the house and all of us piled out of the truck. The gang was dry; I guess the umbrellas were a good idea. The gang were all hanging out in the living room.

"Ponyboy Curtis take that wet shirt off."

"Okay Darry." I took off my shirt without thinking about it.

"Gosh Darry I think you have someone that's going to give you a run for your money." After Two-Bit said it the whole gang looked at me. Soda got up and walked over to me.

"Man since when did you get a six pack."

"Haha funny Soda. I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." I went into the bedroom and then took a shower. I went back into the living room and watched TV with the guys and soon I was met by darkness.

* * *

Please review.


	30. Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. This chapter is short.

* * *

A hyperactive Soda jumping up and down on the bed woke me up.

"Pony wake up." I turned over and to know the truth I wasn't felling that good.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled as a rubbed my face into the pillow.

"No more minutes."

"Then fifty-nine seconds." I pleaded with him to let me sleep but I knew it was useless.

"No more time." He pulled me out of bed and I ended up hitting my head on the nightstand. I got up and grabbed me some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I changed my clothes and greased my hair. Then I went into the living room, where Soda was watching TV with the Steve and Two-Bit. Darry was in the kitchen cooking. My stomach hurt and so did my head but I didn't think that it was from hitting my head on the nightstand.

"So what was the big idea waking me up." I asked Soda.

"Well I thought we would play some football." I sneezed while Soda answered my question. " But I don't think we will be playing." Darry walked in and as I sneezed again.

"I don't think Pony will be playing anything."

"Darry I'm fine lets go." I went to the door but before I could get out Darry grabbed me by my shoulders.

"The only place you're going is back to bed."

"Fine" I walked straight into the bedroom and changed my clothes in to something to sleep in. After I changed I laid down and went to sleep. Someone was shaking me after what felt like minutes. I looked over to see who in the world would be shaking me and I looked over to see Two-Bit.

"Hey Two-Bit."

"Hey Kid, here take this." He handed me two pills and a glass of water. I took them and laid back down.

"Thanks."

"Well Darry told me to do it, so I figured I better do it."

"Yeah you don't want Darry mad."

"Okay go back to sleep Pony. I'm going to head home **to check on** my sister but I'll be back later."

"You don't have to come back."

"I'm truly hurt Pony. You don't want me around after I take care of you." I looked at him.

"You're insane Two-Bit."

"I know. I'll be back. Don't do anything dumb before I get back. He walked out of the room and shut the door as I drift back into darkness. I woke up as my stomach started to turn and I took off toward the bathroom. I barely made it in time but luckily, I did. When I was finally done I made my way back in the bedroom since Two-Bit still wasn't back yet. I went back into the bedroom and was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my window. Why in the world would anyone be knocking on my window? Most greasers knew that our door was open and just they just yell before coming in. If people weren't going to come in why didn't they knock on the door.

* * *

Sorry to leave it there but i want the next chapter most likely be in someone elses point of view. Also sorry it's so short and only a little over five hundred words and I just updated now. Today was my first day back at school and I actually had Biology homework. I will try to update when I can because I have to be at school early. Thanks for all the review and I can't believe I received sixty reviews. Thanks to all of you who review it means a lot and they are all really nice and mean a lot to me.


	31. Closet Visitor

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

I turned myself over on the bed so that I was looking at the window but the blind was in the way. In the summer, me and Soda usually opened them at night without Darry noticing. However, when Mom and Dad were alive during the summer Darry would sneak out of the house. I know sometimes I forget some of the dumb stuff Darry has done because now he hardly does anything that anyone in his place would consider dumb. Our window usually unlocked just because what's the point of locking it when our door is open anyway. Also if someone wanted to steal something they would have to crawl over me and Soda to get to anything. I pulled up the blinds and I couldn't believe who it was. I opened the window to let her in.

"'Bout time Pony."

"Sorry Angela I wasn't expecting you." I coughed.

"I heard that you were sick and I wanted to see how you were. I also see that you that you don't look to good. Why don't you lay down." I was starting to feel like I was going to get sick again and I quickly got up to run to the bathroom.

"Pone you okay?" Angela asked as she walked into the bathroom where I left the door open.

"Yeah."

"Pony maybe you should go lay back down."

"okay." I got up off the floor where I was sitting by the toilet. I started to walk back to the bedroom when I started to feel dizzy and I almost fell. Luckily, Angela was there and grabbed my back.

"Come on Pony let's get you in bed." With Angela's help, I made it back to the bedroom.

"Why did you come through the window?"

"I didn't want the gang to see me."

"Okay." I yawned it out.

"Why don't you go to sleep you don't look so good Pony."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime." She sat on the side the like Darry and Soda usually do when I'm sick. Then she pushed my hair back. "Pony you're burning up. I'm going to go get you a wet rag." My stomach started to turn again.

"I'll get it I have to go back in there."

"Stay." She handed me the trashcan we kept in the room. "Here use this."

I was threw-up while Angela was gone but I quit by the time she got back. I was lying down as Angela came and put the rag on my head. Angela laid down beside me and kept pushing my hair back. I was soon asleep with Angela by my side. I heard my door creak open and I rushed to sit up.

"Easy there Pony."

"Well I was asleep Two-Bit."

"The keep word there is was but you're not now." He said grinning. Then I remembered Angela. Where did she go? I didn't remember him

"Did you want anything?" I tried not to sound rude.

"Well your brothers went to the store and the gang wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat." He asked sounding like a waiter.

"No but if there is anything I need I will ring a bell."

"Okay master. If you need anything I will get it for you." Haha Now I have my own slave.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep." He nodded and then saw that the trashcan was by the bed.

"Pony have you ate anything today." I shook my head no because my throat was starting to hurt more than it was earlier.

"Pony you have to eat. Why haven't you ate?"

"Two-Bit I'm already getting sick as it is."

"Okay but your brothers are most likely going to make you eat something. Well check on you in a bit." Two-Bit left and I started to look to see if there was any sign that Angela left. I looked toward the closet and she was coming out. I started to giggle as she came out with a shirt around her neck.

"What?" she whispered and I just pointed. As she looked down she took off the shirt and trough it toward the closet. She was trying hard not to laugh too. Soon she was laying beside me again.

"Are you okay Pony?"

"Yea." My voice sounded horse.

"You're lying to me. You even sound horse."

"I'm fi.." My voice then cracked and I couldn't talk. Man I hate being sick especially when I can't talk.

"You can't talk can you." I shook my head no. I was laying down and Angela laid down pushing my hair out of my face.

"I think you're running a fever." I shrugged as Angela pulled up the blanket.

"Thanks." It came out as a low whisper.

"Anytime Pony." I wonder what Tim and Curly would say if I told them that, I think I was falling for their younger sister. She then kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to sneak out soon before your brothers come home." I nodded. Just then, the door opened with me and Angela on the bed. This was not going to be good. It is going to a long night. What are they going to say? Why did it have to be him?

* * *

I wonder who it is? I do know but I still have to write it so I don't know when I can update hopefully tomorrow but no promises. Sorry it to so long to update. I just finished writing this chapter. Friday as in tomorrow I am going to the football game and for the first week of school I have about six different assignments for Biology and I had to redo my English project tonight. Thank you for all the reviews. I can't believe this is chapter 31.


	32. Country Boys

I was asked to make the chapters longer and since it's the weekend I tried to make this one longer. This one is over 2,000 words so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

I couldn't believe he was here.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure Pony was okay and why do you care Dallas Winston?" Angela replied by yelling which gave me a worse headache.

"I suggest that you get out of here before the rest of the gang and his brothers come back. It maters when you're messin' with Pony." I had forgotten when he said all the stuff about he cared about me. I also knew that he was talking about what Alexis had done to me. However Angela seemed different and Alexis would have never came over to my house if I was sick to take care of me while my brothers were gone. She is different than most greaser girls that I met because most just want a boyfriend to say they have one.

"Pony I'll see you later because I don't want you to get into trouble with me here." I nodded since my voice was still gone.

"I also hope you feel better and you get your voice back. Then trash can is by the bed if you need it." She then leaned down and kissed my check. "Goodbye Dallas."

"Bye. Next time use the door next time."

"Fine. Pony you might want to try to eat something in a little while." I shrugged. Angela then turned and walked out. I glanced at Dally and the whole time he had a hard look on his face. Before Dally could say anything, Darry's truck was pulling up in the truck. Not too long after I heard his truck the whole gang could be heard walking through the house. Of course, they all had to come into my room. Soda sat on beside me on the bed.

"How ya feeling Pony?" I shrugged and Soda raised any eyebrow which he learned from Two-Bit.

"Well someone told me that Pony here lost his voice. By the way Pony we're going to have to talk." He looked straight at me. Great.

"So who was the guy?" Steve asked looking around for any signs. Darry was standing in the door way looking at me.

"I didn't say it was a guy." Johnny looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. I nodded and he nodded back.

"Pony you got any girls hiding in your closet." Two-Bit asked only if he knew.

"I think it's legal to say these words in a sentence but Two-Bit your right." They all looked at me and no one talked. That was until Two-Bit busted out laughing.

"No way who?" I looked at Dally and shook my head no. Soda was staring at me along with everyone else.

"Why did you have a girl in here Pony?" Darry asked. I just placed a pillow over my head.

"Care to explain Dallas." Steve asked why couldn't they mind their own business.

"Well I came in here after Two-Bit did and I found Pony lying on the bed and you wouldn't believe who was with him."

"It wasn't Alexis was it?" Darry asked sound of cold hatred in his voice. I shook my head from under the pillow.

"Nope it was Ms. Angela Shepherd."

"No way." Was all I heard from Two-Bit.

"Yep."

"But I had just came in here and she wasn't there."

"You know why Two-Bit." The gang all shook their head no. " That's because she was hiding in the closet."

"Hey Pony did she come through the door?" Soda asked and I shook my head no.

"Aren't you a little young to have girls in your closet? Steve asked and Soda started bouncing up and down on the bed. Soda's bouncing was starting to make me nauseous.

"Pony are you okay you look really pale." Darry asked if I could tell him I would but my throat was killing me. Soda had yet to stop the movement so I jumped up and took off toward the bathroom. In the process of getting out of the room I almost knocked Darry out of the way. I shut the door behind me. How in the world can I still be throwing up when I haven't ate anything all day. My head started pounding and it felt like it was going to explode which was making me dizzy. I sat down beside the tub pulling my knees into my chest and I folded my arms over them with my forehead resting on them. I don't know how long I sat there but soon I heard the door open.

"Pony?" Soda made his way to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he put his hand on my head.

"Pony you're burning up. Darry!" When he yelled for Darry, I placed my head back where it was and somehow I started to drift into darkness. But I woke up when I felt someone picked me up but I didn't looked to see who it was but from the muscles I knew it was Darry. Next thing I knew I was on the back on the bed.

"Here Pony take this." Darry handed me some pills in one hand and glass of water in the other. I took the pills and gave the cup back to Darry then he left. Soda at some point had came in the room.

"When you get your voice back were going to talk." I nodded and he smiled as he went over to the closet.

"She was in here when Two-Bit came in?" I nodded once again.

"Did she come through the front door?" I shook my head no.

"Okay if I guess right you nodded and tell me." I nodded.

"Then the back door?" I shook my head no.

"A window?" I nodded.

"living room window?" I shook my head no again.

"Darry's Window?" He was wrong again.

"Did she come through our window?" I nodded yes. Soda then got up and looked at our window that looked over our backyard.

"Have you ate anything?" I shook my head if I kept this up my headache is going to come back.

"Do you think you can keep anything down?" No way I could keep anything down. My eyes began to close.

"Night Pony." Was the last thing I heard before I was met with a dream about the gang and the country.

_Somehow, the two things that seemed like they could be completely different yet seemed to work perfectly together in my dream. The gang all looked happy and playing football in the golden wheat grass that field. The sun was setting as we played. We didn't keep score we just had fun and then we went out to a crystal clear river to fish. We didn't fish long because soon we were all jumping in and splashing each other like a bunch of elementary school kids. But nothing that is good can stay to long because things are always changing and never staying the same. Soon the sky had turned black and lighting came. Then out of nowhere a funnel cloud appeared and came toward us. Darry yelled at us to go lay in the ditch and we all took off. The distance seemed keep getting further and further away while the tornado was coming closer and bigger. I made it to the ditch and covered my head like they had taught us in school but I looked around and no one was there. I soon looked to see the cloud taking each member of my family away from me. Just like a drunk driver killed my parents. First to go was the unofficial leader of us, the one who had gave up so much for me and the one that looked out for us all. Then there was the wise cracker, the one that could make you happy no matter what was wrong but who would do that now with him gone. Next was the one that I didn't really like yet he always had my back no matter how we acted toward each other. The movie star handsome one was next to be sucked away, there would be many girls who would remember his face but not the real understanding person he was. People would remember the next one as a tough no good hood but he was so much more than a hood he was a friend a buddy who had your back and would take up for you. Last was the smallest out of them the quiet puppy-dog eyed boy who had started to come out of his shell with me. He would listen and not just pretend to listen but really listen even though he had more problems than most people. The tornado took them all, along with the wheat gold grass. Soon the tornado moved away leaving me all alone in a field that was no longer welcoming. They were gone the feeling of them seemed to lace the now empty field that was nothing but dirt like after a farmer cut down all of his grass to make hay. The gang was gone, my gang, my family all taken away by a cloud. Who knew a cloud could do so much damage not just to the ground or to tree but to me. I usually watched them for hours until the stage would turn over to stars. The sun started to come through the clouds as I stood up out of the ditch and stared to walk. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere would have to be better than there. They couldn't really be dead, no not dead just gone. If I would look for them, they would be there. It is my fault that there gone I'm the one that likes the country not them. There was something that caught my eye and I walked over and picked of the broken football. On the side was PROPERTY OF DARREL, SODA, PONYBOY CURTIS AND FRIENDS. Now the Darrel, Soda and friends were gone and I was alone. I heard what sound like a train from behind me. I turned to see the cloud the same one that had taken what mattered the most to me away. I didn't move I stood there staring at it made it's way closer to me. In the dust and dirt that it picked up I could see each of their faces perfectly, all smiling. I wanted to go with them and I made my feet move toward the tornado hoping to be with my family again. I was in front getting ready to go in when the sky called it up and it listened. I tried to jump into the fading cloud but they were gone. It sounded as they were calling my name as they left "Pony" and the wind stared to shake me. _

"Pony." I was ripped from my dream by Soda shaking me.

"Pony you okay?" I nodded even though I wasn't.

"It's okay I'm here and everything is okay." I moved closer to him and soon he was back to sleep. I made my way over him and on to the floor. I knew Soda had felt me tossing and turning. Soda was okay but what about Darry. I made my way to his room and opened the door it creaked when I did. This caused Darry to sit up turn the light on.

"Pony you okay?" I nodded and Darry got up to place a hand on my head.

"You're a fever. Why don't you sleep with me." I felt childish sleeping with my twenty-year-old brother but I wanted to be near him. I laid down next to him and he put his arms around me like Soda did after he cut off the light.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Him and Soda are always concerned about my dreams. My throat felt better so I would try to talk.

"Yeah" it still sounded like I had a frog in my throat.

"The same one?" There was dream that I had a lot after Mom and Dad died but I couldn't ever remember it but I could remember this one. I shook my head no.

"We'll talk about it later. Now why don't you try to get some sleep."

"Night Darry. Thanks." I yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Night Pony."

* * *

So sorry I didn't update yesterday but the game lasted until ten and I was so tired when I got home. Since we had a pep rally , the game and school I was really tired. But we won 30 to 0 which is really good since we moved up this year and was playing a team we hadn't play before. Thanks for the reviews. I don't know exactly why I put the dream in there but I was just writing and it came to me so tell me what you think. I'm trying to figure out what should happen next and if you have any ideas at all tell me and I'll give you the credit for the idea. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	33. Big Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

I woke up next to Darry and then I remembered the dream that I had last night. Usually I can't remember my nightmares but this one I could. Darry was still asleep and I moved closer to him since he had to go in for the late shift. His door opened and Soda picked through.

"Hey Pony you okay?" He whispered and I nodded.

"How ya' feelin'?" He looked worried and I didn't want to make him worry.

"I'm fine." My throat still hurt but I wanted to let him know I was fine.

"I'm going to work I'll be home about two. The gang will most likely be by later. Go back to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay" I whispered. Soda closed the door and I fell back to sleep near Darry.

_The sun was setting and across the lake. Darry, Soda and me were watching the sun from a fallen tree which was near the lake. Then a guy that looked so much like Darry came and grabbed me pushing me in the water. Soon Darry, Soda and the other guy joined us. Darry picked me up and the other guy picked Soda so we were playing chicken. Then I saw a flash from behind me and thought that it was lighting but then I saw a sweet lady holding a camera that had took a picture._

"_Hey mom come join us!" Soda yelled. Mom. I thought she was died. Wait if that's Mom then this must be Dad, no wonder he looked so much like Darry. We were still playing Chicken but with Darry's help I pushed Dad and Soda into the water. Darry got out of the water with me still on his shoulders. I jumped down and ran over to Mom. I hugged her as tight as I could felling her warm arms around me._

"_I thought that you and Dad were died." I told her as I released her as Soda, Darry and Dad went and grabbed some sticks to make a fire. _

"_Well when that happens I want you and you're brothers to take care of each other. Remember family is the most important and I will always be there no matter if you can see me or not. We will always be watching you and your brothers." Mom voice sounded like music it had been so long since I heard it. Dad made his way over to us._

"_Hey Pony. I heard about what you and Mom were talking about. She was right that family is important. One day you'll find you a girl that cares about you and will do anything for you. Then you will feel the same way. But you know that I love ya' right? Never forget that."_

"_Yea Dad I love you too."_

"_Now let's go get some marshmallows before Soda eats them all." We made our way over to where it was just now dark enough for the light off the fire to be really bright. I had just put a marshmallow on my stick when the wind had started. Then just like that lighting began to strike so bright that it looked like daylight. Just like daylight a cloud formed a tornado. What did those clouds have against me? Mom grabbed my hand and we took off running but Soda wasn't fast enough so the storm go him along with Darry. _

"_Come on Mom, Dad you can do it." The storm was close and they both looked at me._

"_We love you and your brothers Pony don't ever forget that."_

"_We're real proud of what you have done and will do. Stay true to yourself. Bye." That was there last word s to me before the storm took them away and then started after me. I could see there faces every time the lighting danced crossed the sky. They started to yell._

"_Son…Pony…..Ponyboy…" Then I was swept off my feet._

I opened my eyes to see Darry calling my name.

"Pony wake up it's alright." They wanted me to save them and I couldn't. I couldn't save my own parents.

"Pony if you tell me what happened then it might be better." I usually tell Soda about my dreams but I had to get this of my mind.

"Well.." I didn't know how to start.

"You can tell me Pony how about you tell me about the one you had last night and the one you just had." If I don't tell him then he will never let it go and it does bother him as much as it does to me. I told him all about both of my dreams.

We both stayed under the covers as I told him what mom and dad said and what happened to the gang. He listened to the whole story and never once rushed me. Some people aren't as lucky as I am. I know that sounds weird but I have a older brother that has gave up college and works two jobs and then I am lucky enough to have another brother that gave up going to school to get a job to keep me in school. Darry put his arm around me.

"It's going to be okay Pony." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know."

"Well I have to get to work and the gang will most likely be by later."

"I'm surprised that there not already here."

"I know. You stay here and go back to sleep you're fever seems to be gone. I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll fix us something to eat." He said in a firm but caring tone. I yawned as Darry left the room. I was met darkness head on but I woke up to the sound of the door opening.

"Sorry to wake you but you need to eat something. Here take these so you hopefully don't get sick again." He handed me a plate of food and two pills with a glass of water. I sat up to eat.

"Thanks." I took the pills and started to eat.

"No problem little buddy. I have to go to work but Two-Bit is in the other room watching TV. If you feel better later then you can go out but don't go alone because Curly almost got jumped for something. Most likely was something stupid he did."

"Alright." He rubbed my head and then turned to leave.

"See ya' later."

"Okay bye Darry. Don't lift too much." He grinned and turned and left.

I ate hearing Mickey Mouse blearing from the living room. I ate and got up and went into the living room. Wearing plaid pajamas bottoms and a white tee shirt, I took my plate to the kitchen.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating this week but it has been a long week. I will try to update sooner. If anyone has any ideas. To answer one of my reviews Cara, Mady, and Alexis don't have the last name Gosselin but I do like the names. But I didn't name them because of the show or anything I just like the names. I think that I want to do different point of views but I'm not sure. I think I want to add some more drama between the Socs and Greasers but I don't know. Tell me what you think.


	34. What In the World

I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

Two-Bit's POV

The kid had been sick when we found out that he had Angela in his closet. I had just went in there before Dally had but he found them. Today was Sunday so there was no school and Darry and Soda had work. So I sat here watchin' the all time best show in the world. Mickey Mouse, I mean who couldn't love that guy, well mouse. Anyway, he was always doing something funny and he had some awesome friends. Goofy, Donald, and he even had a girl. Darry had left a few moments ago after taking Pony something to eat. Mickey was on a train cooking food when Pony walked in to the kitchen. Mickey had just went off as Pony came back through the kitchen.

"Hey Pony."

"Hey Two-Bit." Just then Dally and Johnny came in.

"How are ya' feeling Pony?" Johnny asked him.

"I fine." Haha he got his voice back now time for integration. I winked at Dally and he nodded.

"So Pony would you care to tell us how Angela got in your room?" He looked nervous.

"I was almost a sleep when someone was knocking on my window. So I went to open it and she came in and we talked. Then when Two-Bit came in I guess she hid because I had fell asleep. Then you know the rest."

"Aren't you a little young to have girls in your closet?" Dally asked him.

"I don't know. I'm going to go running I'll be back later."

"Okay but don't get into any trouble." Pony walked out of the door leave me, Johnny and Dally.

"So do you think there's anything going on between them two?" I wanted to know if they thought that there was like I did.

"I don't know. If there is I wonder how those brothers of there will take it." Dally was good with buddies with Tim and Curly.

"What do you think Johnny what part of his guts has Pony told you?" I knew Pony tell Johnny just about everything.

"Yea Johnny tell us what you've seen."

"Well one she did come to the lot one day and talked to Pony but I left them so they could be alone. I don't know your guess is most likely better than mine. We could wait to find out."

"Yea but that'll take a while. Let's go see what Pony's up to." We left the house and walked to the park because that's where Pony usually goes running at. But he wasn't there.

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know Johnny."

"Hey Dal why don't we look at the lot." We headed off to the lot to the lot only to find Pony and Angela kissing.

"What in the world?" Dally spoke my thoughts. They didn't even notice us when they broke apart from there lip lock. We were close enough to hear them but they couldn't see us for some trees.

"I'm glad your feeling better Pony." Angela said looking in his eyes.

"Thanks for coming by yesterday. You didn't have to."

"Well I told you that I really like you and I'm glad you asked me out today. I promise that I will so much better than that bratty-not-good Alexis."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"You already are."

"You Ponyboy Curtis are too cute. Didn't you tell your gang that you were going running?"

"Yea and I did and I happened to meet you hear. Well would you like to go jogging with me?" Many this was just like a romance show my mom watches. I wonder what there brother's will say.

"I don't' think I could keep up."

"Well go slow."

"Okay." They both got up and started to jog at a slow pace for Pony.

"What just happened here?" I asked as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"I think Pony has got himself a girl."

"I think your right Dally. How do you thing Tim will take it?"

"Well he never liked any of the guys she has ever seen…"

Johnny interrupted him "But Pony isn't like every hood."

"I guess we will have to see what they choose but man it feels like I'm in one of those romantic shows."

"I know what ya' mean Two-Bit. Let's head back to the Curtis'."

"Okay." Johnny nodded. Now we could really but Pony. He wasn't there when we got there but boy I would hate to be him when he walks through that door. We started to watch TV while eating what's left of the chocolate cake from this morning.

* * *

I know it is short but I have a lot to do and I will try to update when I can. I know I haven't done a lot with the story last week but I will try to make longer and better chapters.


	35. Two Weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

The days have been going by quicker than I could ever imagine. Things had been going great. I had been come the school's football star much like Darry had been. Many people compared me to him but they ended up saying that I was better. I guess that it could be true I ended up making all of the touchdowns in games. I did my schoolwork and studied hard so I could stay on the team. This meant that I was making straight A's because of all the hard work I do. Ever since I was sick two weeks ago, Angela and me have been seeing each other. We hadn't told anyone but the first time we kissed Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit saw. They asked me about fifty thousand questions when I got home. I made them promise not to tell anyone and they have kept that so far. They were the only ones who knew because I haven't told Darry or Soda. I didn't know what they would say because of what happened with Alexis. We had yet to tell Tim and Curly because they are protective over who Angela sees but I wanted to tell both of our brothers but we were afraid of what they would say. Today was our two-week mark of us going out and there was a week until it would homecoming week. I hated not telling my brothers so I was going to have to tell Angela that we would have to tell them that we were going together. I was sitting at the park waiting for Angela to come. We would always meet here.

"Hey Pony." She kissed me.

"Hey Angela. How are you?"

"I'm good Pony. How about you?"

"Good I think we should tell our brothers."

"Yea I know." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" she smiled at me.

"I thought we were going to go tell those lovely big brothers of ours." I got up and faced her.

"Well who should we tell first?"

"How 'bout we tell your brothers first. Let's start with Soda." Yea l guess my brothers would take it better than hers.

"Okay he's at the DX." We took off toward the DX walking hand in hand. We arrived there to find Soda and Steve inside talking to the gang minus Darry.

"Hey Soda." He looked up from his soda.

"Hey Pone, Angela. What are you guys doing?" He took out two Pepsis and handed them to us.

"Well I wanted to tell you something." He looked at me and so did Steve. The rest of the guys already knew but kept quite.

"Okay you know you can tell me anything."

"Well I am…sorta you know…"

"Out with it Pony." So had come over and started to shake me by my shoulders.

"I have been dating Angela for two weeks." He smiled bigger than I thought he would and then spoke again.

"About time. So Angela how many times have you been in our closet?"

"Well Soda let's just say more than you know." He looked at her surprised then laughed with us when he realized it was a joke.

"So Angela do your brothers know?" Steve asked.

"No we were going to tell them today along with Darry today." She answered us.

"So you guys final let the cat out of the bag."

"Two-Bit you knew."

"Yea so did Dally and Johnny."

"Pony we better go tell Darry that way we can find my brothers and tell them too."

"Okay Angela lets go. See you guys later."

"Bye Pony. Bye Angela. Good luck."

"Thanks Soda I'll be lucky if Tim and Curly don't kill me." They all laughed as we walked toward Darry's job site. Tim and Curly would most likely kill me so I might as tell my brother where I am going.

"You really think that they won't like me going out with you, don't you?"

"We'll tell me of one person who your brothers have liked that you have went out with."

"They were all really hard hood who didn't care about me and my brothers like you." She looked me in the eyes when she said all of this.

"I guess we will just have to see." We arrived to several guys standing around eating lunch and talking.

"Hey Pony there's Darry."

"Where?" I looked around but couldn't find him.

"Over there?" She pointed to a group of four guys who were eating sandwiches and talking sure enough Darry was one of them. We walked over to them.

"Hey Pony what are you doing here?" Darry asked and the other guys turned to face us

"Hey Darry, well if you're not too busy I was wondering if I could tell you something."

"Yea, come on let's walk over here. Hello Angela, how are you?"

"I'm good. Pony I think I'm going to head over to my house. If you want you can come by later."

"Okay." I knew that she wanted to try to warm up to her brothers but that left me to tell Darry alone.

"Come by around five." She whispered as she left and I nodded. We walked over to a tree and we sat down under it.

"Well Darry I wanted to tell you something."

"Can I guess?" I wonder if he knew.

"I guess you can."

"Well my guess is that you have been seeing Angela. So am I right?" How in the world did he know?

"Yea. How did you know?"

"You are more like Soda than you know. He did the same thing after he and his first girlfriend broke up. But he was younger than you though and I'm glad you waited."

"So I guess that you guys are going to tell her brothers."

"Yea. We just told Soda."

"What did Soda say?"

"He said it was about time we went out."

"That sounds like Soda."

"Well I have to get back to work. What time will you be home?"

"We are going to tell Tim and Curly at five. So I hope to be home after that." Man they are going to kill me and then bring me back to life to murder me again.

"I don't think they'll kill you if that's what you are worrying about."

"How do you know?"

"The Shepherds like you and your about the best little greasy hood there sister could be with." He was rubbing my head."

"Thanks but I have to go our I will be late."

"Okay good luck be home by six thirty or I will be sending Soda to claim the body."

"You're very funny Darry."

"That's what I'm for." I took off to the Angela's house while Darry went back to work.

* * *

Thanks for all of the review. I can't believe this is Chapter 35. I wanted to know what you guys think about doing a homecoming week activities. Like at my high school each day we dress up as different things that go along with the theme of the dance and we have a Powder Puff game on that Thursday. For anyone how doesn't know what Powder Puff is it is when the girls play football and the guys where girls uniforms and cheer. My school does seniors vs. juniors but it though I might upper vs. lower class men. Do you think Pony should do it or just go to the dance. Review and let me know about Powder Puff and what you think Tim and Curly should say.


	36. Not Good Enough

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders

* * *

I made my way to Angela's house. She was sitting on her steps of the porch and when I made my way over to him I stood up. She got up and went inside to where I guess Curly and Tim were. I was right because they were both on the couch, which was unusually for them.

"Hey Angela. Hey Pony what are you up to?"

"Hey Curly." I replied and looked at Tim and nodded.

"Me and Pony wanted to tell you guys something." Angela was going to tell them and now Tim and Curly will be looking at both of us instead of the TV that had caught their attention earlier. Man they looked tough they are going to kill me.

"Well then are ya'll goin' talk?" Curly asked while Tim just looked at us.

"Why don't ya'll have a seat on the couch." They were sitting on chairs so the couch was empty. We made our way to the couch and had a seat.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I have a boyfriend." They both just starred at her and I knew better than to say anything.

"Who and what did he do?" Tim asked.

"No. No Tim not like that" she was shaking her head. "He has never done anything wrong. You know him too."

"Well if I know him then that is no one that you need to be with. Tell me who it is." Tim told Angela it was like I wasn't here. This was fine by me.

"I am going out with the smartest, nicest, and most well behaved greaser in this side of town and any girl would be lucky to go out with him. Just because you know someone doesn't mean that they are bad especially since it's Ponyboy." Tim and Curly both looked at me and I could read the look on their face.

"You're going out with my sister?" Curly directed his question toward me.

"Yea." I managed to say. I know what they're going to kill me and I'll never get to run track in the spring or eat any of Soda famous orange potatoes. Curly got up and walked over to Angela and me.

"At least you picked a good guy this time, Angela. How long have ya'll been going out?"

"Two weeks." I waited for him to blow up and hit me even though he is only about a year older.

"Cool. Hey Pony you staying for dinner?" Since his parents had to work late that meant they had to cook. But Tim won't do it so he tells Curly and Angela to do it.

"No thanks I gotta head home."

"Okay. Come on Angela let's get to it." Angela looked at me and I nodded.

"I gotta go any ways Angela if not Darry will kill me."

"Okay bye Pony I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye I'll talk to ya' later." I got up and showed myself out but I heard the door open and Tim came out. I knew that had gone to good to be true.

"Pony I want to talk to you." He walked up to me we were just out of his yard and near the street.

"Okay."

"What make you think that you're good enough to date my sister not to take in the fact that you didn't tell me for two week?" I think Tim can be scary without him staring in your eyes but once he is really scary. I didn't know what to tell him.

" I would never hurt her Tim. She is the one wonderful lady that has been there for me through out everything. I don't think I could hurt her. She talked to me when Mom and Dad died and how many girls would beat up a girl just because she broke up with me. To tell you the truth I'm not even half of the guy that she should be with."

"Listen Little Curtis I trust you but if you mess up then me and you are going to collide. This doesn't mean that I like you going out with her but I won't hurt you..yet."

"Thanks Tim." He didn't even say anything to say anything to me he just walked back into his house and I left to walk home.

* * *

**Sorry it take me so long to update but I didn't know how to do this chapter. But guys I need ideas on homecoming themes and what Pony's school colors should be. Just to let you guys know Pony is going to do Power Puff because I think it would be really funny for the gang to see. So I need ideas any and all are welcome. There's a football game tomorrow and I don't know when I can update but I will try my best because this is my main story. Thanks to you guys who review and have been patient with me.**


	37. Why Didn't Yout Tell Me

Sorry it's a short chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

I knew that I was going to be about an hour late. I took off running not wanting to make Darry mad and keep me from going to homecoming. I ran though the gate and the door to see the whole gang looking at me from the living room.

"Sorry Darry I lost track of time and.." I didn't know where to go from there.

"Don't let it happen again." I was shocked he didn't even say it firmly like he normally did. "I'm glad you're in one piece."

"Very funny Dar." Two-Bit was grinning.

"So what did you and Miss. Angela do today?"

"Nothing."

"Sure I bet it wasn't nothing." Can't Steve ever stick to his own business without getting involved in mine.

"Well it wasn't." I should never have told them but then I would be feeling really guilty by now.

"How did her brothers take it?" Johnny asked, I guess they were surprised that I was in one piece.

"Curly was cool with it."

" That's not surprising since you and him are sorta close." What Dally said was true ever since we had gym class together a couple of years ago.

"I'm guess Tim felt the same way." For once Soda was completely wrong and I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just that you couldn't have been more wrong Soda." They all looked at me.

"What?" Two-Bit asked speaking there thoughts.

"Tim said that I better not hurt her and so on."

"Well at least all he did was give you a good talkin' to and now you guy will be cool."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one Steve actually I think you should I want to see how long it takes to turn purple."

"That mouth is going to get you into trouble one day." I walked in to the bedroom as Steve finished talking. I had to get my stuff together for football tomorrow. I opened the closet and looked at what we considered our nicer clothes that most Socs would consider trash. I have nothing that I could wear to homecoming dance that is if Angela would want to go. Maybe Darry would let me get a job. I'll have to ask him later. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a old shirt to wear to practice. I picked up one of my favorite books and started in one losing all since of time.

"Pony Dinner." Darry yelled and I put me book down and make my way in to the kitchen to eat dinner. Tonight it was only me and my brothers. I guessed that the gang had left. After a shower me and Soda were laying on our bed not saying much.

"Pony?"

"Yea Soda?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Angela?"

"I don't know." Which was the truth I don't know why I didn't want anyone to know because I wasn't ashamed of going out with her that was for sure.

"Well Johnny knew but I don't care about that but I don't get why you told Darry and Two-Bit and not me." He sounded hurt like I just ran over his puppy.

"I didn't tell them Soda. Do you really believe that I would tell them over you?"

"I don't know but how did they know?"

"They saw me and Angela kiss when we started going out."

"Oh."

"I think I know why I didn't tell you and Darry."

"Why" he turned so we were face to face.

"I think that I was worried that you guys wouldn't like her because of what happened with Alexis."

"Well when you said that you and Angela were going out I did think about her. Pony I only want you to be happy and I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Thanks but I don't think Angela is like Alexis." She wasn't because she was the opposite; caring, loving and she listened to me.

"You know what I think you're right."

"I hope so. Night Soda." I turned over to face the wall like I always did.

"Night Pone."

* * *

That you to you guys for the reviews even thought I would love to get more. =) But if any of you guys have any ideas that would be great because I'm starting to run low on them and I don't want the story to get boring. I have a couple of questions though and I would love some answers. If you guys wouldn't mind. Does anyone know if Curly goes to school? Do you think Pony should get a job to pay for stuff to go to homecoming? And any ideas about the Dance, Game, School colors, Powder Puff or any others would be welcome and appreciated. I also think I might start another story but I'm trying to figure out what it should be if you guys would review and tell me which one you like I'll try to do it. Thanks Dylan'ssis101

1 I've seen a couple of stories where Pony is younger than the rest of the gang but I don't think I've seen one that is complete. Pony was only two when his parent died and everyone else in the gang is the same age. How would they take care of Pony while Darry and Soda are at work? Our Little Greaser

2 What if Pony wasn't the youngest what if he was the oldest and Darry was the youngest how would thing be then.

3 What was the gang like growing up? What about all the small things that were mentioned in the book like hunting and other stuff. Were they always close or did certain events make them become a closer family?


	38. After Practice

Sorry it's a short chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

School went by as normal and so did practice. The only thing is no w since we haven't been beaten expect for the first few games that I didn't play in Coach Winters made practice shorter. I was walking home from practice since Rick was sick so he couldn't come to practice. I was walking by a clothing shop when a lady walked out in front of me which meant that she drop a whole box of papers.

"Great" she mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't see you."

"It was my fault." I bent down and helped her pick up the paper that looked like bills and other important paper.

"It's okay." We finished picking them up.

"Thank very much for helping me pick them up, most boys wouldn't have. I am sorry to run into you but I have to go and try to figure out how to sort these papers."

"I'm pretty good with numbers and I could help you if you want."

"I could really get use some help." A smile came across her face. I threw my football bag over my shoulder with by backpack.

"Okay I'll help here I'll carry that." I took the box as she unlocked the shop and we walked in.

"Well these a table in the back and this is what I need to find out." She pointed to a table in the back and handed me a list of things she needed calculated. She left and got to work I heard the door open a couple of times but I continued to work until I was done. I walked out of the back room with the paper in my hand of all the stuff she needed to know. However she was busy with a customer so I waited off to the side. I glanced around the shop even though it was small it was full of used clothing and shoes. After she was done I walked over to her with the paper.

"Here you go." I handed the paper to her.

"You're done?"

"Yea it wasn't that bad."

"I don't know how to thank you. I don't even know your name. My name is Cindy Adams." She put her hand out to shake mine and I met her half way.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Adams"

"Same here Ponyboy, how would you like to work for me?" If I could get a job then I could take Angela to the dance.

"Really?"

"Yea you seem like a hard worker and I need someone to help me unload stuff and put stuff on shelves that I can't reach."

"I would love to but I have to check with my brother first."

"Of course make sure it's okay. I'll pay you of course and you get a discount if there is anything here you want."

"Thank you very much I need to get home before my brother get's worried." She reached in the register and pulled out some money.

"Of course Ponyboy. Here you go." She handed me the money that she had taken out.

"You don't have to pay me now."

"No you deserve it. Come by and tell me tomorrow if you can work."

"I do need to tell you that I play football and…"

"I know you do I've see you play you're really good. We can work things out."

"Thank you." I left and made my way home to ask Darry. I didn't even count how much I made. When I arrived home I saw the whole gang hanging out in the living room.

"Hey there horse boy."

"Hey there no-brain."

"I thought practice was going to be short."

"Yea it was but I had to do help someone with something. Darry I was wondering if I could get a job?"

They all looked at me.

"Before you say anything Darry, it won't interfere with school or football."

"What makes you want to get a job all of a sudden."

"I don't know Darry but Mrs. Adams offered me a job at her shop because I helped her with some papers. Come on Darry please."

"Okay but it better not interfere with school."

"It won't but I have to go do my homework." Yes now all I have to do is ask Angela to the homecoming dance.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long time but I'm thinking on ways to end it because it's not going t be over 50 chapters. I'm running out of ideas so I could really use some. I'm not sure on how much Pony should get paid so any one who would know please tell me and I would love any ideas. Thanks to all of you who suggested on what other story I should write and if you haven't noticed that I already posted it and am now working on chapter six. So thank you all. =)


	39. Chapter 39

Hey I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update and i can understand if you have given up on me. This chapter is really bad and short but I guess something is better than nothing. Thanks for you guys who are sticking with me. I'm goign to try to update more but I can't make promises. There has just been a lot going on this last year. Hopefully things calm down to where i can update most of my stories at least once every other week.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

I had been work for Mrs. Adam for a week and today she was going to pay me. Practices had been going good coach decided to work us harder since after homecoming is regional's. Our last game was yesterday and we still haven't lost a game. Powder Puff is this Thursday night the day before the Homecoming game. I remember when Darry had done it and I don't think I will ever forget it since it was one of the funnies things I had ever seen. Occasionally the gang still cracks jocks about him wearing a skirt. Now it was my turn since I'm captain and it's tradition. I still haven't told the guys because they would never let me live it down. But since it's Monday I have to go meet up with the cheerleaders so they can show us what to do. I walked to the gym since the girls were practicing on the football field. All of our 'coaches' were here already. I was in my shorts and a tee shirt as I joined the rest of my squad.

"Okay boys this is going to be a short practice and this Thursday is the game. Let's get going." I was a lot better off than most of the guys, since Darry had taught us how to do flips and stuff from his course at the Y. The girls had us working hard and to tell you the truth cheerleading is hard work even though I would never tell anyone. After powder puff practice, I headed to the field to practice for the football game.

The team was ready for the game and practice went well. In the locker room all, the talk was about who was taking whom to the dance and how we were going to win on Friday. After changing, I left the locker room and headed to put in a couple hours of work before I had to be home. It didn't take long to get to the store and I walked right in.

"Hello Ponyboy."

"Hi Mrs. Adam. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I was wondering if you are going to the Homecoming dance."

"Um.. yea I think I might go." She got up from where she was putting shoes on the rack and made her way to the back of the store.

"Well then dear you're going to need this." She had a nice blue button up dress shirt and tan pants that went well with them.

"I.."

"Listen Pony if you're going to take a girl out you need to do it right and I can take it out of your pay and you will still have quite a bit left." She sounded so much like my mom in that moment; it was just like all the times she told us how to treat a girl right.

"Are you sure you could get more money for the outfit."

"I would much more like to see you have fun. Now just be quiet and get back to work."

"Okay I will." I went to work placing the clothes on shelves. Before I left Mrs. Adams handed me the clothing along with the rest of my check. I thanked her before I left. Now all I have to is to make sure Angela will want to go with me. Making my way down to the lot, I tried to figure out the best way to ask her. Should I just come right out with it or slowly approach the subject? I sat the light blue button up shirt and the pants that I had bought beside a tree before making my way all the way to the lot incase Angela was there, which she was.

"Hey Pony."

"Hey Angela. How are you?" We made our way, hand and hand over to the old bench.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good." We sat in silence for a while just looking at the starts. I had to ask her now or I might never get up the nerve to do.

"Angela would you like to do to the Homecoming dance with me?" She took her eyes from the stars and looked at me.

* * *

Once again sorry for it being so bad and short.


End file.
